


The Relationship Agreement

by VictoriaBooker



Series: The Relationship Agreement [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Contracts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Witches, Wizards, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBooker/pseuds/VictoriaBooker
Summary: Evelyn Williams is a witch of research. Reading, inventing new spells and drawing up theories are her things. Boys are not. So when they start to approach her, she comes up with a plan to get rid of them. This plan might or might not include a snarky Slytherin boy and a well-worded proposal. How will Severus Snape react to the unusual offer?





	1. The Ice Queen of Hogwarts

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, which meant that Evelyn was in the library as usual. Her table was covered with open books and parchments full of ancient runes. The fourteen-year-old pure-blood Slytherin was sitting there, frowning and glaring at her notes. 

_ 'This does not add up. I probably missed something... But what?'  _

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and closing her eyes she thought about the research she was doing. It was her life - her mind came up with a theory and she couldn’t rest until she found out if it could or couldn’t work.

_ 'Did I make a mistake in the translation?' _

_ 'No. I already went over it a hundred times, if there was a mistake, I would have seen it.' _

As she sat there wondering what she was missing, someone pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

“Tough day, doll?” came the deep voice of Hogwarts' bad boy, the one and only Sirius Black

“What do you want, Sirius? I am not in the mood for your games,” said Evelyn opening her eyes lazily and looking at the young Gryffindor

One look at the Black heir was enough to know that he was no ordinary wizard. Just like Evelyn, he had the air of casual elegance around him, even though usually his tie was crooked, not tucked in or even missing, and his black hair was messily hanging on his shoulders. Even when - just like today - he was wearing Muggle attire, in this case, shredded jeans and a gray shirt with a symbol Evelyn assumed belonged to some Muggle punk rock band, making him look nothing like the refined pure-blood he was.

Evelyn raised a brow over his attire, but before she could have said anything Sirius spoke.

“Straight to the point, I see. However, it's not about what I want, but what YOU want,” he said as he winked at the girl, who was looking at him expectantly

Now, she was interested in what game he wanted to play today.

“And pray tell, what do you think I want?” she asked deciding to play along, rather than comment on his inappropriate choice of clothes

“Hah, easy. You want to ditch these books and spend the rest of the day with me,” he said as he flashed her a charming smile

“Now, why would I want that?” asked Evelyn with a smile on her face

“Why wouldn't you want that? Admit it, you are curious. You want to know what kind of fun stuff I can show you,” he said as he leaned closer

“Keep telling that to yourself...” whispered, leaning closer just before she sat back in her chair, sighing, “By the way, don't you have anything else to do than annoy me? I don't know, cause mischief, bully people or flirt with some unfortunate girl?”

“Funny that you bring up other girls. Are you by any chance jealous?” smirked the boy

“Don't flatter yourself,” came the cold reply

“Of course, of course. Just so you know my offer still stands; you should leave the books and at least take a stroll with me,”

“I will have to refuse,”

“Come on, you can't spend your life holed up with books,”

“I can, and I will,”

The boy just sighed. “What are you working on anyway? School started a couple of weeks ago, and you are already working on something?” he asked as he leaned closer to take a look at her notes, however, Evelyn quickly stood up closing the books with a swish of her wand

“None of your business. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be,” she said as she gathered the books

“Actually, no, I will not excuse you, until you agree to a date with me,”

Evelyn was about to retort with a witty comment when she heard another boy's voice cut in.

“Jeez Black, can't you take a hint? She wants nothing to do with you, so just sod off, will you?” came the confident voice of Matthias Bulstrode, the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect and Evelyn could feel a headache forming

As soon as he entered the library, everyone went quiet. Some girls sighed dreamily, while others held hands in excitement, barely containing themselves. It was nothing new as Matthias Bulstrode was the perfect prince every girl dreamed about. Not only was he the heir of a wealthy pure-blood family, but he was also tall, handsome and charming. He walked up to Evelyn and Sirius confidently.

“Good afternoon, Evelyn. Are you well? Is he bothering you?” he asked as he took her hand to kiss her knuckles

Evelyn just smiled as she answered. “Nice to see you, Matthias. He is just being his annoying self, don't mind him.”

“Hey!” came the protesting voice of the Gryffindor “Get lost mate, we were just talking.”

“Well, it looked more like you were bothering her…”

“Just go back to whatever boring thing you were doing and leave us alone, would you?”

“Open your eyes, Black. She wants nothing to do with you. Why would she even spare a minute of her time for a delinquent like you?”

“I could ask you the same. Why would she waste her time with someone boring like you? I could show her some fun,” smirked the Black heir

“Yes, I can imagine what kind of fun. One that would probably only cause her problems...”

Now, she had to agree with the Ravenclaw. Being a member of the pure-blood society came with a large number of appearances, one had to make, therefore the young heirs were usually acquaintances long before their schooling began. Such was the case of Sirius Black and Evelyn Williams. She knew him long before school and if there was something unchanging about him, it was his ability to always cause trouble. And that was something Evelyn couldn't afford to associate herself with.

Evelyn just sighed as she felt the beginning of a headache. This was an almost every day occurrence. She gathered her books and went to return them to their places, the boys following her like puppies, still arguing. While the girls kept whispering among themselves about how lucky she is to have the "Bad Boy of Hogwarts" and the "Prince of Hogwarts" fighting over her, Evelyn was not enjoying it one bit. If anything, she found it annoying having to put up with their banter day by day.

As the boys got into another heated argument, she used the time and slipped away heading to the Quidditch pitch. It was the first practice with the new recruits, and she promised her friends to watch it together.

Nearing the training grounds, she could hear her friend's commanding voice:

“Come on! Black, you can do better than that!”

Soon enough, she saw the team high in the air, while her friend and roommate, Emma Vanity tried to encourage the team to do better.

Looking through the field, it was evident that it was a private practice, as there was no one in the audience. Well, almost no one. She could see her other two friends sitting in the tower chatting excitedly. _'Probably fangirling...'_ thought Evelin with a smile

However, after she made her way to the tower, she was surprised to see there someone she never expected.

“Severus? I didn't take you for a Quidditch fan,” she said as she walked up the stairs

The black haired Slytherin didn't even look up from the book he was reading as he responded. “I am not.”

“Oh, then, what brings you here?” she asked in surprise

The boy sighed as he put a bookmark in his book and closed it. “Regulus asked me to come and observe him, so I can help him become a better player.”

“I see. How is he faring?” she asked as she looked to see the new seeker flying laps, while Emma timed him

Snape just snorted as he answered. “Terribly. He is too nervous and keeps messing up,”

“Poor thing. I hope that he will get better with time, otherwise, Emma would have to kick him out,”

“If she doesn't kill him with the harsh practice first,”

Evelyn couldn't help herself and laughed, “Well, we all know how seriously she takes it. He should have expected it,”

Snape just nodded. It was common knowledge that Emma Vanity was the youngest captain the team has ever seen. Her skills and passion was the reason why she became the Slytherin Quidditch captain in her 3rd year and Slytherin never lost a game since then, only to Gryffindor, but as Emma put it, _this just shows that we have to practice more_. After the brutal tryouts, it was the first practice, and it seemed that the players were already sweaty and tired.

Suddenly she heard her friends calling her name. “Well, I have to go. See you later,” she said, and Snape just nodded

“What took you so long?” asked her brunette friend with bangs, known as Bonnie Travers

“Sorry, I got held up in the library,” said Evelyn as she sat down next to her friends

“Let me guess, Black again?” asked the other girl, Lucinda Talkalot

“Bulstrode too,” sighed Evelyn

“You know, you are probably the only girl in Hogwarts who is annoyed by the attention,” said Bonnie

“Yeah, I mean, if they were after me, I would totally enjoy every minute of it. Bulstrode during the day and Black during the night.” laughed Lucinda

“Lucy, your inner slut is showing,” deadpanned Evelyn, but the girls just laughed

“How is the training going, by the way?” 

Even though Emma became the captain a year ago, she was still quite nervous about doing it right and while she pretended to be the confident coach the team needed, in real life she was anxious about every choice she made as the captain.

“She is doing great,” said Bonnie

“Yeah, a bit too harsh, but that just means that the team will be prepared for the worst,” said Lucinda

“You make it sound like she is preparing them for a war,” laughed Evelyn

“Well, you know how seriously they take the sport. Also, make sure that Emma never hears you say that. We would just receive another lecture,” smiled Bonnie

“Good job everyone, we are finished! Pack your things, hit the showers and see you all at dinner.” shouted the team captain as the training ended

The girls made their way down the stairs of the tower and waited for their friend to catch up with them. After ten minutes she came with a smile on her face. Her medium length strawberry blonde hair still a bit wet from the shower, however, she didn't seem to care.

“So how was it? I hope I didn't go too soft on them. We need to be on top if we want to win the cup!”

“ _SOFT?”_ questioned the girls

“If you went harder, they would have died,” said Lucinda

“Especially Black,” commented Bonnie

“Yes, Black. I have no idea what happened to him. He was the star of the tryouts, but now that he got in, he is pretty much useless. Evelyn, you two know each other, talk to him, please.”

“I talked to Snape earlier, he said that he is just nervous. Give him some time to get used to it,” said Evelyn and Emma nodded

“Okay, I will try. By the way, what took you so long? You arrived in the middle of practice!”

“She got held up, by her suitors,” smirked Lucinda and Evelyn just sighed

“Again? Ha-ha, they are persistent,” laughed Emma

“Yes, I wish they weren't,” moaned Evelyn

“Well, you can always tell them off,” pointed out Emma

“Or have me do it,” suggested Lucinda

“Absolutely not. You are too harsh,” said Evelyn

“Hey! At least I am honest!”

“No, you are rude,” teased Evelyn

“Yeah, yeah, we all know that you and Bonnie are the nice ones in our group,” said Lucinda as she put her arm on Evelyn's and Bonnie's shoulders

It didn't take long to get to the Great Hall, where the dinner just started. The girls took their place at the end of the table, where there were not so many people around.

“So, what are you going to do about your situation?” asked Emma

“I don't know. Should I do something? I think they will just get bored and leave me alone...” trailed off Evelyn as her friends looked at her like she was crazy

“You think?” asked Bonnie

“Well, I hope so,”

The girls just sighted. “You are too nice for your own good. If you don't do something, you might get stuck in this situation until the end of our school years,” said Emma

Now this made Evelyn think. She came to a block in her research. Was it because the boys always bugged her? She distinctly remembered her grandmother telling her about people called _energy vampires_ , sucking away other people’s energy and motivation. Was she just tired from the interactions? What if Emma is right and it will only get worse? Then all that time spent with research will be just wasted time. Maybe she was right - it was time to do something.

“So, what do you suggest I do?” she asked

“Tell them off,” came the answer from Lucinda

“You know,” started Bonnie “when my cousin was in a similar situation, she made them think that she was already promised to someone,”

“Yes, but she is not. If she were, it would be all over the press,” said Emma

“Well, she can say that it's only a boyfriend. You know, nothing serious, just harmless fun,” suggested Lucinda

“To create a fake boyfriend? Isn't that what losers do?” asked Evelyn and the girls went quiet

“You could ask someone to pretend to be your boyfriend,” suggested Bonnie

“Yes. That's perfect!” said Emma excitedly

“Eh, I don't know,” said Evelyn

_ 'A fake boyfriend? That would be weird, wouldn't it?' _  she thought, however, she couldn't get rid of the thought. As she fell asleep that night, she kept wondering if it would be a good idea.


	2. An Eventful Day

If there was a time Hogwarts student loved, it was the weekend. Especially if it was a Hogsmeade weekend. The Great Hall was full of students, each of them excitedly discussing their plans for the day. Our small group of teenage Slytherins was no different.

“So, what are we doing today?” asked Bonnie as she filled her plate with breakfast

“Well, I don't know about you, but I will probably start working on my Arithmancy homework,” said Evelyn

“Homework?! On a Hogsmeade weekend?! Forget it.” said Emma with a tone that clearly suggested that there was no room for disagreement

“Girls, I really have a lot of work to do and I haven't even started on the ancient runes transcription homework,”

“Shush you! I don't want to hear another word about work. Why did you even choose those subjects?” asked Lucinda confused

“They seemed to be the most interesting ones...” said Evelyn quietly

“See, we warned you that those are subjects that no one chooses, because they are too difficult! And then you went and chose them both! Now, just add Alchemy at the beginning of the sixth year and we will probably never see you again because you will move to the library and study 24/7,”

“She is right. You should have chosen Divination or Muggle Studies, as we did. Now you are stuck with all that work,” said Emma

“Okay, okay, that's enough. The point is that today you are not going to study. We should make it a girls’ day out and go shopping,” suggested Bonnie

“Now, that's what I like to hear!” lightened up Lucinda

“Yes, though I have a meeting in the afternoon, so I will probably leave you guys to yourself,” said Emma

“A meeting?” asked the girls surprised

“Ohoho~, is it by any chance a date with a certain Slytherin?” teased Lucinda and Emma blushed

It was no secret that Evan Rosier and Emma Vanity had a thing going on. They were the couples in the movies, where everyone knew that they had a crush on each other, yet they pretended that there was nothing of that nature happening.

“Sh-shut up! We are just friends with Evan! No, someone else asked me out,” said the blushing girl

“Woah! The year just started, and you are already going on a date. You move fast,” said Lucinda

“So, if not Rosier, then who is this mysterious person?” asked Bonnie

“Just...  A boy.”

“A boy! Wow! We would have never guessed!” came the sarcastic comment from Evelyn

“You shut up! Just go back to your books!” shouted Emma and the girls just laughed

 

While the girls were enjoying their breakfast, a group of Gryffindors was not having such a great time.

“I'm going to do it!” said Sirius Black, sitting at the Gryffindor table and watching the young Slytherins laugh

“Sirius, don't do it,” sighed Remus Lupin, who was sitting across the table

“Listen to Remus, she is not worth it, just let it go. There are other and better girls. Look at Amelia Fawley,” said James as he motioned to the Hufflepuff table, “she changed over the summer if you know what I mean.”

Sirius shot a look at the fourth year Hufflepuff. James was right. Unlike last year, when she wore her hair in weird ponytails, now she let her long curly blonde hair fall on her shoulders. She also started to use makeup and it seems that she gained some curves. It was a nice change.

“James is right. Also, there are other less humiliating options. Let her have her breakfast in peace and ask her later. Just give it a rest,” said Remus, however, as Sirius stood up, he added, “And why do we even waste our breath, when we all know that he is just going to do whatever he wants to do?”

“This is going to end badly,” whispered Peter, who was busy with his breakfast

“Hey, Williams!” shouted Sirius as he neared the Slytherin table and suddenly, the whole Grand Hall went silent.

The same thought formed in everyone's head:  _'What is he up to now?'_

“What do you say; you, me, Hogsmeade?” asked Sirius with a charming smirk on his face while he motioned to her and him

“You have been asking me the same thing since last year. What makes you think that the answer will change?” asked Evelyn with a raised eyebrow

“Hah, fine be that way. I was just trying to be nice and help you out, in your current situation,” said the boy with a sight

“What situation?” asked the confused girl

“You know with me constantly asking you out people think that I am persistent, but it's been a year now and you have never been on a Hogsmeade date. That's kind of embarrassing.” snickered the boy

“How dare you!” stood up Lucinda the same time Emma said: “Watch it, Black.”

Evelyn just motioned for the girls to settle down before she said: “Just because I refuse to go with you doesn't mean that I don't go with someone else.”

“Oh please, as if you would. You believe that you are better than everyone else - no wonder no one asked you out yet.”

After this sentence, the people in the Hall were stunned. Evelyn just blinked in surprise, while everyone else was astonished. No one ever dared to talk to someone in this manner in public. Especially not to pure-bloods.

 

“Should we step in?” asked Filius Flitwick at the teacher’s table

“No, let's wait. He deserves to get hexed,” replied Minerva McGonagall as she took a sip of her tea

 

“You are wrong,” said Bonnie quietly “She has been asked out more than any of us. The only reason she is refusing to go out with you is that of her boyfriend.”

“What? Boyfriend?” asked Sirius surprised, and Evelyn's eyes went wide

“Yes. She was just trying to be polite and trying to find a nice way to let you down.”

“Exactly! And now have given her a reason why she doesn't have to talk to you anymore! Good work, Black!” commented Lucinda

“No way. Is that true?! You are seeing someone?” asked the astonished Sirius

“Apparently,” mumbled Evelyn looking at Bonnie

“Don't mind her, she is just mad because we let it slip! Now that you got your answer you can leave,” said Emma

“But – “

“Are you deaf?! Get out, before you make me hex you!” said Lucinda and Sirius stormed out of the Great Hall

“What the hell was that?” questioned James as he and the rest of marauders caught up with Sirius in the hallway

“I - I don't know! Everyone was watching, and the words just kept coming!” shouted Sirius

“Well, if there was a chance of her ever going out with you, now you have completely destroyed that,” said Peter

“Pete, you are not helping!”

“What did you expect? You attacked her in front of everyone! You are lucky that she didn't hex you... Or her psychotic friends.” said Remus

“Damn, I fucked up...” sighted Sirius as he leaned on the cold stone of the wall

“Cheer up mate. I know exactly what you need,” smirked James as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, “there is a new spell Moony showed me the other day,”

“I didn't show you, you found it when we were supposed to study in the library,” said Lupin quietly

“Anyway! I think it would be fun to try it out, and I know exactly who we should test it on.” continued James with a smirk and Sirius’ mood lightened up instantly

 

 

“The nerve of that boy! How dare he talk to you like that?!” fumed Emma as she and the girls were walking to the village

“And in front of everyone! You should have taught him a lesson,” added Lucinda

“Trust me, I thought about it, but then again, what good would it serve? They would have twisted the story and it would have been ME who got in trouble. No, thank you,” said Evelyn

“So, what are we going to do now?” asked Bonnie and the girls just stared at her, “I mean I told them that you are seeing someone, and we all know how quickly word travels at Hogwarts...”

Evelyn just sighed, “We will think of something,”

“Well, I can mention you to my cousin. He is from the States; quite smart and not bad to look at,” said Emma

“Long-distance relationship? No, don't do that,” advised Lucinda

“No offence, but I wouldn't date anyone related to you girls,” said Evelyn, “Anyway, we shouldn't let him get to us. Let's get some shopping done and forget about that arse,” she smiled

 

After the girls finished their shopping, which took longer than expected thanks to both Emma, who took her time looking at new Quidditch supplies, and Evelyn, who bought a good amount of stationery, they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

“So, what are the rules?” asked Emma

“We are not going to follow you,” said Evelyn

“Or hire someone to spy on you,” said Lucinda as she rolled her eyes

“We are going to respect your privacy and return to the castle after we are done here.” finished Bonnie, and Emma smiled

“Exactly! Now, excuse me, I have to get going. See you later!” she said as she left the table

“Don't tell me you are not even a little curious about who she is meeting,” said Lucinda as she took a sip of her drink

“Oh, we are. I mean she was never this sneaky before, I wonder who he is,” said Evelyn

“Maybe it's someone she is ashamed of?” suggested Bonnie

“Like who?” questioned Evelyn

“Maybe it's that wimp Dirk Cresswell!” laughed Lucinda

“That Hufflepuff Mudblood?”

“Well, think about it. He is a nerd, no offence Evelyn, he is a Mudblood, and a Hufflepuff with probably the weakest presence ever,” explained Lucinda

“Eh, I don't know,” said Evelyn

“Girls, I feel like we got really mean really quick,” laughed Bonnie

“Okay, let's change the subject. So, Evelyn, any ideas on how to solve your little situation?” turned Lucinda to Evelyn

“Why do we have to talk about it right now and right here?” asked the startled girl

“What else would we talk about? Bonnie's latest heartbreak over her summer love, so she can remember and start to ugly cry? No, thank you.”

“I agree, you are more interesting!” said Bonnie and Evelyn just sighted

“I don't know. Why do I even have to deal with all this bullshit?” she questioned

“Because life sucks. Now, don't change the subject,” said Lucinda

“Um, I think we should try to set up a profile, so we know who we are looking for?” suggested Bonnie

“Good thinking!” exclaimed Lucinda, “She obviously needs someone intelligent.”

“But not someone who is constantly boasting,” added Bonnie

“And someone who can put up with her passivity.” said Lucinda, which got her a small "hey!" from Evelyn

“He also has to be good-looking!”

“But not too good-looking, otherwise she would have too many rivals,”

“This is good! We should write this down!” said Bonnie

“Right? Evelyn, give us one of the notebooks you bought!” said Lucinda

“What? But it's a new one...”

“Just give it here!”

The Slytherin girl just sighed and reached into her bag, “You are going to get me a new one for this. Anyway, shouldn't it be me who lists what I want in a boyfriend?”

“No way, this is much more fun!” said Lucinda and Evelyn just rolled her eyes

Two hours and a couple of drinks later the girls had the notebook full.

“So, can we conclude?” asked Bonnie

“Yes,” answered Lucinda as the two of them looked at Evelyn dramatically, “Your boyfriend - “

“- is non-existent.” finished Bonnie

“... And it took you this long to figure it out?” asked Evelyn with a raised eyebrow

“What? You should be surprised and devastated!” said Bonnie

“Well, the moment your requirements filled more than half of my new notebook, I knew that to find someone who passes at least the majority of your requirements would be impossible.”

“Oh, look at her; Miss Smarty Pants. If you are so smart, then why don't you find yourself someone who is good enough?” asked Lucinda

“While you were busy with creating your perfect guy, I thought about who the best choice would be. Obviously, Matthias Bulstrode,” said Evelyn with a sight

“But didn't you say that you don't like him?” asked Bonnie

“Of course, I don't! He is probably the fakest person at Hogwarts! Playing the chivalrous prince always being nice to everyone! No one is like that.” sneered Evelyn

“So?”

“I said he would be the best choice. My family would be happy with the choice. However, he doesn't strike me as the type who could treat it simply as a business deal and I am not going to play house with someone I don't like. In the end, I will probably break his heart and be the bad guy, so he is out of the question.” explained Evelyn and the girls just stared at her blankly

“You know...” started Bonnie

“... you are probably the only person who thinks about it as a business deal.” finished Lucinda

“What can I say? I am my father's daughter,” smirked Evelyn

“So, who do you have in mind?” asked Bonnie hopefully, but Evelyn just looked to the ground

“I didn't come that far,” she mumbled, and the girls just sighed

“If Emma was here, she would figure something out,” said Bonnie

“Yes, she would say something like: _If we treat it as a partnership, how would you describe your partner?_ ” said Lucinda imitating their friend

“Oh my God, you are a genius!” shouted Bonnie and the girl just looked at her “Think about it! You said it yourself that you are your father's daughter!”

“Hmm... Well, it needs to be someone desperate enough to do it. Also, someone, who we can intimidate if things come to worst. Someone who I can tolerate and is agreeable. Someone who has a lot to gain from this.”

“So, someone like – “

“Snape!” said Bonnie and the girls stared at her weirded out, “Oh, no, I mean, look, it's Snape with Regulus,” she said as she pointed to the door.

The girls turned to see them enter and they greeted each other as the boys passed them.

“Are you going to join us?” asked Bonnie with a smile

“Not today, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier are supposed to meet us here. Maybe next time,” smiled back Regulus, “We also heard about what happened this morning.” he added looking at Evelyn

“Oh, you mean when your brother tried to publicly humiliate me for refusing to go on a date with him? By now there is probably no one that doesn't know,” said Evelyn

“Black is a git, don't let him get to you,” said Snape

“Oh, I am not. I am just not fond of causing a scene,” replied Evelyn

“Look, Avery is here. It was nice meeting you girls, see you later,” said Regulus as he and Snape made their way to the back room, where Avery was headed

“Wait a minute! I have a fantastic idea! You have known Regulus since you were little, why not ask him?” asked Lucinda

“Ew, no. It would be weird, he is like a cousin to me.” came the disgusted reply from Evelyn

“Oh. Then what about Snape?” asked Bonnie

“Snape?” questioned Lucinda

“Think about it. I heard that his mother lost everything after marrying his Muggle father. He is a Slytherin, I am sure that he would want to take back what belongs to his mother as she has no siblings, who would inherit. He could use your family's influence!”

“Not to say that it would piss off Black,” smirked Lucinda

“Eh, I don't know.”

“Yeah, he is nasty, but we could fix him up,” suggested Lucinda

“Don't you have classes and extra-curricular activities together?” asked Bonnie

“We do, of course, we do. I - I need to think about it,” said Evelyn

Sure, they have known each other. They were in the same house, in the same year and had most of their classes together since the first day. They worked together on projects, that were assisted to them, usually potions, and they also attended the duelling club, before it got cancelled (courtesy of the marauders).

“I mean, we talk, but that's it,” she said

“I heard that's the most you can get out of him. He also tried to cheer you up now, so I think you are good,” said Lucinda

“I need to think about it. Maybe gather some information first,” said Evelyn as she ended the discussion

Soon it was time for the girls to return to the school.

“Let's go for supper, I am famished,” said Lucinda

“Emma said that she will meet us there, so let's see if she is back,” said Bonnie

“You girls go ahead, I will see you later.”

“Huh, why?” asked Bonnie

“I have some letters to write and I would like to do it as soon as possible.”

“Oh, okay, see you later,” she said, and Lucinda just waved as the girls made their way to the Great Hall and Evelyn returned to the dungeons

She put down her things on her bed and pulled out fresh parchment as she started to write. This was one of the moments when she was glad to have been born in her family. Right now, she needed information and she knew exactly how to get it.

 


	3. Information Gathering and a Prediction

“Snape?!” came the surprised and disbelieving voice of Emma Vanity

“Shush, you are going to wake up everyone!” said Evelyn

It was Sunday night and the girls were in their room getting ready for bed.

“But… I mean... Are you sure about it? Isn't there anyone more suited for this?” asked Emma, lowering her voice and Evelyn just sighed

“We went over it so many times. We spent the majority of the day going through each and every male student and he is the least annoying choice.” sighed Evelyn

“But... It's Snape! He is... Uh... Weird. You are way out of his league.”

“Look, we already talked about this. It's either him or no one,” said Evelyn

“But! We don't know anything about him!”

“That's why we made a plan!” cut in Lucinda as she emerged from the showers and Bonnie just giggled

“What plan?” asked Emma and Evelyn at the same time

Bonnie, who was sitting on her bed squeezed her pillow in excitement as she shouted, “We are going incognito!”

Lucinda, who just sat down in front of her vanity and started to brush her hair, turned to her roommates suddenly and pointed her brush at Evelyn.

“That's right, girls! Tomorrow we are going to follow him around and learn as much as we can about him!”

“This is stupid. He is intelligent, he will see right through you,” said Evelyn

“Ohohohoho! Don't underestimate us! You know, Kethar, my brother, has grown fond of the Muggle spy movies over the summer and I might or might not have joined him on one of his secret movie nights. Trust me, I know what I am doing!” smirked Lucinda as she gave a thumbs up and turned back to the mirror

Evelyn just sighed.  _'What did I get myself into?'_

 

The next morning the girls were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast. Or at least three of them were.

“Where is Lucinda? She said that she will be with us in a minute and it's already been twenty minutes. Is she even coming?” asked Evelyn

“Let's give her another five minutes,” said Emma as she put on some butter on her toast

“Uh, girls, I think she is here,” said Bonnie as she pointed to the door

There she was in her usual Slytherin attire, however, what was unusual was her dark lipstick and large black sunglasses.

“Why is she wearing that? It's not even that bright in here...” mumbled Evelyn

Their friend just sat down next to them, ignoring the questions her friends had about her appearance and helped herself to some toast.

“No eggs today?” asked Bonnie

“I have to be careful to not ruin my lipstick. I'm still waiting for a sale to get Evelyn's mom's new  _Everlasting Lipstick_ , so no.”

“Oh, come on, Lucy, what's with the look?” asked Emma frustrated of being ignored by her friend

“Cool, right? If I am going to do that I might as well look the part.” smiled Lucinda proudly, “Now let me finish this and we will get started.”

The girls just looked at each other and shrugged.

After Lucinda finished eating, she turned to her friends. “Ladies, today's mission might be our first, but that does not mean that we can afford to fail. If anything, we have to work harder and do our best to help out our nerdy little friend here,” said Lucinda as she motioned to Evelyn

_'Nerdy little friend?!'_ thought Evelyn confused

_“_ Since I'm not the creative force in our team, we are going to go by our names. Emma,” she turned to her friend, “ your task will be to gain information about the target from the best source, someone he is close to - Regulus Black.” whispered Lucinda as she slipped a note to Emma under the table “This paper contains everything you need to know about his schedule - courtesy of his fangirls.”

“He has fangirls?” asked Evelyn surprised

“I will tell you about it later,” said Lucinda quickly, before she turned back to Emma, who went to open the folded piece of paper

Seeing that Lucinda’s eyes went wide, and she got hold of her hands. “What are you doing? You can't open it until I leave, and you have to burn it afterwards!”

Emma just shot her friend a confused look. “Why?”

“Because that's how it's done!”

“O-okay... And pray to tell, how I am supposed to inquire about Sn-“

Just as she was about to say the boy's name, Lucinda's hand was on her mouth, “You can't say that name out loud! Someone might hear us! Use the term "target".”

Emma and Evelyn just rolled their eyes at their friend, while Bonnie just giggled.

“Just relax, you are the team Captain, start with Quidditch and go from there.” smiled Bonnie

“Good idea!” said Lucinda as she removed her hand from Emma's mouth and gave her friend a thumbs up, “So, while Em works on getting information out of Regulus, we will watch the target closely with Bonnie! Nothing will get past us!”

Bonnie just grinned and gave a salute “Yes, boss.”

“And Evelyn... Uh... You just do whatever you usually do. We will take care of everything!” finished Lucinda, and Evelyn didn't know if she was supposed to be happy about not having to play a part in this play pretend or be disappointed

“Alright, ladies! Let's synchronize our watches! The next meeting will take place after supper, in our room, 7 PM sharp! Good luck, ladies!” said Lucinda as she suddenly stood up and dramatically fled the Great Hall

Her awe-struck friends just watched her leave.

“Where is she going? We have potions together...” said Evelyn confused

“I bet she just wanted to be dramatic...” said Emma as the girls turned back to their meal

When the girls entered the classroom, Lucinda was already sitting at their table in the back of the room. The girls sat down next to her as the other students filled the room.

“Target sighted,” whispered Lucinda as the group of young Slytherins entered the classroom and made their way to their seats

“The target is with his roommates; Rosier, Avery, and Mulciber,” noted Bonnie

“If you are going to whisper about his every move, you are going to be found out,” whispered Evelyn, but Lucinda just shushed her

Soon professor Slughorn arrived and the class started.

“Miss Talkalot, would you be so kind as to remove your sunglasses? We are in the dungeons after all.”

“Uh, I apologize, but I cannot do that sir. You see, I, uh... I caught something, and my eye looks disgusting,” said Lucinda

“Yes, sir. It's not a nice sight.” agreed Bonnie

“Oh my, then you should visit Madam Pomfrey, I am sure she could help you.”

“Yes, yes. Well, I didn't want to miss any of your classes, as they are always so educational and pleasant. I will pay her a visit after classes, sir.” smiled Lucinda and the class went on with a small pop-quiz on Scarab beetles and Armadillo bile.

“Exactly, Miss Evans. Now, who can tell me the uses of Scarab beetles?” asked professor Slughorn and a hand instantly shot up

“Miss Evans?”

“Evans, Evans, of course, Evans... No one is such an over-achiever...” whispered Emma as she rolled her eyes and her friends just nodded

“Scarab beetles are used in the Skele-gro healing potion and the Wit-sharpening potion.” answered the witch proudly

“How right you are! Ten points to Gryffindor.” smiled the professor “The topic of today's lesson is the Wit-sharpening potion which allows the drinker to think more clearly. Now, open your books and carefully read the instructions. After you are done, you may begin brewing the potion. Please note that this is a moderately difficult potion, so no group works, except for Miss Talkalot, who can work with Miss Travers.” said the professor and he didn't have to wait long for the sound of disappointed students

“Alright, change of the plan. Emma, observe Evelyn, Bonnie do what Emma does and I will continue to observe the target,” whispered Lucinda

At the end of the lesson, the professor walked up to check on each potion.

“It seems that you accidentally boiled it instead of just simmering, pay more attention next time,” he said to Lucinda and Bonnie as he looked into their cauldron, which was full of dark brown liquid

“Miss Vanity, your potion is almost perfect, however, it seems that you forgot to add more ginger root after simmering it for ten minutes,” he said as he moved to the next one

“And last but not least Miss Williams. Ah, beautiful potion as always. Such a nice colour, well done.” he smiled as he returned to the front.

“The three best potions belonged to Miss Williams, Miss Evans and Mr Snape, well done, 20 points to each of you. The class is over, no homework for our next lesson and have a nice day.” finished Slughorn and the students started to gather their things.

 

“I told you to copy Evelyn. Why didn't you do that?” asked Lucinda as the girls left the classroom

“It seemed easy enough,” said Emma

Suddenly there as a shout and the girls turned around.

“Williams, wait!” ran up to them the person that none of them wanted to see

“What do you want, Black?” asked Emma

“None of your business, Vanity.” said Sirius, “Uh, good job today, Evelyn,” he said awkwardly, and Evelyn just raised an eyebrow

“Uh, thank you?”

“Look, uh... Could we talk for a while? Alone?” asked Sirius and the instant reaction of the three girls was the same

“No.”

“No, you are not going to talk to her, especially not alone, not after that little stunt you pulled in the Great Hall,” said Emma

“When have I asked you, Vanity?! You continue talking even when you have nothing to do with it, could you just get lost?”

“Evie, do you want us to leave?” asked Bonnie and Evelyn just nodded

“Alright, but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down,” warned him Emma, as they left

“So, what is it now?” asked Evelyn

“Look, I want to apologize. I went overboard, and I am terribly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me since I was an ass and I made a scene, even though I know how much you hate being at the centre of attention,” said the boy as he conjured a red rose from his wand and offered it to the girl, “But I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me,” he added with a charming smile adorning his face

Evelyn just sighed as she took the rose. “Alright, I will forgive you. However, if you pull anything like that ever again, I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU. Understood?” she asked, flashing him a smile

“Perfectly. Thank you!” smiled the boy as he hugged her

“That does not mean that we are back to being all buddy-buddies. I still don’t like people touching me,” said Evelyn as the boy let her go

“Of course not,” winked the boy

“Don't you have a class to attend?” asked Evelyn

“I can always just skip Divination,”

“Please don't. Do me a favour and stay out of trouble - get to class.”

“Alright, alright. See you around, Evie.” laughed Sirius as he left and made his way to his class leaving Evelyn in the corridor

 

“I don't like it,” said Emma as the girls sat in the classroom waiting for the class to start

“I don't know, I think the new design of the place is quite charming,” said Bonnie as she looked around the classroom, while Lucinda continued to watch the Snape boy

“That's not what I am talking about! Black! That boy is trouble! I fear that he will make Evelyn fall for him and cause her problems,” explained Emma

“Honestly, I don't think that Evelyn is capable of falling for someone,” said Lucinda seriously, “She is always researching something and writing in her notebook. There was a time when I wanted to sneak a peek, but everything there is written in some code so that no one understands. It's weird. If I didn't know better, I would almost take her for a Ravenclaw.”

“Well, I am glad that she is so passionate about something,” smiled Bonnie

“By the way, how is your observation going?” asked Emma and Lucinda just sighted

“It's so boring. It was more exciting in the movies,”

“What did you expect?! We are in a school,”

“Still... However, he is kind of like Evelyn. Not saying much, mostly just sneering and rolling his eyes. It looks like he also pays a lot of attention to that Evans girl from Gryffindor,”

“Weren't they friends? I distinctly remember seeing them a couple of times together in the corridors,” said Bonnie

“Oh... Well, that could be a problem,” said Emma

“Hah, so now you are pro-Snape?” asked Lucinda

“You said his name!” shouted Bonnie, but Lucinda just rolled her eyes

“It's not like any of you referred to him as  _Target_...”

“It made me feel like we are about to assassinate him...” mumbled Bonnie

“Anyway! Better Snape than Black. We can take care of him if something happens. But Black is problematic. Being pure-blood and all…” confessed Emma

Just like Emma finished talking, Sirius Black walked in with a triumphant expression on his face. He jogged to his friends, where he hopped down overjoyed. He told them something and they all high-fived him.

“I don't like this. Not one bit. There are up to something...” said Emma darkly as she watched the boys

 

While the others were having their Divination lesson, Evelyn went to her room. Since her Arithmancy lessons started after lunch, she had 3 hours to do whatever she pleased. As she sat at her desk, she took out the letters she received yesterday and looked through them. Each of them was from a different sender, but about the same person. It was just like Evelyn thought.

_'This will be easy.'_ she thought with a smirk as she took out a parchment and started to write

If there was one thing her father taught her, it was that every agreement had to be in written form and signed by the hand of the parties is concerned. Being the successful businessman, he was, Evelyn did not doubt her father's pieces of advice.

_'If I am going to make it a business deal, it should look the part.'_ she thought as she continued writing

At the top of the page, the words  ** _THE RELATIONSHIP AGREEMENT_** were written in cursive and Evelyn made a couple of notes regarding the content.

As she was writing, the door to her room burst open and her friends, except Emma, ran in.

“Evie, we might have a problem,” said Lucinda

“What happened to the meeting in the evening? We even synchronized our watches...” joked Evelyn

“There is no time for jokes! This is an emergency!”

“We were doing some warm-up exercises - reading tea leaves and such - when Mulciber found a heart in Snape's cup. Do you know what it means? It means love!” said Bonnie

“Bonnie, it's just Divination, and honestly, I wouldn't trust Mulciber's prediction even if it was Arithmancy.” sneered Evelyn

“That's not all. Apparently, Snape is on friendly terms with that over-achiever Evans, from Gryffindor. She might be a problem.” said Lucinda

“Evans, huh?” said Evelyn as she looked at the letters, before she added, “I'm not worried and you know why?” she asked with a smile

“Why?” asked Bonnie and Evelyn just laughed

“Really? She is a nobody. Just a dirty little Mudblood playing witch. I have it all. Prestige, connections, money! If Severus is as smart as he looks like he will make the right decision.” smirked Evelyn

“... Now I see why you are a Slytherin,” said Bonnie

“By the way, where is Emma?” asked Evelyn

“Probably somewhere cornering Regulus,” said Lucinda and Evelyn just sighed

“Well, now that you are here, we could brainstorm,” said Evelyn as she handed the parchment to the girls

“Wow, so you put so much thought into this!” said Bonnie amazed

“Of course, I am not going to waltz up to him with some half-assed proposal. After I am done with the draft, I will contact my lawyer to start working on the official document.”

“What? You will take it to him?” asked the astonished Lucinda

“Of course, I want it to be as legal as it can be. It's his job to deal with things like this. He also swore secrecy to every member of the family, so I don't have to worry about him telling anyone. I would hate it if my parents were to hear about this.”

“Remind me to never cross her,” said Lucinda to Bonnie, who just nodded

 

It was just after Divination that Emma Vanity decided to look for Regulus Black. According to the information the fangirls provided, he was supposed to be in the middle courtyard with his mates. As she neared, she could see him with Snape, Rosier and the rest of their group.

“Excuse me, may I speak with Regulus for a minute?” she asked with a kind smile

“Black? Why?” asked Evan Rosier

“It's – “

“It's probably about his poor performance during the training.” sneered Avery

“I wouldn't call it poor, but yes,” said Emma and Regulus paled as he stood up

The two of them walked in a safe distance, but before she could have started, Regulus turned to her with a startled expression.

“I know what you are going to say, and I am sorry! I am better than that! Please, don't kick me off the team!” pleaded the boy

“Calm down, I am not here to kick you out. It was your first-time training with us, I understand that it might have been a little overwhelming. I know that you are better than what we have seen, so don't worry. We have a month to prepare and I will make sure that you are up to the game, even if I have to train with you every evening." she said and the boy visibly relaxed "What I ask of you is to try and think of how we could make you more confident. I remember my first time with the team. I was so nervous, but my friends sat in on our every match and practice, to cheer on me. So, after a while, I became more and more confident and now look at me! I am ready to take on the world!”

“Hm, maybe that would help…”

“Well, try asking that group of yours. I saw Snape on our last training,”

“He was just there to – “

“Relax. We only made it private so that people from other houses wouldn't spy on us. Especially Potter and his gang of misfits,” said Evelyn as she rolled her eyes

“Alright, I will keep it in mind,”

“However, please try to ask calm people, like Snape. We don't want people disturbing us. Snape looks like the calm type, you know with his books and all. I guess if you couldn't find anyone else, we could also make an exception and tolerate him bringing his Muggle-born Gryffindor friend along,” said Emma disgusted

“No need. They are not that great friends. I heard that they are childhood friends, but the girl is pretty much ignoring Severus,” said Regulus

“Oh, I see. I just saw them a couple of times in the corridors, so I only assumed. Well, it was nice to talk to you Regulus. See you later,” smiled Emma as she left

 

“ - And that's what Regulus told me.” she finished telling the story

It was the hour after the break when the girls had a free period. They were sitting in their room, each of them on their beds, only Evelyn sitting in front of their desk.

“See? Nothing to fear,” said Evelyn smugly

“You are unusually certain of yourself,” noted Emma and Evelyn just smiled

“I have every reason to be,” she said as she took out the letters from the drawer.

“This is from my mother,” she said as she held out one of them for Emma to take, “it contains information on the Prince family. Family members, dates, marriages, property and wealth. So, I know exactly how much is at the stake for Severus to gain back if he chose to. This one,” she held out another, “is from Narcissa Black. You know how she is, she knows everything about everyone. This letter contains everything she heard about the Snapes, and she also let it slip that Lucius Malfoy is fond of Severus. Which brings us to the last letter,” she finished as she held out the last one, “since my father has been doing business with his father, we have known each other for a while, and he gave me quite a few details about his little  _charity project_. I know everything I needed to know. All that remains is to write the proposal and make him agree to it,” smiled Evelyn

“And if he says no?” asked Bonnie, “I mean, this is really impressive, but you know, he could just refuse...”

“If he refuses, he is nothing more than a dunderhead. He is a Slytherin, he made friends with the right sorts. Malfoy, Black, Rosier and so on. This,” motioned Evelyn to the pieces of parchment lying on her bed, which contained the notes they made for the agreement, “is the next good choice he has to make to get where he wants to be,” smirked Evelyn

“You know, I don't know if I should be freaked out, by the measures you are willing to take in order to get rid of the boys or impressed,” mumbled Lucinda and Evelyn just sighted

“It doesn't matter. I will get what I want. One way or another...”

“Seriously, stop, you are starting to scare me,” said Lucinda

“Alright, so are we settled? Can I write to my lawyer?”

“Uh, I believe that we covered everything,” said Bonnie and Evelyn started to write the letter

Now she only had to wait for her lawyer to write the agreement and convince Snape to agree.

_'And after that, I can finally return to my research...'_ thought Evelyn happily

The poor thing had no idea what she got herself into, by owling her lawyer...

 


	4. A Strange Proposal

It was Wednesday afternoon, right after Evelyn's classes finished, that she walked in on a commotion in her dorm room.

“This is the last try! If this charm doesn't work, I swear I will burn this whole dorm down!” came the angry voice of Lucinda

“Just what the hell is going on in here?” asked Evelyn as she opened the door

Lucinda was pointing her wand at the parcel lying on Evelyn's bed, while Emma was trying to hold her back from behind, and Bonnie was smiling on her bed.

“Evie, it's here!” shouted Bonnie excitedly

Evelyn dropped her bag next to her dresser and went to look at the parcel. At first sight, it looked like an ordinary parcel; a medium-sized box wrapped in paper and tied with a string of yarn. On the packaging was her name and Hogwarts address as well as several stamps saying  ** _confidential_**  and  ** _top secret_**. However, as she inspected the package, the yarn was full of difficult knots, making it impossible to cut through it.

“You didn't try to open it by any chance, did you?” she asked even though she already knew the answer

“Noooo...”

“Yes...”

“Maybe?”

Evelyn just rolled her eyes as she raised the package for her friends to see, “It says confidential, which means that only the receiver can open it,” she explained as she untied the main knot

As she opened the package the girls gathered around her, eager to catch a glimpse of the document.

“Is that it?” asked Lucinda disappointed

“Just... Plain paper?” added Emma confused as she took a piece of paper to examine it

“Of course not. Watch and learn,” said Evelyn, taking back the paper from her friend

The moment she touched the paper the golden ink appeared.

“So cool...” came the amazed voices of her friends and the girls slowly went through the document.

 

For Severus Snape, it was like any other Thursday. He woke up to Evan Rosier banging on the bathroom door, shouting at Avery for being slow.

“For Merlin’s sake, just use a spell!” groaned Regulus Black from his bed

“If there was one, I would! It requires time and touch to get my hair to look glorious! Now stop hogging the bathroom!”

“Look, we all know that you've got a couple of mirrors hidden in your truck just take one out and use it!” mumbled Mulciber from the bed

“So you can learn my hairstyling techniques? No way!”

“Avery, if you don't come out in five minutes, I am going to hex you myself!” shouted an enraged Regulus Black as he got out of his bed

After they all made themselves presentable, Severus was walking to the Great Hall with his roommates.

“This is so stupid! Why do I have to wake up early for breakfast when my first lesson starts at ten o'clock? I could be sleeping right now,” mumbled Regulus

“Well, you can still go back to bed afterwards, unlike us. We have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs...” sighed Severus

“Hah, I guess you would like it better if it was with Gryffindors,” smirked Regulus and Severus just shot him a glare

“What was that?” asked Rosier as he looked over his shoulder at the two of them

“Nothing, I was just telling Severus, how boring it must be to have Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs,” said Regulus

“Oh, in a way it's better than the classes with Gryffindors,” sneered Rosier

“Once in potions, they sabotaged Yaxley's potion. The poor bloke got a lot of burns, he had to be sent to the hospital wing,” said Mulciber

“Maybe we should teach them a lesson. Give them a taste of their own medicine...” smirked Avery

“Let us wait until they do something,” ended the discussion Rosier

As the boys arrived in the Great Hall, Severus saw his childhood friend, Lily Evans sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor table. When she saw him, she gave him a smile and a small wave, making his heart skip a beat. Trying to fight the blush coming to his face, he just nodded back.

The boys were enjoying the breakfast when Avery poked Mulciber.

“Oh, look, the bad girls club is here,” he snickered

Soon enough a group of Slytherin girls entered the Great Hall chatting with each other. They were jokingly referred to as the bad girls club since they were a group of girls who were not afraid to get dirty.

Emma Vanity was the Quidditch captain and she was merciless when it came to Quidditch or her friends.

In Snape's opinion, Lucinda Talkalot's name was quite fitting as she was the chatterbox of the group. She was also the loudest and the crudest of them all.

The last two members were the ones, who were probably sorted in the wrong house.   
Bonnie Travers seemed to be the tamest and the softest member of the group, while Evelyn Williams was a perfect Ravenclaw with her head in the books, always writing in her notebook. There were times when he saw her in the library, reading what seemed to be complicated and difficult books.   
However, there were rumours about her being involved in dark magic, so maybe that's why she was sorted into Slytherin.   
Of course, there was also what the other's referred to as  _'The Incident with the Mudblood Slytherin'_. 

It was not like he cared about rumours, as he considered her to be quite talented and intelligent.

“Mate, you should ask her out,” said Avery to Rosier, whose eyes were fixated on Vanity

“What? No! Why? We are... Friends,” said Rosier awkwardly as his head turned back to his table and took a drink from his tea

“Right.  _Friends..._ ”

“Really.”

“Okay,” said Avery with a smirk and the boys returned to their meal

“They are staring at us again,” said Regulus after a while

“They have been for the past two days. I wonder what it is about,” said Mulciber

“Maybe they are talking about how handsome we are! And you know, girl stuff,” said Rosier as he shot a smirk to Emma Vanity, who blushed and looked away

She said something to her friends and they laughed.

“Maybe it's about Regulus,” said Severus and the boys looked at him in confusion, “He is the newest member of the Quidditch team and Vanity is set on helping him. I wouldn't be surprised if she got her friends involved,” he explained

“Makes sense,” said Avery

After breakfast, the boys walked to the transfiguration classroom where they waited for the lesson to begin. Soon professor McGonagall walked in and the lesson started.

“Today we will begin our discussion of the second sub-branch of transfiguration: switching. It is going to be mainly a theoretical lesson. First, I will give you a general overview of switching and what spells fall into this category, then we will compare and contrast it with the general transfigurations you have been studying for the last three years.” she said sternly, and the students groaned

“Please kill me now,” whispered Lucinda Talkalot and Severus found himself mentally agreeing with her

 

After the lesson finally ended, the students hurried out of the classroom.

“Good luck,” whispered the girls and they gave Evelyn thumbs-ups before they left, leaving Evelyn in the corridor alone to wait for a certain Slytherin boy

_'Now or never. Remember what father taught you...'_ thought Evelyn as she thought about ways to approach him

She stayed up pretty late and she came up with thousands of plans, however, now, as she stood here with butterflies in her stomach, she once again questioned this plan of theirs.

As soon as she saw him leaving with his friends, she did what she did the best; pretended to be someone she is not. After she got into the character, she walked up to them with a charming smile on her face.

“Excuse me, may I have a word with Severus?” she asked, and the boys just looked at her confused

“Certainly,” said Rosier as he smirked and sent a wink to the confused Severus before dragging his friends away

Evelyn watched them leave and turned to Severus. “I need to talk to you, but it's something private. Please, follow me,” she said, and Snape followed her into an empty classroom.

“So, what do you want from me?” asked Severus with a raised eyebrow as he saw Evelyn locking the door and casting a silencing spell

“I will get there. Please, take a seat,” she said with a smile

“I would rather stand.”

“Trust me, we are going to be here for a while...”

Snape just rolled his eyes as he sat down, “So, what is it?”

“Oh, Severus, it's not what I want, but what WE want,” smirked Evelyn as she leaned to the teacher's desk and crossed her arms in front of her, “I have a proposal for you. One that could change your life.” said Evelyn, as she reached into her bag, took out a bundle of papers and placed them on the table in front of Severus

“ _The relationship agreement?_ What is this about?” asked Severus confused

“As the name says, it's an agreement between two parties – “

“ _This agreement ("Agreement") establishes an exclusive romantic relationship ("Relationship") between the following undersigned parties_  What the-? Is this a prank?” asked Severus angrily as he stood up

“Do you honestly believe that I have spare time to waste on such nonsense?! This is a legal document, you can see the stamps and the signatures of my lawyer,” said Evelyn frustrated as she showed him the papers containing the legal signature of her lawyer and Severus paled

“But... Why me?” he asked sternly, and Evelyn just sighed

“Honestly, you are probably the only male student in Hogwarts who I could tolerate. You seem to be the quiet, brooding type, and I need someone who appreciates his alone time. You are also smart enough to know that if you try to pull something, I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU.” she said menacingly as she leaned closer to Severus, “I need you to treat it as a business deal; pose as my boyfriend until the end of the seventh year, or until decided otherwise and you may use the perks that come with having me as your girlfriend,” finished Evelyn with a smirk

“What kind of perks?” asked Severus intrigued as he sat down

“Oh dear, you do not only get a nice arm candy for social occasions,” said Evelyn as she smiled and put her right hand on her hip, “but my family is quite well off, so we could not only sponsor you later on but also help with making connections. Maybe even get back an heirloom or two. Name it and I will help you make it yours,” said Evelyn with a smirk

After giving it a thought Severus asked: “Is this because of Black?”

Now, this was something Evelyn didn't want to talk about. Her father would always say:  _'You have to be confident when you are doing business.'_ however, when it came to emotions Evelyn was lost. How is she going to play it confident when she had no idea what made her do that?

With a sigh, she made her decision to be honest rather than play a role as she answered: “To be completely honest, it has been on my mind for a while now. You may know that I like to research things, however, recently I had a difficulty with one of my research and I believe the boys hitting on me are the ones to blame. Bonnie's slip of the tongue only hurried up the process.”

“So, you are blaming them for your own incompetence?”

“My own - ? What? No! Just... Don't worry about that! It has nothing to do with you! The only thing that concerns you is that proposal! You may take that copy, as it is yours. Take a look at it, go through it with your lawyer or chose someone to be your advisor. You may add your own terms and we will go through it later.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be part of this... this thing!” said Snape as he motioned to the papers on the desk and Evelyn frowned

“If you refuse, you are the biggest fool in this school and I will personally make sure that it would be the worst choice of your life.” said Evelyn darkly, before she smiled, “I expect to hear from you ten to fourteen days from today. I believe you know, that you have to treat it as a delicate matter...” finished Evelyn and Snape just nodded

“Well, thank you for your time. I will see you later. If you have any questions, seek me out.” she said as she undid the enchantments, “And remember Severus, I can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. Choose carefully...” she said as she left the classroom

 

Severus Snape expected many things when Evelyn Williams asked to talk to him, however, this was nothing he could ever imagine. He thought back to the scene in the empty classroom, as he read through the document in his dorm. Thankfully it was empty as Rosier and the boys were outside and Regulus had a class.

He had no idea what to think about this. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. There was some part of him, which still expected it to be some kind of joke, however, Evelyn didn't seem like she was joking. Oh no, it seemed like she had already decided. And Severus hated every minute of it. He felt like a puppet acting according to Evelyn's plans. Severus was ambitious, yes, but becoming a spoiled pure-blood girl's boy toy was something he didn't know how to feel about.

Yes, she was rich and powerful, but was it worth it? That proposal, with all fifty pages of it, was a bit too much for him.

Also, what about Lily? Sure, they grew apart in recent years, but he had hoped that she will eventually come back to him.

Severus's wondering was cut short as Regulus entered their dorm.

“Why do they even bother with that class when no one is paying attention! History of magic is such an interesting subject! If only we had a better teacher!” mumbled the boy angrily as he threw his bag on the floor near his bed, “What are you up to?” he asked Severus as he saw the stack of papers, he was studying

“Nothing of importance,” said Severus as he put down the paper in his hand, “Say, Regulus, what do you know about the Williams family?” he asked awkwardly, and Regulus just raised an eyebrow

“The Williams family, or a certain female member of the family?” he asked with a smirk

“Both.”

“Oh, well, the Williams are just like the Malfoys... Ancient, wealthy and powerful. Evelyn's father is a member of the Wizengamot, while he is involved with a couple of businesses; both magical and Muggle. Her mother is the co-owner of "Siren's Secret" a popular makeup up and clothing line. You might have heard of it, girls are crazy about that stuff. And Evelyn... Well, you know her. She is average; she is witty, has an attitude, but otherwise she is pretty cool.” he said, “My brother had a crush on her when we were younger...” he added after a while

This was another perk that came with  _dating_  her. It would piss off Black. The thought itself made Severus smirk.

“Okay, you are creeping me out. Why are you smirking?” asked Regulus

Severus knew that if he wanted to make the most of this, he would need an advisor.

“Actually, I believe I may be in need of your assistance... I need an advisor,” he finished, and Regulus just sighed

“I hope it's nothing dangerous...” he mumbled as he walked to Severus's bed

 

“He is there!” whisper-shouted Bonnie in the Great Hall

“Calm down, it's only been a day. He probably needs to think this through,” said Evelyn

“What is there to think about? He gets to date one of the best girls at Hogwarts! He should feel honoured that you thought of him,” said Emma

“Eh, I don't know. I might have scared him a bit,” mumbled Evelyn while she hung her head in shame

“Good. He needs to know his place,” smirked Lucinda

“Oh my God, he is coming this way!” whispered Bonnie excitedly and the girls looked up

“Good morning. I would like to have a few words with you when you are free,” said Severus to Evelyn

“She is free now!” shouted Bonnie and the girl shot her a look that clearly said shut up

“I can meet you after classes in the same classroom as before,” said Evelyn and Severus just nodded before he joined his friends at the table

 

“So, how can I help you?” asked Evelyn as she entered the classroom after a particularly boring History of Magic lesson

“I have made my decision.”

“Already? Did you think it through? Did you make any additions, or do you have any comments?” asked the surprised Evelyn

“No. It is a well-written document. I can see that you put thought into it.”

“So? What is your answer?” asked Evelyn

Even though she tried to keep a straight face, she was anxious. What will he do now? Just roll with it? Refuse and laugh at her? Or try his luck at blackmailing her?

“I accept your proposal,” said Severus and Evelyn breathed out of relief

“Amazing,” she said with a wide smile and the two of them went over the paperwork

“Thank you. I believe that this partnership will be quite beneficial for both of us,” she said with a smile as she shook Severus' hand

“I am certain,” he said as the two of them shook hands

They believed that this was the start of a successful partnership, but in reality, they had no idea how much it was going to change their life...

 


	5. Just Another Day at Hogwarts

“So, what is going to happen now?” asked Bonnie at lunch

“What do you mean?” looked at her Evelyn confused

“You know! Are you two going to walk around holding hands, have study dates, and snog behind the statues?” asked the girl dreamily

“Ew, no,” replied the disgusted girl

“You know what happens when you are dating someone, don't you?” asked Emma

“Yes, hand-holding and kissing are just the beginning before it comes to se-“ explained Lucinda, however, her mouth was quickly covered by an embarrassed Evelyn

“WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS HERE?! It's just... Uh... We... We are not at that stage, okay? Just, let me do my thing! We - we have everything figured out, okay?!” said the embarrassed girl awkwardly, lowering her head and hiding her face behind her hair

“Oh, of course. That agreement of yours...” mumbled Lucinda

“Um, can we go back to the original question?” asked Bonnie

“To answer your question, we are going to live our life. Sunday's are our date days, so I guess I will see him on Sunday...” said Evelyn as she took a bite

“But how are you going to announce it? You know that you are "dating", we know it as well, but what about the others?”

“Well, I am not going to announce it in the middle of lunch time! Word travels fast at Hogwarts, we will just use the power of gossip,” smirked Evelyn and Lucinda laughed

“I can't wait to see Black's face when he finds out...”

 

After lunch, the girls were on their way to the potions classroom, when they heard the deep voice of Sirius Black.

“How good to see you, girls! Evie, you look amazing!” said Sirius as he walked up to the girls and put his arm over Evelyn's shoulders

The girls just rolled their eyes and made a disgusted face.

“Hello, Sirius,” greeted him Evelyn

“You know, since we are now back to being friends, I believe that we should spend more time together,” said Sirius as they walked to the classroom

“I am not going on a date with you...” said Evelyn

“Yes, yes, I had the feeling you would say that! So, rather than going somewhere, we should put our brains together, you know, like two of the best Hogwarts students,”

“Hah,  _two of the best Hogwarts students?_  Your work is acceptable at the best.” sneered Emma and Lucinda laughed

However, Sirius ignoring them both continued as if nothing happened, “That said, we should pair up on today's double potions! What do you say?” he asked while flashing Evelyn his charming smile, the one that always got him what he wanted

“Uh, too bad. I promised Bonnie that I will work with her today,” said Evelyn awkwardly

“Travers, huh? It's okay, we can just switch! She can work with James instead,”

“I really don't want to work with him...” mumbled Bonnie

“I don't think that would be a good idea. You should stick with your friend and I will stick with mine,” said Evelyn as she tried to remove Sirius' hand from her shoulder

“Or better, she can be with Remus! He is nice, and he is really good at potions,”

As they neared the classroom, the other students started to notice them. Some pointed, some whispered, while others just looked at them and went in.

“Alright look, I promised Bonnie, so I am not ditching her. Also, I don't think that it would be allowed,” said Evelyn as she turned to face Sirius in front of the door

“Nonsense. Snivellus and Evans worked together in the first two years and Slughorn didn't care,” argued Sirius

“It doesn't matter. I am not leaving Bonnie for you,” said Evelyn

“Also, her boyfriend wouldn't like that,” added Bonnie and Evelyn just shot her a look

“He doesn't have to know...” smirked Sirius

“He is not blind...” said Lucinda

“Bli-! WAIT! It's someone from our class?!” shouted Sirius with his eyes wide just before he ran into the class

“Well done, Bonnie...” sighed Evelyn

“Sorry... I just didn't want to work with any of the Gryffindors...” said Bonnie apologetically as the girls walked in just to hear Sirius shouting

“ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU, WANKERS, IS DATING EVELYN WILLIAMS?!” shouted the enraged Sirius Black and Evelyn facepalmed

“I think I am going to die from shame...” she whispered

“SIT DOWN YOU MORON, YOU ARE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF!” shouted Lucinda

“I agree with her. You should really sit down, Sirius,” said Remus Lupin

“Stay out of this Remus! I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET MY ANSWER!” shouted Sirius

Now the students were looking at one another, waiting for someone to speak up, while others were looking at Sirius Black and Evelyn Williams.

Before anyone could have said anything more, professor Slughorn walked in.

“What is this commotion? Everyone, settle down, the class has begun,” he said as he went to take his place, “Mr Black, please take your seat or leave the class.” he said sternly, and Sirius begrudgingly sat down

“Now, during our last lesson, we focused on the mind, however today we are going to start on the body-altering potions, namely on the beautification potion, the blemish removing potion, the strengthening solution and the hair smoothing serum,” explained Slughorn

“Ha, hear that Snivellus? Maybe there is a solution to fix your ugly face!” sneered James Potter

“Keep that up, Potter, and when I get my hands on you, there will be no solution to fix YOUR face,” said Mulciber

“Oh wow, it seems that Snivellus got himself a bodyguard!” laughed Sirius

“Or maybe... A boyfriend?” said James and the boys burst out laughing

“That's it, Potter!” said Mulciber as he stood up

“Now, now, everyone, calm down! 15 points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn,” said Slughorn as he continued with the lesson

 

After classes, the girls, except for Emma, who went on a scroll with Evan Rosier, were sitting in the common room. Evelyn was reading a book about Nordic runes, sitting on a pillow in front of the sofa, while Bonnie laid on the sofa, her head in Lucinda's lap. The two of them were studying, with Lucinda reading the theory out loud for them, however, it seemed that Bonnie was starting to fall asleep.

That was until Emma burst in, “Girls, we need to talk! ASAP!” she shouted

Poor Bonnie, who was on a brink of falling asleep jolted and headbutted Lucinda, who just closed the book.

“OH FUUUUCK!” groaned Lucinda as she put a hand to her bleeding nose, while Bonnie held her aching head, “I hope someone is dying!” said Lucinda menacingly as she tried to stop her nosebleed with the tissues Evelyn gave her

“Not yet, but maybe tonight! Let's go upstairs!” said Lucinda and the girls went to their room

“I hope it's not broken,” mumbled Lucinda as she laid on her bed

“Sorry...” mumbled Bonnie

“Anyway, you won't believe what Evan told me!” said Emma excitedly

“Oh, trust me we will,” said Lucinda unimpressed

“He finally asked you out?” asked Bonnie hopefully

“What? No! After dinner Snape, Avery and the rest are going to duel Potter and his group!” she said

Now that seemed to help Lucinda's mood, “I need to see that,” she said grinning

“You need to see Madam Pomfrey...” said Evelyn looking at Lucinda's nose

“Oh, come on, I want to see them kicking that smug Potter's ass!” said Lucinda

“But wait, didn't Mulciber receive a howler from his father, at the start of the year, saying that if he gets into any trouble he will be taken out of school?” asked Bonnie confused

“Yes, he did. Now they are looking for someone to take his place...” said Emma

_'Oh no, I hope he is not going to take his place...'_ thought Evelyn worried

 

“What happened to your nose, Talkalot? Someone had enough of your bullshit and decided to give you what you deserve?” laughed Sirius when the girls entered the Great Hall

Thankfully Lucinda's nosebleed stopped, however, her nose was now swollen and blue.

Lucinda just gave him a finger as she didn't even look at him and just continued to walk. While having their meal, Evelyn kept looking at a group of Slytherin boys worried.

“What's with you? You are staring at them...” said Emma

“Oh... It's nothing...” said Evelyn as she returned to her meal

“She is probably worried about her boy-toy…” sneered Lucinda, but Evelyn was in no mood for this now

“Alright, let's get you to the hospital wing,” said Bonnie as the girls finished their meal and left the Great Hall

“Uh, you girls go ahead. I will catch up with you later...” said Evelyn as she stood near the entrance to the Great Hall

“Why?” asked Emma confused

“I... Uh... I have something to talk about with Severus.”

“OOOOOH! I see how it is!” smirked Emma

“Tch, you just got together, and you are already ditching us for him! SHAME!” cried Lucinda and Evelyn just rolled her eyes

“Yes, I am the worst for letting my wounded friend go to the hospital wing without me...”

“At least you know that it's wrong...” laughed Lucinda as the girls headed to the staircases

“I will make it up to you!” shouted Evelyn after them

“I am counting on that!” shouted back Lucinda

 

When Severus Snape left the Great Hall, ready to face the Marauders, he found Evelyn Williams, his supposed-to-be-girlfriend, waiting for him.

“Severus, do you have a minute?” she asked shyly, and the boys let out a teasing "Oooooo"

“Uh, I am heading somewhere right now...” he said awkwardly

“Just a minute!” she blurted out and Severus raised an eyebrow at her outburst

“Alright...” he said as the two went to a secluded part of the room, out of everyone's reach

After today's double potions, where the marauders made fun of him non-stop, he expected her to be ready to cancel the agreement.

“I - I would like to apologize...” she said, and Severus could already hear the rest of the sentence

_I would like to apologize, but today Potter and Black's comments opened my eyes, and I want to cancel the agreement._

_I would like to apologize, but I am cancelling the agreement because you are an ugly greasy git._

“Things didn't go quite according to the plan,”

_'There it is...'_  thought Snape

“Bonnie said something stupid again, that sent Sirius into a frenzy. It must have been uncomfortable for you...” she said, and Severus just looked at her confused

_'Wait... Was she talking about...?'_

“Not really... It was just Black making a fool of himself like usually,” 

“I'm glad that you think so,” she smiled relieved

“Is that all?”

“Uh, I also have a request,” she said awkwardly, “but first, who is the fourth member of your duelling team?” she asked, and Severus eyed her warily

“How do you-“

“Rosier told Emma, who told us,” sighed Evelyn

“Of course. Bloody Rosier was probably trying to show off...” mumbled Snape

“Now, answer the question,” said Evelyn

“Why do you care?” asked Severus, “Are you afraid that I will disgrace you if we lose?” he sneered

“What? No! If you boys put your skills together, you can win easily! They are too cocky and way too impulsive! No, that's not what I am worried about...” laughed Evelyn

Severus just eyed her for a moment, however, she seemed to be honest enough.

“I am just worried about Regulus,” said Evelyn quietly

“Regulus? Why?” asked Severus confused

“Sirius is Regulus's brother, no matter what. I, myself, have no siblings, so I don't know how that goes, but Regulus always admired his brother and I don't want to see him having to choose between his brother and his friends,” said Evelyn

That made Severus think. Regulus talked about his brother nonchalantly, but he didn't know how he really felt about him. Of course, with him being in Slytherin, it was something he had to hide if he wanted to fit in. Severus made a mental note to learn more about Regulus and Sirius's relationship.

“Why do you care so much about Regulus?”

“You may not know, but we are kind of childhood friends. Madam Black and my mother are friends, so she often brought them to our house.”

“I see. Well, if it's so important to you, I will let you know that Wilkes decided to take Mulciber's place... And I will try to spare Regulus from having to choose between us...” said Severus and Evelyn smiled wide

It was probably the first and the only real smile Severus saw her give. Usually, her smile didn't show her teeth and didn't reach her eyes.

“Thank you, Severus! Well, I will not keep you anymore, your friends are waiting. Good luck and don't let Filch catch you,” said Evelyn as she smiled and left to join her friends in the hospital wing

As she left Severus watched her leave. This girl's behaviour confused him, but he could feel a sudden feeling of calmness spreading through his chest. It felt nice to have someone wishing him good luck, instead of trying to talk him out of it. Not to say, that she actually believed that he could beat the Marauders in the duel.

Leaving the castle, he felt what he didn't feel in a very long time. He was confident and ready to prove himself. Evelyn herself said that the Marauders are too cocky and impulsive for their own good. If one of the most intelligent students thinks so, then what could possibly go wrong? 


	6. A Duel, a Prank, and a Friendly Gesture

“Look who has graced us with their presence...” sneered James Potter as he and the Marauders walked out of the forest facing the Slytherins

“It seems that they are bigger fools than they look like! Especially you, Snivellus! I can't believe you actually came for a beating!” laughed Sirius

“Just you wait, you won't be laughing after I am done with you...” said Snape menacingly, taking a threatening step forward, however, he was stopped by Rosier

“Let's not get carried away,” he whispered to Severus, “Before we start, we should go over the rules,” said Rosier, looking at the Gryffindors

“Hah, as if you snakes, ever played by the rules!” shouted James

“It might surprise you, but that's how it's done in the civilized society,” sneered Rosier, “anyway, only magic is allowed, no foul play and we duel until the other party surrenders or is unable to fight back,” he explained while shooting looks at both parties

“Deal,” said Remus Lupin and Rosier just nodded, while he stepped back, “Go ahead, Severus, after all this is your fight.”

James Potter just smirked, and he was ready to step forward, however, he was stopped by Sirius Black

“Let me have this one, mate. Merlin knows I need it...” sighed Sirius 

“Go ahead,” laughed James as Sirius took his place in front of Severus

The two took their stance, but instead of bowing, as required, they just nodded their heads and the duel began. As expected, Sirius was the first one to start shooting one offensive spell after another, while Snape dodged them all.

“Haha! That's it mate, show him how it's done!” cheered James and Sirius smirked

Peter Pettigrew also had a smile on his face, however, Remus Lupin was quietly studying the Slytherins observing the duel.

“You think they are planning something?” asked James as he looked at the Slytherins

“They are just too relaxed...” said Remus and James just smirked

“So, Rosier, how does it feel to know that you are on the losing side?” taunted James

“How would I know? You should be asking that yourself...” smiled Rosier as he continued to watch Severus

The moment James Potter turned his gaze back to the duel, was the moment when Sirius shot a number of small arrows at Severus, however, he didn't just dodge them, but sent them back at Sirius whose eyes widened at the sudden attack. At the last minute, he managed to dodge them, but it seems that he lost his advantage. It was Snape's turn to attack, and he did. He was shooting stronger and stronger spells at Sirius, and Sirius knew that he couldn't keep up his shield much longer.

“He is good...” whispered Avery to Rosier, who was smirking

“A lot better than expected... He is giving it all...” mumbled Rosier

The moment Sirius's shield scattered, Severus was quick to cast Expelliarmus, knocking Sirius back and the wand out of his hand. He caught the wand with ease and he smirked as the Marauders ran to help Sirius up.

“You've lost, Black,” he said with a smirk, “How does it feel, to be the one in the dust? It seems that you are all talk... No wonder Williams doesn't want anything to do with you!” sneered Snape

“Don't bring her into this...” said Sirius as he stood up

“Why? Does the truth hurt?” taunted him Snape

“SHUT. UP.” said Sirius, who was getting worked up more and more

“Interesting, isn't it? The mysterious way how the universe works... You have taunted me, humiliated me for all these years, and yet the girl you have been pining after all this time has more interest in me than she ever had in you,” sneered Severus and Sirius's face went pale

“W-what? No way... You?! She would never...” said Sirius in disbelief

“Oh, but she would...”

“Sirius, don't listen to him, he is just trying to piss you off,” said Remus Lupin as he tried to hold back Sirius

“And it's working... If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from her...” said Sirius menacingly

“Now, why would I do that? As you can see I won, so maybe you should be watching yourself...”

Snape only had time to finish the sentence as Sirius launched at Snape, knocking him to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the face.

“YOU. SHOULDN'T. TALK. ABOUT. SOMETHING. YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND.” shouted Sirius between punches

The moment Sirius tackled Snape into the ground the Slytherin boys pulled out their wand.

“Should we?” asked Wilkes

“Black brought it upon himself...” sighed Rosier as with a spell he blasted Sirius from Severus

Upon seeing Sirius fly into a nearby tree James Potter sprang into action as he pointed his wand at Rosier.

“Ah, ah, ah! He deserved this. He broke the rules we set.” said Rosier as he stood in front of Snape

“You threw him into a tree...” said Remus

“And you can be happy that I only did that... Breaking the rules is usually rewarded with something much worse...” replied Rosier while he went to help Snape get to his feet

“Just a pointer, next time rather than hurrying to his side, the second should be brave enough to stand up and continue the duel...” he said looking pointedly at James Potter before turning away and starting to walk away

“Oh, don't worry, I will...” said James Potter as he shot a spell at Rosier

What he didn't expect was Avery throwing himself in front of Rosier and casting a shield spell.

“You shouldn't have done that...” said Rosier quietly

“How dare you attack someone from behind?! You coward!” shouted Avery as he cast a spell the marauders never heard of

James Potter's defensive spell was cut through like nothing and he flew back a couple of meters, before landing with a thud.

“James!” shouted Remus as he ran to check up on his friend

“If this was a duel to death, you would be dead, Potter...” said Avery, “Knowing spells is not all there is to duelling.”

“You know, I expected this to be an eventful duel, but I don't take kindly to someone breaking the rules we agreed on,” said Rosier as he, Avery and Wilkes walked closer, “or someone who would attack me from behind... Lupin, you seem to have more brain than these two; you haven't crossed me yet, so I will allow you to leave now, with no injuries,” said Rosier as he looked at Remus

“And take that shaking fool with you,” added Wilkes as he pointed to Peter Pettigrew, who was watching from a far distance

“Why would you let us leave like that?” asked Remus confused

“As I said before, we have no business with you. You haven't crossed us... You are simply just friends with the wrong kind,” said Rosier, “We haven't seen or heard you start something with either Severus or Avery, and you stayed out of this duel.”

“What of my friends?” asked Remus and Rosier let out a sadistic laugh

“Your friends... Oh, I have plans with your friends...” he said with a smirk

“What are you planning?”

“Oh, just teaching them a lesson...”

“I am afraid, I cannot let that happen,” said Remus as he stood up and took out his wand

Rosier just sighed, “Fine, be that way...” he said and before Remus could blink, one of the Slytherins cried "Petrificus Totalus!" and Remus fell to the ground paralyzed

“Now,” said Rosier as he turned to where the last standing Gryffindor was supposed to be “wait, where is he?” he asked confused

“Should we go and look for him?” asked Wilkes

“No need, let's teach them a lesson...” smirked Rosier as he motioned for Severus to come over “Now, what do you reckon we do with them?”

“We could tie them to a tree and leave them there!” suggested Avery with excitement

“What? No! You know what is in this forest?” asked Rosier turning to Avery, who just shrugged “Exactly, I refuse to go to Azkaban because of a bad prank...”

“We could do something to humiliate them...” said Snape

“Hmm... Do you have something in mind?” asked Rosier intrigued

“Not really, I just want them to know how it feels to be humiliated in public...”

“Hmm, let me think...” said Rosier as he closed his eyes

“We could steal their clothes...” suggested Wilkes

“And put them in a place where everyone can see them...” added Avery with a smirk

That gave Rosier an amazing idea, “Gentlemen, I've got a plan.” he said with a smirk as he opened his eyes

 

In the middle of the night, four Slytherins were creeping in the castle levitating the three petrified Gryffindor boys.

“Alright, we are going in, Severus, you keep watch...” whispered Rosier as Wilkes and Avery levitated the boys to the Great Hall

“Why do I have to be the one on the watch?” asked Snape

“Because I don't trust those two! Now, do as you were told...” said Rosier as he disappeared in the dark

“Ha-ha, this is going to be great!” laughed Avery, but he was shushed by Rosier

“Be quiet! We don't want anyone finding them before morning...” said Rosier as he was casting a spell, he learned from one of his grandfather's books

“There, they will be petrified for quite a while!” he said as he took a step back to admire his handiwork, “Now, you will think twice before starting something with us...”

After the boys finished, they made their way to the common room.

“Now, everything is taken care of! Well, almost everything...” said Rosier as he looked at Severus's face

His nose was bloody, and he had a black eye. “We can't go to the hospital wing. They would know right away, that you had something to do with it. Do you have something to cover it up?”

“Like what? An eyepatch?” asked Avery

“I am not going to wear an eyepatch!” said Severus and Rosier rolled his eyes

“I meant a potion or something...”

“Oooooh! Yes, that would be quite helpful...” said Avery

As the boys walked into the common room, they saw a figure on the sofa reading a book.

 

When the entrance to the common room opened, Evelyn Williams, who was taking her time reading on the sofa, looked up. It was late, and she was wondering who it could be at such an hour.

“Isn't it too late for being out here?” asked Rosier

“I could ask you the same question...” said Evelyn as she took a look at the boys, “You look better than expected! No mud or blood on your clothes, and your hair is well-styled as always...”

“Tch, by how much time he takes styling it, it would be impossible to mess it up...” mumbled Avery and Evelyn laughed

“And...  SEVERUS!” she shouted as she saw the boy’s face

She ran up to him and before he could move, she brushed his hair away from his face, so she could take a look at the damage. “Oh my, it looks awful... Does it hurt?” she asked as she gently touched the blue skin around his eye, and he winced

“You should see Madam Pomfrey...” said Evelyn as she took her hand away

“Uh, that would be problematic...” said Rosier and Evelyn looked at him

“Why?”

“You see we might have played a little practical joke on our Gryffindor friends and we wouldn't want to be found out...” said Rosier with a smirk

“Oh... Do you have a bruise removal paste or something?” asked Evelyn as she turned to Severus

“Bruise removal paste?” asked Avery confused

“Yes... You know, to remove that nasty bruise...” motioned Evelyn to Severus's face

“I can't believe I didn't think of that!” said Rosier 

“It doesn't matter, Regulus was the one who had it, and he's run out of it after last week's practice...” said Severus and Evelyn just sighed

“Stay here, I will get you some...” she said as she walked to her room

The moment Evelyn was out of sight the boys turned to Severus.

“Alright, what's the deal with you two?” asked Rosier

“Nothing...”

“Yes, because it sure looked like nothing...” mumbled Avery

“Wait... Are you the mystery boyfriend Black was crazy about?” asked Rosier smirking

“You will find out soon enough...” said Severus and Rosier's smirk widened

“You are, aren't you? Ha-ha, this is amazing! I can't wait to see Black's face!” laughed Rosier

“Well done, Snape!” said Avery as he patted him on the back

“Alright, gents, let's leave them alone! Good job today by the way...” said Rosier as he looked at Snape

“Tch, I ended up getting beaten up on the ground...” he mumbled as he looked away in shame

“Only because Black broke the rules. Listen, Severus, and listen well; you've won in a fair fight and you should be proud of yourself!” said Rosier before he turned and left to their room

“You know, he is right... Black's second didn't take his place after you took his wand, so technically the duel was over before he attacked you... He was just being a sore loser. Goodnight, Snape,” said Wilkes as he passed him and left to his room

After a while, Evelyn returned with the paste in a glass jar and with wet wipes.

“The others left?” she asked surprised and Severus nodded

“Oh! I see... Uh, would you mind if I cleaned you up here?” she asked awkwardly, not looking at Severus

The poor boy's eyes went wide at the suggestion, “You? Why?”

“Well, Emma is sleeping, and I really don't want to wake her up... And I am sorry, but I am not comfortable with giving it to you without her consent...” said the girl

“Oh...”

“Yes... Uh, I know that we are not so close, so you could just call back one of your friends or something...” she mumbled, but Severus just sat down on the sofa

“No, um, if it's not a problem, would you do it?” he asked quietly, and Evelyn let out a small smile

“Of course,” she said as she sat down in front of him

She put the glass with the paste and the box of wet wipes on the table.

“Alright, could you close your eyes? It would be better that way...” she said, and Severus did as he was told

Evelyn brushed his hair behind his ear, so it wouldn't be in the way.

“It's quite late, why are you still awake? Is the book that interesting?” asked Snape trying to make conversation

“Not really... You might have noticed that Lucinda's nose got broken. She had a nasty incident, I can't speak about - Bonnie accidentally headbutted her - Anyway, Madam Pomfrey fixed it, but now she is snoring terribly...” sighed Evelyn

“And you couldn't sleep...”

“Exactly... But that's enough about me. Tell me about the duel... How did it go?” she asked as she used the wet wipes to wipe the filth from his eye

“You mean, my face doesn't tell you enough?” asked Severus and Evelyn laughed

“Well, judging by your face I would say that you lost, but Rosier mentioned that prank sooo...”

As Evelyn carefully cleaned his face, he told her about the duel, leaving out the part where he used her to taunt Sirius.

“And so Rosier decided to prank them, to teach them a lesson about starting something with us...” he finished the tale

“Oh, wow, so you basically won a duel against Sirius! Nice! How does it make you feel?” asked Evelyn while she carefully applied the paste on his bruise

“Worse than I imagined... It hurts pretty bad...” whispered Severus

“Oh, I see. So, you are saying that actually hurting Sirius, hurt you too in a more spiritual way? That's deep...”

“What?” asked Severus as he opened his eyes to look at her confused, “No, no, that's not what I meant! I mean, my eye hurts quite a lot. Winning my duel with Black - now that was the best feeling I've ever felt!” he said with a smirk as he closed his eyes to let Evelyn continue fixing up his face

“So, what did you do to them?” she asked

“You are quite talkative tonight...” said Severus and Evelyn just shrugged

“If it bothers you, I can stay quiet...”

“No, it... It's nice talking to you,” he said, surprising them both

“Oh... I'm glad, at least it will make it easier for you to pretend to be my boyfriend...” laughed Evelyn

“Well, you are certainly acting like a caring girlfriend fixing me up like that...” sneered Severus and Evelyn laughed, however, Severus's good mood suddenly vanished

He opened his eyes and took Evelyn's hand in his.

“I - I need you to be honest with me. The agreement states that both parties are required to be honest about their intentions... So, is the agreement the reason for you acting like you care? So that Rosier and the others would get the feeling that you care about me?” he asked quietly

“What? No! I - I mean, we don't know each other that much... But we are Slytherins! And we are classmates... And Slytherins keep together,” said Evelyn with a smile

“There, all done. Handsome like before! It should stop hurting in like... Half an hour? And the bruise will disappear by morning... But if it continues to hurt, go and see Madam Pomfrey... A prank is not worth risking your health for,” she said as she gathered her things and stood up

“Thank you. How can I repay you?” asked Severus

While he wanted to believe that Evelyn helped him, purely from the kindness of her heart, he knew better. She was a pure-blood Slytherin and they only cared about one thing...

“Don't worry about it! Consider it to be a... A friendly gesture! However,”

_'Ah, there it is...'_ thought Severus

“Since I was so nice to help you, you could tell me what happened to Potter's gang...” said Evelyn giving him a sweet smile

“Is that all?” asked Severus confused

“Yes, pretty much...”

“If you go to breakfast, you will see them in the morning...” he said, and Evelyn just shook her head

“Tch, secretive, aren't you? Well, goodnight, Severus...” she said as she walked to her room

Severus stayed on the sofa, looking at the flames of the fireplace. Now, he was more confused than ever. One minute she was threatening him, and in the next acting as a friend. Was this an act? 

As he watched the fire, he replayed the whole conversation in his mind. The change was unusual, but not unwelcome. And as he remembered the faces she made when she was embarrassed, he had to say that she was cute... Even in the common white top and grey pyjama trousers, however, the fluffy pink slippers were surprising...

 

“Evie, it's Saturday morning! Why do we have to go to breakfast this early?!” whined Lucinda as the girls walked to the Great Hall

“Trust me, it will be worth it!” laughed the girl

“The food is amazing, but not amazing enough to wake up this early...” said Bonnie

“Just... Trust me, okay?”

As the girls neared the Great Hall, it was busier than ever before.

“Everyone, let me through! I said no photos, Miss Vance!” the commanding voice of professor McGonagall rang through the Hall

“Hey, Vance! What is this about?” asked Lucinda Emmeline Vance, a fifth-year Gryffindor, who she was surprisingly on good terms with

“You mean, you haven't seen it?! Oh, girl! Here,” she laughed as she showed them a photo, she sneaked out

It was a photo of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin bound together by ropes, wearing nothing but their underwear, while there was an apple in their mouth effectively silencing them. Of course, this would be considered horrible, was it not for the surprised and horrified expression they made. It was also unusual to see the usually confident and cocky Gryffindor's faces beet red.

The Slytherin girls snickered while Lucinda laughed so hard, that tears were running down her face.

“Make me a copy of that, would you?” she asked the Gryffindor girl

“Consider it done,” said the girl before she disappeared in the crowd

Evelyn giggled as she remembered the picture and she made a mental note to congratulate the boys. However, little did she know that they wouldn't get away with it that easily...


	7. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

There are many ways for the students to spend their Saturdays. Club activities, Quidditch practice, studying, hanging out with friends, and catching up on sleep are just a few of them. What none of them wants is to spend their free time in the headmaster's office...

“I reckon you know why you have been called here,” said Albus Dumbledore, looking at the Slytherins standing in front of him

The headmaster's office was unusually crowded. On the right side of his desk stood Professor McGonagall with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, while on the left professor Slughorn with Evan Rosier, Severus Snape, Caius Avery, and Rupert Wilkes.

“Actually, no, professor, we do not know,” replied Evan Rosier

“Cut the crap, Rosier!” shouted Sirius Black

“Language!” said Professor McGonagall

“We received information, that you may have been involved in this morning's incident concerning Mr Potter, Mr Black, and Mr Lupin,” explained the headmaster

“Is that so? This is a serious accusation. May I ask what proof you have?” asked Rosier

“Mr Potter told us about a duel taking place near the forbidden forest...” said Slughorn

“A duel? Well, yes, there were arrangements made for a duel, however, we decided to play a small joke instead,” smirked Rosier

“We planned to let them wait and let the information slip in front of Mr Filch...” said Snape

“So, they would get in trouble without us having to do any work,” finished Avery

“So, you deny meeting the boys, having a duel, and setting up that distasteful prank?” asked Professor McGonagall looking at the Slytherins sharply

“Well, as you can see, professor, we have no visible injuries to prove that we did duel them,” said Rosier looking McGonagall in the eyes

At that, the Marauders looked at each other confused.

“I'm pretty sure Sirius gave Snape a black eye...” said Remus quietly, causing everyone to look at Snape's face

“Hah, I probably gave him more than a black eye... Professor, why don't we ask Madam Pomfrey if she had a late-night visitor?” asked Sirius with a smirk

 

“Alright, here I am! What's the emergency?” asked Madam Pomfrey as she hurriedly made her way into the office

“There is no emergency, my dear,” smiled the headmaster

“No emergency?! Why haven't you told me sooner?! Then why did you call me?” asked the matron

After Professor McGonagall explained the situation, Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus Snape confused.

“Mr Snape? No, I cannot say I saw him yesterday. The last patient was Ms Talkalot, who had a broken nose,” said Madam Pomfrey

“Did you find something missing in the morning? A potion? A lotion? Or something?” asked Sirius Black

“Just what are you implying, Black? You think that since I didn't find Madam Pomfrey there, I stole something?!” asked Snape, his voice dripping with venom

“No, no, of course not!” said Professor Slughorn trying to ease the tension in the room

“Mr Black, if anyone were to enter the infirmary in my absence, I would know about it the moment they opened the door,” said the matron

“Thank you, my dear. You may leave,” said the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey left the office

“Now, it's been said! We are innocent. So, are we allowed to leave?” asked Evan Rosier the headmaster

“That only proves that you didn't see Madam Pomfrey. There are other ways to heal a bruise, Mr Rossier,” said McGonagall

“What do you suggest we do, Minerva?” asked Professor Slughorn

“Search their rooms for a bruise removal paste!” suggested McGonagall

“Now that would be too-“ started Slughorn, however, he was interrupted by Rosier

“Go ahead, Professor! We have nothing to hide...” he said with a smirk, but McGonagall just sighed

“We are not going to search your rooms. The Professor simply wanted to see your reaction,” explained the headmaster, “I have to say, I, myself, find it surprising that you would be willing to let the Professor inspect your rooms...”

“As I said before, we have nothing to hide. This whole ordeal is just a waste of time...” replied Rosier

“Well, it would be over quicker if you just confessed,” said James Potter

“Fine.” said Wilkes, shocking everyone, “I confess, that after supper, we went to the common room. We have a witness to prove, that at the time of the said duel, we were in our common room.”

Rosier just sighed,  _'We are going to be here for a while,'_  he thought as they waited for the witness to arrive

The Slytherins had no idea, that it was just the first of many...

 

It was one of those days, when Evelyn was surprisingly not in the library, but laughing outside with her friends.

They were sitting in a circle, under a tree in the transfiguration courtyard, with the newest issue of Witch Weekly spread out in front of them.

“These quizzes are absurd. I can't believe some witches take them seriously,” laughed Evelyn

“Hey! It said that I will certainly marry my celebrity crush! The magazine said it, so it must be true!” joked Bonnie

“Honestly, I don't even know why you read this...” said Evelyn looking at Lucinda, who just sighed

“Evie, if I am going to become the next wizarding superstar, I need to keep tabs on what's trending now!”

Before anyone could say anything more, one of the prefects ran up to them, saying that Slughorn is looking for Evelyn.

“What could he want?” asked Emma confused

“I think I know...” said Evelyn as she followed the prefect to the headmaster's office

“Darius, I have a favour to ask...” she said as they walked through the corridor

“Hm, what is it?” asked the boy looking down at the much shorter girl, who quietly told him of her plan

“Alright...” he said as the two made their way to the headmaster's office

Professor Slughorn was waiting for them at the entrance.

“Ah, thank you, my boy,” he said to Darius, who nodded and left, “I apologize for calling you so abruptly, however, there is a delicate matter we need to discuss,” said the Professor as they entered the office

“Ah, Ms Williams,” said Dumbledore as they walked up to the desk

“Headmaster,” nodded Evelyn, before asking, “how can I be of assistance?”

“Ms Williams, did you see these boys in the common room, right after supper?” asked Professor McGonagall

Evelyn looked at the boys before turning to her, “Yes... Rosier, Wilkes, Avery and a couple of other boys were playing cards, and Snape was helping Regulus Black with potions.”

“Is that so?” asked the smiling headmaster

“See? The boys are innocent, after all!” said Slughorn

“I don't believe it!” said McGonagall and the boys knew that it was far from over

 

The headmaster's office was busier than ever, with Slytherins entering and leaving.

“So, you are saying that you played cards with these boys until curfew?” asked Minerva McGonagall

“Yes, professor.” came the short reply of Mulciber

“Yes, and it costs me my new watch,” sulked Yaxley, shooting a look at Rosier

They all said the same thing: Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Yaxley, and Wilkes were playing cards, Severus Snape was tutoring Regulus Black, and Evelyn Williams was reading on a sofa in front of the fireplace. That was until the last witness was called in.

“Yes, I was in the common room. Though I just watched them play. Why?” asked a pale young man, with straw-coloured hair and freckles, “Wait... don't tell me! You believe that they are responsible for the prank?!” laughed the boy

“That's hardly a laughing matter, Mr Crouch,” said Slughorn

“I'm sorry, Professor, but that's just absurd. Even if they weren't in the common room, they wouldn't have done it...” said Barty Crouch Jr. smirking

“Why not?” asked McGonagall

“Why? Just take a look at them!” said Barty Crouch Jr. as he motioned to the Slytherin boys, “Rosier, here, is a goody-two-shoes, never breaking a rule! Snape is a coward! Avery... Avery would only do it if Mulciber was involved, but the poor bloke has his father on his back, so he is laying low. And Wilkes... Why are you even here? You are not one for duels or pranks...” looked at him Barty confused and Wilkes just shrugged

The headmaster looked at McGonagall, “The boy is right, Minerva. We have been here all morning and found no proof of their involvement.”

“So that's it? You are letting them go like that?”

“Well, they have proven that they were in the common room,” said Slughorn

“It seems that the case will remain unsolved. However, I trust that there will be no further incidents like this.” said Dumbledore as he looked at the boys, “There is a line, that shouldn't be crossed, under any circumstance...”

 

“Finally,” sighed Rosier as the boys walked to the stairs, “I was wondering if they are ever going to let us out,”

“Hah, I can't believe we managed to pull it off!” laughed Avery

“Don't be fooled, the old man knows that it was us...” said Wilkes

“Then why did they let us go?” asked Avery confused

“Who knows why he does what he does. We are off the hook and that's what matters...” said Rosier as the boys walked to the Great Hall

As they walked, they heard voices from a nearby classroom. It was a voice they all knew and despised, however, the second voice surprised them greatly.

“So, you would lie for your classmates, but would not tell the truth for me?” came the angry voice of Sirius Black

“I didn't lie; they were in the common room... Just not right after supper...”

“Oh, stop it, Evie, we both know what happened! I can't believe you lied for them! After everything, we went through!”

“What do you expect, Sirius?! They are my housemates and we protect each other! Regardless of what you believe, you are not an angel either! How many times have you gotten off easily after a bad prank? Think about how many times one of your pranks ended up with someone having to go to the hospital wing! You started this prank war in the second year, and you and your group have been doing nothing, but causing trouble ever since!” shouted Evelyn

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Sirius Black.

“Why are you making me the bad guy?” he whispered, and Evelyn just sighed

“I am not making you the bad guy. I helped my housemates. That's all...”

“They are fighting like a married couple,” whispered Avery, but he was shushed by Rossier

“Of course, of course. The house, the house, it's always the bloody house... So, what is it? What did you gain from helping them?” asked Sirius

“Nothing, I just helped them out...”

“Hah, you expect me to believe that? With you, Slytherins, it's always about a fair exchange. Was it a favour for a favour? Or... did you do it for Snivellus?” sneered Sirius

“I told you not to call him that...” said Evelyn coldly

“Don't tell me... Are you really going out with him?” asked Sirius, however, this time there was no disgust in his voice, only disbelief

“It's none of your business! Who I am seeing is-“ started Evelyn, but she was interrupted by Sirius

“It's none of my business?! NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! You know how I feel about you, yet you can't even answer this one question for me!” said Sirius, raising his voice again, while grabbing Evelyn's arms

Severus has seen this scene play out too many times, he knew that if he didn't do something this could end badly. He was quick to take out his wand and was about to barge in, but Rosier held him back.

“We just left the headmaster's office... If things start to look bad, we will step in,” he whispered, and the boys continued listening

“This is the last time I ask you;  **are you or are you not seeing Snape?** ” asked Sirius as he leaned closer while squeezing Evelyn's arms

“Ouch, Sirius, you are hurting me...”

“Answer the question!” shouted the enraged boy

“Yes, I am!” yelled the girl in his face, and the world seemed to stop

Sirius' eyes went wide, his mouth opened from the shock, and he let go of the girl as quickly as he could. He expected her to deny it, maybe try laughing it off, because come on, it's Snape, but this... this was not something he would have ever expected. The way she shouted it at him, enraged and red-faced, it was too real.

“I see...” he whispered as he turned around

“Sirius-“

Evelyn took a step forward, she was about to touch his arm, when he flinched away.

“No! No, just... just let me be now...” he said

“Sirius, look-“

“No... You know how I feel about you... How I have always felt about you... So why? Why is it Snape and not me?” he whispered

“You know that I care about you! You are my oldest friend, you are like my brother...” said Evelyn

“He is just using you... That slimy git is only playing with you! Don't you see it? He is after the money!” shouted Sirius

“Sirius, calm down-“

“I will not calm down! You - you are dating the worst person in the whole school and-“

“Now, now, let's wait a minute!” raised her voice Evelyn, “The worst person?! Really? Just so you know he is way better than half of the school! Do you want to know why I chose him? Because he is everything you are not!” she shouted

“You are making a mistake...” said Sirius coldly and Evelyn sighed

“Why can't you just be my friend and support me?”

“Support you? You can't expect me to support you when he is only using you...”

“Does it ever occur to you that people might just simply enjoy my company?” asked Evelyn annoyed

“Oh, come on, you are not this naive! Open your eyes-“

“You know what! Just leave! You dragged me here, lectured me about being an awful friend, and yet here you are acting like a prat!” shouted Evelyn, pointing to the door

“Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt!” said Sirius before storming out of the classroom, ignoring the Slytherins standing by the door

“You should talk to her, Severus. We will see you later,” said Rosier as he put a hand on Severus's shoulder

He just nodded and walked into the classroom.

Evelyn was there, sitting on a desk, with her head in her hands. As she heard him coming, she quickly wiped her eyes with her hand, before looking up.

“Oh, Severus, uh, what are you doing here? How did things go with the headmaster?” she asked, trying to sound normal

“It went well. He let us go without punishment. Um, I accidentally overheard your argument with Black... Are - are you alright?” he asked awkwardly

_'Are you alright? Of course, she is not alright, she just fought with Black...'_ he thought, mentally kicking himself for sounding so lame, but Evelyn let out a small forced laugh

“Yes! Yes! It was nothing! I'm okay. Everything is fine! Did you have lunch? We should go before it's all gone,” she said as she jumped off the desk

“You know,” started Severus quietly, “you really helped us out. Not only today, but also yesterday. What I am trying to say is that we owe you. So, um, if you need someone to talk to, you can count on me.”

“You don't have to do this, Severus...” said Evelyn quietly, not looking at him, “And I believe, I told you that it was just a friendly gesture,” she said referring to yesterday night's events

“So is this. I won't pressure you, I just wanted you to know,” he said looking at the ground

“... Thank you, I appreciate it.” said Evelyn, giving Severus a small smile, “Now, let's get some lunch, I'm starving.”

“

There you are! We were getting worried...” said Bonnie

The girls were about to leave the Great Hall when Severus and Evelyn entered.

“But now we see what took you so long,” said Emma, as she looked at Snape

“We will see you later,” giggled Bonnie as she dragged the girls outside

Severus just looked at Evelyn with a raised eyebrow, but she just shrugged as they walked to their table.

“Everything alright?” asked Rosier as Severus and Evelyn sat down

“Obviously,” replied Snape as the two of them filled their plates with food

“By the way, how did you persuade the others to go along with the scheme?” asked Wilkes

“What makes you think that it was me?” asked Evelyn smiling innocently, “Maybe they just wanted to help out their fellow housemates!” she said, however, the boys just looked at her unimpressed

“Yes, because both Mulciber and Yaxley are so selfless...” deadpanned Rosier and Evelyn let out a small laugh

“Oh, but I just had to remind them that Slytherins keep together and they were ready to help you out,” said Evelyn with a smile

“I have a feeling that there is more to this than just that...” said Snape

“Well, I might have had to pressure them a little. Or in Barty's case slip him a copy of my notes, but it was worth it, wasn't it?”

“It certainly was. You should have seen Potter's face when they had nothing on us!” smirked Rosier

 

On the other side of the Great Hall, a certain Gryffindor was glaring at the laughing group of Slytherins.

“I can't believe Dumbledore let them off so easily...” he mumbled

“Whatever, we will get back at them. Let them think that they won, so when we strike, they won't expect it...” said James Potter

“Oh, come on, wasn't it enough?" asked Peter Pettigrew, “Shouldn't we focus on this instead?” he asked as he took out an old book from his bag

“I hate to say it, but Peter is right,” sighed James

It was only then when Sirius tore his gaze from the Slytherins and looked at the book. The title read: ' **Amato Animo Animato Animagus - The Guide to Animagi'**

“You are right. Remus comes first...” he said before looking back at the chatting Slytherins, “But it's not over yet,” he added as his eyes laid upon Snape sitting next to Evelyn

The boy said something, what made the girl smile softly as she responded to what was being said.

“Oh, it's far from over...”

 


	8. Rumours and Potions

With his family situation, Severus was familiar with the way news travelled. The moment someone saw him with his mother at the entrance to Diagon Alley, there were whispers about how the heiress of the Prince family ran away to marry a Muggle. By the time they walked out of the first shop, he was sure that everyone, even the people at the end of the street, knew that they were here. If adults were that bad, he could imagine how it went at Hogwarts, which was full of teenagers.

The boys and Evelyn didn't even finish their lunch when a squatty, pig-faced boy sat down next to Avery.

“So, is it true?” asked Amycus Carrow as he looked at the boys excited

“Is what true?” asked Rosier as he looked at the smirking boy in front of him

“You know! They say that you have been up in the headmaster's office all morning!” said Amycus

“Well, yes, that's true,” said Rosier

“Hah! That's amazing! You are like the heroes of Slytherin!” shouted Amycus, but the group just looked at him funny

“What do you mean?” asked Rosier confused

“What do I-? You mean, you haven't heard? Apparently, Bertha Jorkins saw you enter the headmaster's office, then later Barty was laughing in the corridor about how they are trying to find proof against you, but they can't find anything. And before we knew it you were nicknamed the heroes of Slytherin, how ironic,” laughed Amycus

“Betha Jorkins, of course, it was Bertha Jorkins… I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day they would be saying that you are all going to be expelled…” mumbled Evelyn

It was clear that she was not on good terms with Betha.

“Are you going to be expelled?” asked the surprised Amycus, with his eyes still sparkling in excitement

“No, of course not! As Barty said, there is no proof that it was us, and we would like to keep it that way. So, be so kind and don't shout about it in the Great Hall, where everyone can hear you.” said Rosier quietly, as he took a sip of his water

“So, it was really you?” asked Amycus again

“Maybe it was us, maybe it wasn't. I guess you will never find out…” sneered Snape as he looked at the boys, “Are we finished?”

“Yes, let's go,” said Rosier as the group of Slytherins stood up, leaving the bewildered Amycus Carrow behind

“Well, I'm going to see the girls, before the Potions club starts. I will see you there, I assume,” said Evelyn as she looked at Severus, who just nodded, “Very well, see you around,” she said as she walked away

“Potions club, eh? I think I finally understand why you are so keen on going there...” smirked Rosier

“I could say the same about you and the Quidditch matches…“ mumbled Severus

“I - I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm just supporting the house team!” said Rosier, but the slight blush on his face told everyone the truth

“If you say so...” mumbled Severus as the boys walked to the common room

The walk to the common room was not long, however, it was quite interesting as people stared at them. In the dungeons they passed Slytherins leaving the common room, each of them giving them funny looks and smiles. One, who Severus recognized as Scabior, a second-year half-blood, grinned at them and gave them thumbs up. The boys looked at each other confused, but Rosier just shrugged. That was until they entered the common room.

 

Some would say, that the Slytherin common room was cold, intimidating, or even scary. However, as the boys entered, they heard the deep laugh of Walden Macnair, a seventh year, who was sitting by the fire with a large group of people. There was Yaxley, Regulus, Mulciber, Jugson, and a couple of other people.

“And here they are! The  _heroes_  of Slytherin!” laughed Jugson and a round of applause started

The applause died after Rosier raised his hand, “Not that I am not enjoying this because believe me, I do; however, you are mistaken. We haven't done anything,”

“Anything, we wouldn't have done, you mean,” said Jugson

“No, I mean that we were wrongfully accused-“ started to explain Rosier, however, he was interrupted by Macnair

“Of course, of course.  _Wrongfully accused_ ” he said with a smirk, “But just between us, snakes, I would have left them in the forest…”

“Don't give them ideas!” shouted the fifth-year prefect, Darius Anderson, who just stood up from his chair

“Oh, come on Anderson, you know that those Gryffindors deserved it,” laughed Macnair

“Even though it was fairly amusing, I have to say that you've crossed a line here,” said the prefect “Ten points from each of you,” he added after a thought, causing an uproar in the common room

“Darius, my friend, listen here, they did a service for us, shouldn't they be awarded instead?” asked Macnair as he put an arm on the prefect's shoulder

“We don't want to send them the wrong message, do we?” said Darius, as he looked at Macnair

“No offence, but you are such a hypocrite,” said Yaxley as he looked at Anderson, who just raised an eyebrow in question, “You were the one who came to us, talking about solidarity and such things, asking for help, and then you go and take house points…”

“Oh, well, Williams asked me this favour, and it would have been rude to refuse after she helped me with a delicate matter...” explained Darius

“So, what's the moral of the story?” asked Macnair dramatically as he turned to the crowd near the fireplace, “Be careful when asking favours from Williams because you never know what she will ask in exchange. Also, Slytherins stick together, but before you do something stupid, make sure that you have mates to back you up.” he said sending a wink to the crowd, while Anderson just rolled his eyes

“Fine, I won't take any points this time, but make sure that something like this doesn't happen again...” he huffed and left to his room

Macnair just rolled his eyes at his tactics, but as soon as the boy left, he motioned for the boys to join them near the fireplace.

“So, tell me about your duel. I can't wait to hear what you have to say...” he said smirking

 

“... And then we ran into each other in the Great Hall,” finished the story Evelyn

When Evelyn entered the courtyard, the girls were back under the tree talking excitedly about something. The moment she sat down, she was bombarded with questions about the truth behind the rumours surrounding the four Slytherin boys.

“Okay, don't get me wrong, I might hate Black, but I would have done the same,” said Lucinda

“I'm with Lucy on this one,” said Emma not looking up from her Quidditch magazine

“Fine. Bonnie?”

“Uh, same here...” added Bonnie

Evelyn was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Lucinda.

“Anyway, I don't even know why you are still wasting your time with him. He is a lost cause. If he continues to behave the way he does, he is going to end up getting disowned,” said Lucinda

“True. You should stop clinging to a dead friendship and instead focus on more important matters,” looked Emma worriedly at Evelyn, but she just laughed

“Funny you say that. You know, I'll be heading to the potion club in a minute, you could come and work on your skills…” smirked Evelyn

However, Emma just went back to her magazine. “As I said, focus on more important things...”

“Like Quidditch?!” laughed Evelyn, before she added, “Suit yourself. Lucy?”

“Now? It's still early, I'll have time to catch up later,” she said

“If it's not a problem, I would like to come,” smiled Bonnie

“Alright, by the way, could you talk to that  _friend_ of yours, Bertha Jorkins, about watching her mouth? It would be troublesome if the teachers were to hear some exaggerated rumours after the boys managed to get out of trouble,” looked Evelyn at Lucinda, before she and Bonnie turned to leave

As they walked Evelyn was awfully quiet.

“You know... We didn't mean it in the wrong way. We all think that it's amazing how you got them out of the trouble, but if you look at it from his side, it's like you betrayed him...” said Bonnie quietly

“I don't want to talk about it,” said Evelyn coldly

“Okay, I'm not going to pressure you, but you know that even though we have reservations about him, you can talk to us, right?” asked Bonnie worriedly and Evelyn just nodded

As the girls entered the dungeon, where the club was held, they saw Remus Lupin talking to Matthias Bulstrode by the teacher's desk.

“I'm glad that you decided to come,” said Matthias to Lupin with a smile

“Yes, well, I need all the help I can get, so it's not like I could afford to miss it…” mumbled Lupin, who was clearly feeling awkward

“Don't worry, I'm sure that people will soon forget about today's incident, after all this is Hogwarts, pranks happen almost every day,” said Matthias as he put a hand on his shoulder

“And it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of,” winked Bonnie as the girls passed them

Upon hearing that comment Lupin's eyes went wide, and his usually pale face was now bright red. Seeing his reaction, both Matthias and Evelyn laughed, what only made Remus redder. He quickly made his way to the table at the back of the dungeon and took out a book, which he pretended to read, but everyone knew that he was just hiding his face.

The girls just giggled as they sat down at the table in front of his.

 

It was no secret that Severus Snape was excellent at potions. However, contrary to the popular belief, Severus had little to no interest in potions. It was something that he just naturally excelled at. Of course, he could appreciate the subtle art of potion making, although he was more interested in a certain red-haired witch, who was now walking beside him.

They were  _best friends,_ as Lily referred to them, that meant that they spent a lot of time together. While it was easy during the summer months, when they went back and could spend time sitting by the river, it was not so easy during the school year. Or better yet, it was almost impossible. It was the year before the O.W.L exams, which meant that they were getting a larger amount of homework. And if it wasn't enough, being in different houses didn't exactly help their situation. With the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing going on, it was difficult to spend time together without being in the centre of attention.

That's why Severus liked the Potions Club. It was the perfect excuse to spend time with Lily, since the only ones attending the club were either Potion enthusiasts, who were too busy trying to perfect their potion-making skills, and failing students, who needed to learn something quickly, so nobody paid attention to the other members.

“… That's how Mary heard from Dorcas, who heard it from Amelia Bones, who heard it from Rita Skeeter, who was there when Bertha Jorkins was telling her friends about it,” finished the story Lily, but Severus just rolled his eyes

“Lily, I told you before, I really don't care about what they say about me,” he said annoyed

Ever since they met up in the Entrance Hall to go to the Potions Club together, Lily has been non-stop talking about how his friends are dragging him down.

“Well, you should! Your reputation is at the stake! No matter what the teachers say they listen to the gossips too! Who knows, some might even believe something awful and change their opinion of you!” cried Lily, but after a while, she continued her little story, “But not to worry! Naturally, I told them that it's not true. I mean, if it was just Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, or someone else, I could believe it, but you? You are the last person I would expect to take part in something like this!”

While Severus was glad that she stood up for him, there was a bad feeling in his stomach. Was it anger? Frustration? Or disappointment?

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out with a sarcastic tone, “Of course, amazing Potter cannot be bested by someone like me,”

Lily just sighed, “You know, that's not what I meant- “ she started to say, but she was silenced by Severus raising his hand

“That's enough. I don't want to fight about this again,” he said frustrated

“We wouldn't be fighting if only you chose better friends,” said Lily and Severus just rolled his eyes

When they arrived in the dungeon five, it was already time to start and Matthias Bulstrode walked up to the teacher's desk.

“Attention please! Since the professor had other matters to attend to, I will be the one overlooking today's club activity. Please, adhere to the lab safety rules and regulations. If you have any questions, I encourage you to ask. The aim of this club is for you to learn, so there is no shame in asking since we are all learning here.” he finished with a small smile

 

Remus Lupin was many things, but a potion-brewer was not one of them. After Matthias finished his little speech about safety and gave information on where to find the ingredients, he walked up to his table to tutor him.

But not before stopping at the table in front of his.

“Not brewing today?” he asked Evelyn Williams, who had nothing in front of her just a book

“No, today I'm just helping Bonnie,” said Evelyn as she gave him a small smile

Remus just rolled his eyes. It was one of the reasons he disliked Slytherins. There were just so fake. Every word, every smile, everything was just an act.

“Alright, have fun, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask,” he said while flashing a charming smile

Afterwards, he walked up to Remus and started to tutor him.

“Alright, first I need to see how you do by yourself, so chose a potion and try to make it. I will observe and point out your mistakes,” he said and soon the Remus began to work on his potion

Everything was going well until a third-year girl asked Matthias for help and he had to leave the table. As he was left alone, Remus went through the instructions again, making sure to pay attention, however, he found himself listening to the conversation of the girls sitting in front of him.

“Severus looks annoyed, doesn't he?” asked Bonnie as she watched the Slytherin and the Gryffindor working on their potions

“Focus on your potion and not on others,” instructed her Evelyn, who didn't even look up from her book

“I know, but-“

“No buts! This is why you are just barely passing. If you paid more attention to your potions, you could be top of the class,” she said

“But it's so boring! I mean, I added what I had and now I just have to wait,” said Bonnie and Evelyn just sighed, before he put her bookmark in the book and put it away

“Pay attention to the time. If you add the rest of the ingredients too quickly or too late the result might be completely different,” explained Evelyn, “think of it as cooking. You have the ingredients and recipe and you have to make a dish.”

As time passed Evelyn kept explaining what, how and why had to be done to successfully brew the potion they were making, and Remus found himself amazed by the amount of patience Evelyn showed. He also found it admirable how the girl in the same year was able to explain the reason why the ingredients had to be added. They were in the same year, same age and yet he learned more from listening to her for 10 minutes than he ever learned from Slughorn.

“What's the next step?” she asked Bonnie, who read out the instruction from the book

“Remove the potion from the heat entirely and allow it to cool for 3 minutes. Add 90 ml Flobberworm mucus to the potion and stir it once clockwise with your wand and then switch to a wooden spoon or non-magical utensil until it's of even consistency.”

“Okay, okay, first thing first. You don't have to do everything at once. Read it slowly and do as it says,” instructed her Evelyn

“Okay, so remove the potion,” she said as she removed the cauldron from the heat, “and now we wait 3 minutes,” she added as she turned to the clock on the wall.

Remus smiled at her actions. It was cute how she performed everything like it was in the instructions, also he was glad that there was someone as bad as he was at potions.

“By the way, how is your little project coming along?” asked Bonnie as she continued to watch the clock

Evelyn just sighed before she answered, “Honestly, I don't know. It's not like I have anyone to test it on, so I'm only guessing. Hypothetically, it could work, but since I lack a test subject I don't know if it works in practice. Also, I still need to work out a few things…”

“Oh, well, I'm not good at potions, but if I can help let me know…” said Bonnie

“If you had a werewolf it would help greatly,” laughed Evelyn and Remus's eyes went wide

In his shock, he accidentally let go of the ingredient he was holding, which fell into the cauldron. Unfortunately, he not only forgot to turn down the heat, but he added too much too soon, and in the next moment his cauldron was overflowing with purple bubbles. When he realized what happened, he let out a couple of swear words, as he tried to make it stop.

Meanwhile, the three minutes were up, and the girls finished their potion. They put the potion in a small glass and packed their things. While they were packing, Bonnie took a glimpse at his table and let out a startled yelp, which made Evelyn turn around.

“What the- Lupin what did you do?!” she asked angrily as she made their way to his table while asking him if he turned down the heat and asking about the potion, he was making

He told her everything she needed to know, but she just rolled her eyes, while mumbling about how he should pay attention to what he was doing.

“Yes, I know! Can you stop it?” he asked nervously

“Me? We are in the same year, how should I know what to do?!” she asked, but then turned to look around the room, before she shouted “Um, Bulstrode! We have a situation here!”

As expected, everyone turned to them, and Remus could see Matthias's startled expression before he hurriedly walked over.

“Please step back!” he said as he magically turned off the heat and cast a couple of spells and after a while, the bubbles stopped flowing from the cauldron

Each of them let out a relieved sigh.

“See, this is why you have to follow the recipe,” said Evelyn as she turned to Bonnie before they said goodbye and left the classroom

“I - I see that you will be requiring my constant attention…” mumbled Matthias, “Now clean this up and I will deal with you afterwards,” he said as he walked back to that third-year he was helping

As Remus cast Scourgifyhe kept thinking about what he heard. Williams was researching something regarding werewolves and he knew that he need to find out what.

 

After walking back to their dorm, the girls took a shower and got ready for dinner. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were greeted by Lucinda.

“Oh look, our studious friends have arrived!” she teased them, and both Evelyn and Bonnie stuck out their tongue in response

“Very mature…” commented Emma, “How was the club? You learned something new?” she asked Bonnie when they sat down

“Yes, you two should come too! Evie is a great teacher!” she said

“Judging by how much you read, it would be disappointing if you weren't,” said Lucinda

“Just because I know a lot that doesn't mean that I can effectively teach it,” said Evelyn

“True, I mean professor Binns knows a lot, but he is probably the worst teacher here…” said Bonnie

That was when Snape and Evans walked in.

“Those two were together, again?” asked Emma

“Why wouldn't they be? They are friends,” said Evelyn, as she helped herself to a piece of Shepperd's pie

“You don't mind it?” asked Emma surprised

“Why would I? It's none of my business,”

“None of your business?! You heard her?! _None of her business!_ ” looked Emma at Lucinda

“Girl, if she steals your man, you won't have anyone to play pretend with,” said Lucinda and Evelyn just laughed

“Steals my man?! Okay, first of all, they have known each other longer, if anyone is stealing here, that's me,”

“True,” piped in Bonnie

“Okay, just don't cry when she snatches him away,” said Emma

“Oh, and if we are already talking about it, tomorrow is Sunday, it's your first date, isn't it?” asked Bonnie excited and Evelyn just nodded

“So, what are you going to do?” asked Emma

“Hah, knowing Evie, they will be in the library,” laughed Lucinda, but when Evelyn remained quiet, they all looked at her

“You cannot mean…” started Emma

“I - It's not like it was our first idea! But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, and we haven't started on the Transfiguration essay, so why not?!” said Evelyn, while blushing furiously, “A-Anyway, if you are all so good at this stuff, why am I the only one going on a date tomorrow?” she asked as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall

The girls just looked at each other as she walked out.

“We need to help her...” said Emma and the others just nodded

 


	9. Girl Troubles

It was Sunday morning. The students were slowly waking up and getting ready for the day. That was the case with a group of Gryffindor boys, too.

“Are you sure, you heard them right?” asked a boy with messy black hair standing in front of the mirror

“Yes. I told you at least a million times…” sighed Remus, who was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt

“I don't know, mate. What do you think, Padfoot?” asked James Potter

“Eh, I wouldn't be surprised,” came the deep voice from Sirius's bed

“So, how should we go about it?” asked Remus

“We could steal her notes,” suggested James, as he messed with his hair

“Too much work,” moaned Sirius from his bed, “she probably doesn't carry them with her. We would have to follow her around, and keep an eye on her when she is researching in the library, and unlike Remus, I don't fancy spending more time in the library than I have to.”

“You don't spend  _any_  time in the library!” said Remus

“That's beside the point,” 

“Wait, you know her! You could ask her about it or something,” suggested Remus

“No, she wouldn't tell me anything… She is too secretive about her projects, doesn't want anyone  _to steal her ideas_ ,” mumbled Sirius as he rolled his eyes

“We could try sneaking into her room,” suggested James

“But we can't get past the stairs,” said Remus

“There has to be a way!” shouted James frustrated, “Come on, Sirius, try getting on her good side! Use the Black charm you always boast about,”

“Why? What's the point? She probably won't even listen to a word I say!” moaned Sirius

“You don't know that!” tried to save the situation Lupin

“Oh, but I do. Not only did we have a fallout, but she also confessed that she is dating Snivellus! Snivellus! Of all people!” shouted Sirius enraged as he sat up on his bed

“Maybe she just said it to get a rise out of you,” said Remus

“To get-? Oh, then she did a great job!” huffed Sirius

There was a moment of silence, before Sirius asked, “Do you think she did that only to piss me off?”

“Probably. I mean, come on, it's Snivellus! He is disgusting,” laughed James

“Yeah, you are right!” smirked Sirius as he jumped out of bed to get ready, “Don't worry Moony, I will get you that research!”

 

It was Sunday morning and Evelyn was on her way to the Great Hall with her friends, when Sirius Black ran up to them.

“Evelyn! I - uh - I need to talk to you!” he said trying to catch his breath

The girls just looked at each other, before Evelyn gave them a nod and they left her at the Entrance Hall.

“What is it?” asked Evelyn coldly

“I - I just want to let you know that I forgive you.” smiled Sirius

“You - you what?” asked Evelyn confused

“I forgive you. You might have thought that you were doing the right thing, but that's because you were raised to think that way, what is not your fault,” explained Sirius

“Wait. Are you insulting my upbringing?” asked Evelyn, “You know what? Don't say anything,” she said before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and counted to ten, “Okay, look, I don't want to fight so early in the morning so I'm letting this comment go.”

“Now, that we are back to how we were, why don't we spend the afternoon together? We could sit by the lake, just like we used to back then,” suggested Sirius smiling brightly

This made Evelyn remember the times, during their first year, when they would sit by the lake and talk about whatever they had in mind. With Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor, they had different schedules, and their friend group was drastically changing. The other Slytherins who were on friendly terms with Sirius were now either too ashamed to be seen with him, or too busy with trying to fit in and make friends with the right sort.

“I'm afraid I cannot. I already made plans, and I have club activities afterwards…” said Evelyn sadly, “Maybe Monday after classes?” she added hopefully

“I'm sure Talkalot and the rest will understand if you ditch them for one afternoon,”

“It's not with the girls…” said Evelyn

“Oh, is it Bulstrode? I don't know why you are wasting your time with him, he is so boring! Can't talk about anything other than school,” rolled his eyes Sirius

“Actually, I have plans with Severus,” said Evelyn nonchalantly

“Snape? Oh, come on, I know that you only said that you are seeing him to piss me off, you don't have to keep pretending,” laughed Sirius

“Um, I'm not,” said Evelyn

Upon hearing that Sirius's smile fell. He opened and closed his mouth, apparently lost for words.

“Um, I will just leave you here to come to terms with it. See you around,” said Evelyn as she gently patted his shoulder, before walking into the Great Hall leaving the shocked boy behind

 

While Evelyn was having this conversation, her friends in the Great Hall were busy revising their plans.

“Do we have to do that?” moaned Lucinda

“It's worth a try,” said Emma

“But it will make us sound so dull…”

“Get over it! Oh, here she comes! Get into the role!” whisper-shouted Emma and the three girls went back to their breakfast

Evelyn, who just entered, went to sit next to her friends.

“Okay, that was weird…” she said as she sat down, “but I guess, we made up. Anyway, what's the topic of discussion?”

“Ah, you know… just talking… about stuff” shrugged Lucinda

“I was saying that I can't believe that it's already the middle of October. It feels like school started just a couple of days ago,” said Bonnie excitedly

“You are right! And it's still so nice outside. It's probably one of the last days before the chilly weather comes.” said Emma

As the girls kept talking Evelyn just looked at them confused. “Don't tell me that you were talking about the weather…”

“We were! Anyway, now that Emma pointed it out, why don't you and Snape enjoy the last nice day and take your study date outside,” suggested Lucinda and Evelyn let out a breath of relief

“Oh, so that's what it is about!” sighed Evelyn, “Look, we are working on our Transfiguration essay, so we need to use the books for references. Also, if I finish it now, I can help you with yours later.”

“Well, you could take the books outside- “ said Emma

“And suffer the wrath of the librarian if they  somehow get damaged? No, thank you. You know that I work better in the library. Not to say that if I finish it now, I will have more time to go out later,” said Evelyn calmly as she started to put butter on her toast

“Look, Evie, we are just trying to help you,” said Emma

“And I appreciate it, but I don't need your help.”

“No offence, but if you continue being you, Snape will sooner or later cancel the agreement, because you are boring,” said Lucinda as she took a sip from her tea and Emma facepalmed

“So much for being subtle,” she mumbled

“You are being too dramatic,” deadpanned Evelyn

“Am I? It's your first date, one of the most important moments, and you are going to study in the library,” pointed out Lucinda

“And? A lot of people do that…”

“Yes, but they are not actually studying! Knowing you, you will switch into full study mode and bore the poor bloke to death,” said Lucinda, and surprisingly Evelyn went quiet

“So, what do you suggest instead?” she asked calmly

“Postpone it until next week. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Go to Madam Puddifoot's.” said Lucinda simply

“What? No, I hate that place!”

“You don't have to like it, but that's where people go on dates, so you have to go there as well.”

“Um, no. That's stupid, so I'm not going to do that!” said Evelyn laughing

“Well, you could have this little study date, but don't call it your official first date. Just a – uh – get together? Hanging out?” suggested Bonnie, causing Emma to shoot her a look, “What? I want her to help me with my essay…” she mumbled embarrassed

“You know, this makes sense. Okay, I guess we could do that,” said Evelyn as she thought about it

“But the agreement says that Sunday is the date day. I thought you took that seriously,” said Lucinda and both Bonnie and Emma shot her a look that said  _"really? When we already got her to agree?!"_

“Um, yes, but there are also additions saying that it can be rescheduled or cancelled because of a couple of reasons,” explained Evelyn

“Oh, okay. I didn't read that part. Too many small letters.” said Lucinda and Evelyn just rolled her eyes

“The  _small letters_  and additions usually contain the most important parts.” she deadpanned

“Whatever, I don't care,” said Lucinda before she returned to her breakfast

“So, are you going to talk to Severus?” asked Bonnie

“Uh, yes,” said Evelyn as she leaned forward, looking left and right, “I think I saw him somewhere here…” she mumbled, “Rosier and his gang is sitting at the end, but he is not here.”

“Maybe they know where he is,” suggested Bonnie

“You know, we should start having meals with Rosier and his group. It would make things easier,” said Evelyn as she looked at Emma, who started to choke on the sausage she was eating

“Ha-ha, if that happens, sooner or later that won't be the only sausage you will be choking on,” laughed Lucinda, while Bonnie patted Emma's back and handed her a glass of juice

Evelyn just laughed as she stood up, said goodbye to their friends and walked up to the boys.

“Excuse me, do you know where I could find Severus?” she asked

“Oh, he went back to the common room. He should be either there or in our room,” answered Rosier

Evelyn thanked them and left looking for her supposed-to-be boyfriend.

 

Severus Snape was just finishing his meal in the Great Hall, when his eyes met with a pair of green eyes, from the other side of the hall. With a small gesture the red-haired girl, who these eyes belonged to, motioned to the door. Severus just nodded, gave a hasty excuse to his fellows Slytherins, and left the Great Hall. He waited a couple of minutes, standing by the door leading to the classrooms when Lily arrived.

“Hi, Sev,” she smiled, and Severus could feel his heart skipping a beat

“Morning,”

“What are your plans for the day? I thought that we could start working on that Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall. It looks difficult and I'm afraid that I won't finish it in time. It would mean the world if you helped me out,”

_It would mean the world if you helped me out,_  she said, and it was more than enough for Snape to agree.

“Amazing!” smiled Lily brightly, “So I will see you in the library later? Maybe after lunch?”

“Definitely,” he said breathlessly

Lily just smiled and left to join her friends, waiting for her at the Grand Staircase. Severus watched her climb the stairs with her friends. As she left it suddenly dawned on him. He agreed to meet Lily at the same time he had a meeting with Evelyn.

_'Damn, I messed up,'_ he thought,  _'Think, Severus, think!'_

It was then that he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, Severus,” it was Evelyn's voice, and Severus almost jumped at the contact

_'She knows!'_ was the first thing that came to his mind, and he could already picture her dragging him into an empty classroom and threatening to kill him

“Um, are you alright? You look paler than usual,” she said

_'Keep cool, Severus, keep cool,'_

“Yes. Yes, everything is perfect,” he said

Evelyn waited a moment, before she replied, “If you say so… um, anyway, are you doing anything important at the moment?”

“Uh, no…”

“Well, I'm on my way to the greenhouses. You could join me, since I have something to discuss with you, and I wouldn't like to do it here.” she said as she looked around at the people entering and leaving the Great Hall, “It's about our study date,” said Evelyn causing a couple of passing Hufflepuffs to turn to them surprised, before sharing a look

It surprised Severus, how ready Evelyn was to use the word date. Especially in connection with him. The plan was to use the power of gossip; however, he didn't expect her to drop hints on the way.

“Alright,” he said as they left the entrance hall, “What business do you have in the greenhouses?”

_'She is going to bury you or feed you to the dangerous carnivorous plants in one of the greenhouses...'_ said a small voice in his head

“Oh, sometimes I help out Professor Sprout.” said Evelyn and seeing Severus's surprised face, she laughed as she added, “Grandmother has a large garden. Everyone in my mother's family has one, except us. Of course, my parents are busy with work, so they cannot tend to it, and mother refuses to entrust it to the house-elves,”

“You have house-elves?” asked Severus before he could stop himself

He knew that some wizarding families still kept house elves to do their bidding, however, it was only the richest and the most influential families.

“Of course, we do! Who do you take us for?” laughed Evelyn, “When I was younger, we had three, however, two died of the old age, then father got one from France, so now we only have two. But I think they are more than enough for us since it's only the three of us.”

Severus just listened, not knowing how to react.

“Wait,” she said as she stopped shooting a look at Severus, “you are not a house-elf rights activist, are you? That would make things difficult,”

“No,” said Severus

“Good,” smiled Evelyn, “Just so you know, it's not like we are making them do things against their will. They want to serve, so who are we to deny them? Anyway, I got thrown off the track.” said Evelyn

“You wanted to discuss our meeting later today,” said Severus nervously

“Yes. Well, it came to my attention that first dates are quite important in a relationship and it might be considered to be disappointing to have it in the library. Therefore, I suggest that we reschedule, and visit Hogsmeade together next week as our first date.”

This made Severus think. Could he be in luck today? Truth be told, he was actually looking forward to it, interested to see the way Evelyn worked, since she had top marks in almost all of her classes. But by the mention of Hogsmeade, he could see himself sitting in Madam Puddifood's with Evelyn, her talking about something or another, and him ready to stab himself with a dessert fork.

On the other hand, if he agreed, he could meet up with Lily.

“So, should we cancel today's meeting?” he asked

“Well, I'm still going to the library to work on that essay, however, you are free to do how you please. You probably have something better to do than work on an essay that's not due in a couple of weeks.”

_'Damn, that means that she will be there, and will probably see me with Lily,'_

Evelyn was looking at him, expecting an answer and he knew that he had to come up with something quickly. He had to make a choice; meet with Evelyn and lose his chance to spend the afternoon with Lily, or choose Lily and risk Evelyn's annoyance, while sentencing himself to an afternoon at Madam Puddifoot's.

“I - um,” Severus searched his surroundings for an escape route when he saw Regulus with Barty Crouch Jr and a couple of other people, “Regulus! Regulus needs me, I – I will see you later! In the greenhouses!” he said as he quickly made his way to Regulus without looking back at the bewildered girl

“Wait, I'm not finished!” shouted Evelyn

_'What the hell was that?'_ she thought confused

 

“That was idiotic,” deadpanned Regulus

“I think you meant suicidal,” said Evan Rosier, who stood with his arms crossed

“You are both wrong. I think you meant, awesome!” said the grinning Mulciber and the boys turned to him with a questioning look, “Oh, come on! It's really cool! He is the first one in our group juggling girls! Don't worry mate, we've got you covered!”

“And how exactly are you planning to cover for me?” asked Severus with a raised eyebrow

“Yes, do tell. Are you ready to face the wrath of the girls, if it comes to it?” asked Rosier crossing his arms and leaning on the tree around which they were gathered

“Tch, I'm not scared of them,” sneered Mulciber

“I don't know, I would be terrified of Williams. One wrong move and we will never hear from you again,” said Regulus casually

“You are exaggerating,” said Mulciber, but they could see that he lost some of his confidence

“She is religious. Her whole family is. Maybe they will sacrifice you to the Gods,” shrugged Regulus, “Thought you would like to know,” he added after seeing the shocked expressions

“Uh, Reg, it would be better if you shared this kind of information with us, beforehand,” said Rosier, while Mulciber just sympathetically patted Severus's shoulders

“Your memory won't be forgotten,” he said sadly

“Thanks… so much about having my back…” mumbled Severus, before he asked, “So what should I do?”

The boys shared a look before they said in perfect unity, “Ditch Evans.”

Severus just rolled his eyes, “Why do I even bother asking you?”

“Well, if you ask me-“ started Avery, but he was interrupted by Severus

“I'm not asking you. I asked Regulus, then we looked for Rosier, and you two just tagged along for some reason,” said Severus frustrated, already knowing where this discussion was going

“Hey!” shouted both Avery and Mulciber, but Regulus just shrugged

“He is right,” he said

“Still! We were ready to help him, and this is what we get… Shame… Come on, let him deal with his problem alone.” said Mulciber as he and Avery left

However, none of the boys paid them any attention. Otherwise, they would have seen that they were walking towards the greenhouses.

 

Evelyn liked the greenhouses. Whenever she felt that she was doing too many things at once the greenhouses were there to help her relax. While other people listened to music, read, painted, Evelyn returned to nature. She packed her dragon-hide gloves, her radio, put up her long brown hair in a bun and visited the greenhouses. At first it was weird for her to be there outside of the classes, but eventually, she got used to it and seeing that she was useful Professor Sprout gave her permission to visit the greenhouses whenever she wished.

That said Evelyn was in the greenhouses, the calming sound of a harp playing from the radio, while she tended to the plants. She was deep in thought, making sense of the things that happened in only a week. In just one week she got a boyfriend, even if it was a fake one, had a couple of small misunderstanding with Sirius, and didn't work on her potion at all. The thought of the potion made her more frustrated than anything ever.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that someone entered the greenhouse.

“Hey, I see you are still volunteering for Sprout,” said a deep voice next to her and Evelyn jumped a little at the intrusion

“Merlin! Don't scare me like that,” she said as she placed a hand on her heart

“Sorry,” laughed Sirius, “I see you are still doing this little volunteering project of yours.”

“It's not a volunteering project,” said Evelyn

“You know, most pure-blood girls don't like to dirty their hands,”

“Too bad, I am not like most pure-blood girls then,” said Evelyn as she took off her gloves, “And what brings you here?”

“Oh, just… passing by,” said Sirius, as he turned to look at the plant Evelyn was tending to

“Passing by? Do I want to know?” asked Evelyn with a smile

“Nah, probably not,” said Sirius as he turned to look at Evelyn, “But there is something I want to know. Why do you listen to this old Celtic music? It's so boring, and here I was thinking that Lupin and his love for Jazz is the worst thing,” he said laughing

“It helps me relax, and it's good for the plants,” answered Evelyn as she lowered the volume, before she crossed her arms, leaning on the table, “Now, the truth. Why are you here? I don't think that you came just for making fun of my music. You are not following me around, are you?” she asked laughing

“Would it be that bad if I were?” asked Sirius leaning closer

“Yes, it would make you a creep,” said Evelyn not missing a beat, but her light tone suggested that she was just playing

“A handsome creep,” added Sirius as he smiled and leaned closer

“But a creep nonetheless,” said Evelyn as she stepped away, “So, out with it,”

“Is it weird that I just came to say hi and see what you are doing?” asked Sirius

“Oh, it wouldn't be weird, were it not for your friends standing guard at the door,” said Evelyn as she motioned to the entrance of the greenhouse, where the rest of the Marauders were standing keeping watch

“They are just waiting for me, while I dropped by,” said Sirius, but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone

“If you say so…” said Evelyn as she put her gloves in her bag

 

The boys standing by the door did not go unnoticed by the passing students, either.

“What are they up to?” asked a second-year Hufflepuff girl

“Trust me, you don't want to know. Better to just walk past. Don't even look at them,” said the fifth-year Ravenclaw girl, who she was walking with

“How long do we have to stay here? It's almost lunchtime…” whined Peter

“As long as it takes for Padfoot to get the info,” said James, “We need to make sure that no one gets in, so Williams lets her walls down and tells him what we need to know.”

The boys were standing there for quite a while, looking at people passing by. Most of them thought that they were setting up a prank and knew better than to get involved. That was until Mulciber and Avery showed up.

They looked around, but when Avery spotted them, both walked up to where they were.

“And what do we have here?” asked Mulciber when they came face to face with the Gryffindors

“None of your business. Get lost,” said James

“Hm, I don't know, it looks like you are up to something. What do you think, Avery?”

“Definitely. Otherwise, why would you be standing there like bodyguards?”

“Exactly. And where is Black? I thought you never go anywhere without each other,” said Mulciber, while Avery took a couple of steps back and took a look around

“What do you want from Sirius?” asked Remus calmly, but cautiously

“From him? Nothing” laughed Mulciber

“Then?” asked Remus, however, before Mulciber could reply he was interrupted by Avery

“I think I found what we were looking for,” he said, pointing to the inside of the greenhouse

Mulciber turned to see what his friend was pointing at. There he could see Evelyn with Sirius, being quite close.

He just smirked as he said, “Indeed. Even more…”

With that, the two Slytherins shared a look and left.

 

“What are you working on anyway?” asked Sirius, who turned back to the plant

“Nothing interesting. Why?”

“Just asking, you know, trying to find interest in your hobbies… Like friends do,” he added as a second thought

“If you expect me to ask about your most recent prank so that you can brag, I will have to disappoint you. I don't want to know about it,”

“Why do I need to have a hidden motive just to talk to you? You know, I'm not one of your Slytherin  _friends_ who you need to have your walls up with,” said Sirius and Evelyn let out a small sarcastic laugh

“And we are back to you insulting me and my house...”

“I'm not insulting you,” said Sirius seriously

“Just my house, my upbringing, and my friends,” said Evelyn casually as she crossed her arms again

“But not you!” said Sirius as he sighed, “Never you. You are not like them.”

“Maybe you don't want to see it, but I am exactly like them,”

“No, you are not!” said Sirius as he raised his voice

“Why?” asked Evelyn raising her voice to match Sirius's

“Because you are the only one who didn't abandon me after my sorting!” screamed Sirius, and suddenly the air was full of tension

There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke again. He was breathing heavily, leaning on the table, and looking at the ground. “You were the only one who continued to talk to me regardless of my house. The only one who didn't hate me…”

“They don't hate you,” said Evelyn as she stepped closer and Sirius just snorted

“Yeah, right,”

“I mean, your behaviour is not helping the matters, but I'm sure they don't hate you-"

“Yeah, sure.” rolled his eyes Sirius

“Look, they might not like you like before, but they don't hate you. I don't know about your parents, but Regulus still looks up at you. You are his brother, regardless of the house. Bellatrix was always a bit extreme, so I wouldn't think much about it, and Narcissa… she could come around. Other than that, I'm still here, and uh, I'm pretty sure that if you put your differences aside, you could make things work with Rosier too,” said Evelyn

“You really think so?” asked Sirius sceptically

“Definitely! You just need to let them know that you still value the old ways, stop with the mischief and I'm sure that they will welcome you with open arms,” smiled Evelyn

“But the thing is that I don't believe in the old ways anymore! The people, who I was taught to hate, to look down on, are now my housemates, my friends. I have had more fun with them than I ever did with my family...”

“Look, you are probably confused – “ started Evelyn, but she was interrupted by Sirius

“On the contrary, I don't think I have ever seen anything more clearly,” he said looking Evelyn straight in the eyes

She just sighed before she answered, “If that's how you feel then I don't think I can help you…”

“I don't need you to help me! I just – I just need you to be here for me!”

“I am! I'm trying, but you are not making it easy with constantly insulting my house and my upbringing! You know how proud I am of my heritage!” said Evelyn and Sirius just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair

“How did we even get there?” he mumbled, before he spoke up, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into another quarrel with you. I – just – my life right now is a mess, and I don't know. Just – like – I really don't know anymore. You know?” babbled Sirius

“Um, I think I get the main idea…” said Evelyn confused and Sirius just sighed

“So, do you mind explaining why are your friends standing guard at the door? I suspect it's not just so you can talk to me,” tried to change the topic Evelyn

“It's… complicated,”

“Try to explain, I'm quite smart,” said Evelyn and Sirius sighed again before he spoke

“Remus heard you talking about your project about werewolves and we want to know what you are working on,” he said simply

“So, why isn't he the one approaching me?” raised an eyebrow Evelyn

“He is shy,” said Sirius simply

“Also, why would any of you care about my research?” asked Evelyn confused

“Um, Remus is interested in creatures. Yes! Yes, he is a huge nerd, and he wants to learn as much as he can. You know, like you, except he only cares about werewolves,”

“I see… Too bad, I'm not working on anything regarding werewolves as creatures, more like lycanthropy as a disease,” said Evelyn

“That's fine. It's related to werewolves, he would love to learn more,”

“Well, I can recommend him some books for further reading,” suggested Evelyn

“No! No, he can't learn just from books,”

“Really? But he has no problem in classes…”

“That's – that's because we go through the material together! Yes, that's it,”

Evelyn thought for a while before she said, “Why not, I could meet up with him to discuss it. Let me know when he is free,” said Evelyn before she got her bag

 

While Evelyn was talking to Sirius, Avery and Mulciber didn't waste time getting back to Severus.

“Oh, you are back,” said Regulus, not even looking up from his book

“Are you two done sulking?” asked Rosier

“Hah, funny you say that. We were just having a walk to clean our minds when we came across something interesting. Though I don't know if you deserve to know it seeing how you treat us,” said Avery

“Oh, wow. Now we will never know what you saw. Tragic…” commented Regulus, but the boys decided to ignore him

“Yeah. But! I think we could tell you if Snape apologized,” said Mulciber and Severus just rolled his eyes

“Fine. I apologize,” he spat

“Not so fast! We want a full apology!” said Avery

Severus just looked at them before he said, “Fine, then keep it to yourself.”

“W-what? Excuse you? You don't even want to know?” asked a shocked Avery

“No, not really. Although, I think you want to share it with us more than you want me to apologize,”

“Really? Even if it involves your little girlfriend?” asked Avery

Severus went quiet, however, Regulus asked, “Which one?”

“Williams,” said Mulciber

“Yes, it seems that Severus is not the only one two-timing…” smirked Avery

“I'm not two-timing,” piped in Severus

“Call it what you want, but it seems that Williams and Black made up if you know what I mean,”

“What?” asked Severus surprised

“Impossible!” said Regulus, “I mean, they probably made up, but not in the way you are suggesting. She doesn't think of my brother that way.”

“Eh, they seemed too close for comfort to me. But that's none of my business…” said Avery nonchalantly

“Where are they?” asked Severus

“In the greenhouses,” smirked Mulciber and Severus wasted no time in leaving

“Severus! Oh, good, you two have done it. Now, I have to go and make sure that he doesn't lose us points or gets killed,” sighed Rosier before he left

“You do realize that you never got your apology…” said Regulus and the two boys looked at each other before groaning

 

Evelyn was just leaving when she heard the sound of commotion from outside. When she opened the door, she saw the back of Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin. In front of them stood an angry Severus with Rosier behind him.

“Alright, I don't know what is going on, but you need to move this somewhere else. You are disturbing the plants,” said Evelyn, deciding to ignore the fact that both groups of boys had their wands drawn

“It's nothing, Snivellus is just asking for a beating,” smirked Potter

“I believe that he just asked you to move. The greenhouses are open to anyone,” pointed out Rosier

Evelyn just raised an eyebrow at Severus, who remained quiet, looking behind her, at Sirius, with hatred in his eyes. Evelyn just sighed before she spoke up.

“Okay, this ends here today. Sirius,” she addressed him while she turned around, “it was nice to talk to you, I guess I will see you around. Lupin,” she turned to look at the boy, who appeared to be shocked by being addressed, “I HOPE to see you later. I'm curious, what you have come up with. Now, excuse us,” she said as she stepped up to Severus and Rosier, taking their arms and walking away

While the Slytherins left the boys turned to Sirius.

“What did you tell her about me?” asked Remus furiously

 

“The nerve of those boys! So troublesome...” sighed Evelyn as she let go of the boys when they were in a far distance

“What were you doing in the greenhouses with Black?” spat the question Severus

“Talking,” said Evelyn simply

“And why did the rest of them stand guard if you were just talking?” asked Severus and Evelyn looked at him surprised

“Um, no offence, but could you please leave us?” she asked Rosier, who nodded and left

“Are you by any chance jealous?” she laughed

“Tch, don't be ridiculous,” sneered Snape

“Then?” she asked, and Severus sighed before he answered

“Mulciber and Avery saw you getting up and close with Black – “

“We were not getting up and close. Just talking. Though not like any of them would know, since they have never even had a conversation with a girl,”

“I don't care! You- you asked me to play the role of your boyfriend, and yet there you are getting caught with Black! Was that the plan from the start? Making me play the part only to have Black take my supposed-to-be girlfriend to make me look like a fool?” he asked quietly breathing heavily

“Okay, listen. You are getting carried away. Do you want to know what we talked about? Apparently, Lupin heard me talking to Bonnie about one of my little projects and he sent Sirius to get some information. That's it.” explained Evelyn

“Project? Why would he be interested in your project?” asked Severus confused, and Evelyn just shrugged

“Well, Sirius says that he is interested in magical creatures, so when he heard me talking about werewolves, he needed to know what it was about,”

“Werewolves? What exactly are you working on?”

“Um, I think I have already said too much. Nothing dangerous, don't worry.”

Severus just gave her a sceptical look, but didn't ask more.

“Anyway, are you ready to continue our discussion from before? I hope we can finish it without you having the urge to run away…” she said, and Severus could feel his face heat up

He cleared his throat before he replied, “Yes, uh, since we are both going to work on that essay, we could work together, and you can call it whatever you want to, I don't really care.”

“Wow, that's a surprise! I mean, good, yes, of course, we could do that. Though if you think that I will do all the work, you are mistaken. I'm pretty much useless when it comes to transfiguration,” laughed Evelyn

Severus just raised an eyebrow, “Don't play stupid, I know that you are passing with an E,”

“I know! With an E! It might be good for some people, but I can't afford to settle for an E. I need to be the best!” she said emotionally

Now Severus really couldn't wait to see how she works.

“Oh, yes, and I also wanted to ask if it would be possible to have meals together,” said Evelyn from out of blue and Severus choked on air

“Why?”

“Oh, no, I don't mean it in the way, that just the two of us. Like both your group of friends and mine. It would be easier to find the other if we need to discuss something, and you know, it would look better if we were to have meals together,”

“And your friends won't mind?” asked Severus

“No, probably not. I think they would enjoy it,” said Evelyn though her tone suggested that she was just guessing

“Um, I can try talking about it with the boys,” he said awkwardly

“Alright, now if you excuse me, I'm going to clean up before lunch. I will see you in the Great Hall.” she smiled as she left

Now, Severus knew what he had to do. He set out to do something he never thought he would do. Walking to the Gryffindor Tower, he couldn't help but wonder how the meal times will look like with the girls.

 

“Lily, that Snape boy from Slytherin is looking for you outside,” said a blonde witch, who just walked into the room

“Oh, thank you, Marlene,” she said as she stood up and walked out of the room

Severus was standing not far from the painting, which led to the Gryffindor common room.

“Hi, Sev!” smiled Lily as she emerged from the hole behind the painting, “I heard that you are looking for me. What's up?”

“Um, I – I'm sorry but I can't meet with you after lunch. I -I already made plans with someone…” he said ashamed

“What? But why didn't you tell me about it sooner?” asked Lily

“Uh, I don't know,” he said lamely

“That's fine. Next time just tell me.” laughed Lily trying to ease the tension

“Is it really okay?” asked Severus surprised

“I mean, I'm not happy about it, but if you already made plans, I guess it's only fair. I can still study with the girls," said Lily "and I guess we could compare our essays later,” she finished with a smile

As Severus walked to the common room, he almost laughed out loud at how stupid he had been. Turns out he was worried about nothing. Though he couldn't help but wonder, why was Lupin interested in Evelyn's project. He was interested enough to send Black, to make sure that he will get the info. It might be nothing, but Severus felt the need to know more about that project. And as Evelyn's  _boyfriend_ , he had a better chance than anyone else.

 


	10. The First Lunch Together

“One of these days I'll set the Gryffindors on fire…” spat Lucinda as she glared at the Gryffindor table

“What happened?” asked Evelyn, who just sat down next to her friends

“Choir practice,” said Bonnie simply and it was enough, for Evelyn knew at once what happened

Professor Flitwick was the conductor of the Frog Choir and it was a well-known fact that he was open to students' suggestions, however, what not many people knew was that it was almost impossible for the members to agree on a song to perform.

“McKinnon wanted to sing a weird Muggle song about some monsters coming for us, to which I suggested that she should see a therapist. Of course, she couldn't take the criticism, got offended, and things escalated from there,” rolled her eyes Lucinda

“What? The Halloween feast is in 2 weeks and you haven't decided on the song yet?” asked Evelyn surprised

“Don't look at me! I'm perfectly content with singing the usual songs! It's those Muggle loving half-bloods and mud-bloods who wants to sing something 'new',” fumed Lucinda

“Anyway, Professor Flitwick said that he is open to suggestions, but next week he will choose the song if they can't agree on one,” said Bonnie, who always accompanied Lucinda on practices

“Ugh, I can't even bear to look at them. Let's change seats,” said Lucinda

The girls sighed but did as they were told.

“Anyway, did you find Snape?” asked Emma, changing the subject

“Oh, yes. Though he was acting weird,” said Evelyn

“Weird? How?” asked Bonnie

“Well, I told him about the change and he just kind of… ran away…”

“Ran away?” laughed Bonnie

“I know right? He saw Regulus, made an excuse, and ran away,” giggled Evelyn

“He probably had to discuss it with him. It might have been the first time something like that happened to him. A girl wanting to go to Hogsmeade with him?! It's a miracle!” laughed Lucinda

“Lucy, you are being mean again,” said Bonnie quietly and Evelyn just raised a brow, “She asked me to tell her when she is being mean so that she can cut back a little,” explained Bonnie

Evelyn just laughed. “Cut back? Now that's something worth seeing,”

“So, what is going to happen now? Are you meeting him or not?” asked Emma

“Oh, we are still going to study together, though I am not sure what to call that. He said that he doesn't care if it's a date or not…”

“What? He said that?” asked Emma surprised

“Why are you acting so surprised? It's not that it matters,” said Evelyn simply and Lucinda just sighed

“Girl, you still have a lot to learn…”

“But how did he say it? Like trying to play it cool? Or like not caring at all?” asked Bonnie

“Um, normally, I guess. Honestly, I don't know why you are making it out to be such a big deal,” rolled her eyes Evelyn

“Uh, Evie, you know that we love you, but sometimes you can be so oblivious,” said Lucinda

“Just because you said that you love me, it doesn't make it less mean,” deadpanned Evelyn

“Whatever,” rolled her eyes Lucinda, “what I want to say is that if he doesn't care about if it's a date or not, that means that he is indifferent to you.”

“And?”

The girls just sighed.

“Honestly, I don't care how he feels about me as long as he plays his part,” said Evelyn

“But what if you disgust him?” asked Lucinda shocking Evelyn with that question

The girl just blinked as she looked at her friend in disbelief.

“Excuse me?! Are you out of your mind? Were you spending time with those shady Hufflepuff friends of yours? Why would he be disgusted by me? I mean, I know that I'm not a veela, but I have good genes. I mean, have you seen my parents?!”

“Yeah, you are pretty but are you prettier than Lily Evans?” asked Lucinda leaning closer

The girls turned to look at the red-headed Gryffindor. They watched her for a minute before Evelyn sighed in defeat.

“Damn, she is beautiful,”

“Not bad for a Mudblood…” scoffed Emma, before she added, “Though Snape being disgusted by Evelyn is a bit extreme. I mean, have you seen him? He is not exactly the epitome of handsome, himself,”

At that, Lucinda shot her friend a look that clearly said that she should shut up.

“So, what should I do?” asked Evelyn uncertain

Lucinda smirked as she leaned across the table saying, “No worries, we'll help you out.”

A while later a group of Slytherin boys walked in.

“Oh, they are here,” said Evelyn as she waved to the boys

“What are you doing?” asked Emma surprised

“Well, I suggested to Severus that we should start having meals together-“

“You did what?” shouted Emma surprised, “Does any of you have a mirror? How do I look?” she asked quickly while trying to fix her perfectly curled hair

“Calm down, you are beautiful,” smiled Bonnie, while Lucinda only laughed

“ _Evan? Oh, no, we are just friends. I don't fancy him or anything like that,_  yeah, right,” she said, imitating Emma, who just stuck out her tongue at her theatrics

“Good afternoon, ladies, mind if we join you?” asked Evan Rosier as he gave a charming smile to Emma, who blushed slightly, but replied with a small smile while the other girls just shared a look

As Rosier sat down next to Emma, Severus took his place next to Evelyn, with Regulus by his side; while Mulciber sat down next to Lucinda, and Avery next to Bonnie. There was a moment of silence; none of the teens knew what to say. Finally, it was Evan Rosier, who broke the silence.

“So, how is the practice going? Is the team prepared to win against the Gryffindors?” he asked Emma, whose eyes immediately lit up by the question

“Not yet, but they will be. I have a plan, but I still need to cover a couple of things with Professor Slughorn and Madam Hooch. It's going to be amazing!” she said excitedly

“What are you planning?” asked Evelyn interested

“I want to recreate a Quidditch match, to see the problematic spots, but for that, I need their permission and Madam Hooch will have to referee,” explained Emma

“That's so cool!” exclaimed Mulciber

“And who are we going to play against?” asked Regulus

“I will choose a couple of people, who I think will be worthy opponents,” said Emma

“So, you are letting the other houses see you train, after all?” asked Bonnie

“Oh, no! No, only Slytherins,”

“Good. We should keep to ourselves,” nodded Evelyn

“I'm glad you say that because I want you on that team,” said Emma nonchalantly

Hearing that Evelyn's eyes went wide, and she started to choke on the piece of roasted beef she was eating. As she grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth, Severus Snape patted her on the back. After she stopped coughing, she looked at Emma shocked.

“Why, in Merlin's name, would you want me to play against you when you know that I can't fly very well?” she asked

“Well, you might not be a great flyer, but you are the most competitive person I have ever seen,”

“Hah, that's an understatement,” sneered Lucinda and Evelyn just shot her a look

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but you are not getting me on a broom,” said Evelyn

Hearing that, Bonnie giggled, and everyone looked at her confused.

“Sorry, but it's so weird to hear a witch say that,” she said, and Lucinda smirked

“Oh yes, the witch who is afraid of flying,”

“I'm not afraid of flying, I'm afraid of falling,” explained Evelyn

“It's still funny,” giggled Bonnie and Emma just sighed

“Madam Hooch will be there in case –“

“- Nothing will happen, because I am not going! Take Rosier, or better yet, Mulciber! Look at his built! He looks every part of an athlete!” exclaimed Evelyn, motioning towards Mulciber who only smirked obviously pleased by the girl's comment

“Oh, I'm counting on him too," said Emma, before she looked at everyone around the table, “Actually, I'm counting on all of you.” she finished, and everyone looked at her surprised

“All of us?” asked Rosier

“Yes, all of you. Even you, Snape, don't act like you didn't hear me,”

“Me?” asked Snape surprised, before he added, “It might have escaped your notice, Vanity, but I'm hardly a sportsperson,”

“Oh please, I remember you from the flying class! You were one of the best flyers!” exclaimed Emma and Snape looked taken aback

Seeing the look on his face Evelyn laughed, “Don't worry, she is not a stalker, she just really likes the sport,”

“I think you meant that she is obsessed with it,” said Lucinda

“Mind you, I'm not obsessed, just… uh, healthily interested,” corrected her Emma

“Healthily interested? You started casting your  _dream team_ since the first flying class ended,” pointed out Lucinda and the rest of the group looked at Emma surprised

“It's never too early to start,” she said, and the rest of the group just gave her a look

“For the record, I find it charming to be this passionate about an activity,” said Rosier as he smiled at Emma, who blushed slightly

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes. When Evelyn realized that they involuntarily did the same thing, she smiled softly, thinking that it might not be that bad having meals together.

While the Slytherins were enjoying their first lunch together, unaware of the curious glances their way, the other students in the Great Hall took notice of the new arrangement. The Ravenclaws just noted that now they were sitting together, not really caring; while the Hufflepuffs talked and giggled seeing Rosier and Vanity interact. However, things at the Gryffindor table were getting a bit heated.

“I can't believe it! They are sitting together!” fumed Sirius Black and Remus just sighed

“Of course they are! They are dating after all,”

“But – but, look at them! They are sitting so close! I mean, this is a public place, we are trying to eat here!”

“The sooner you finish, the sooner we can leave, so shut up and eat your food,” said Remus simply and Sirius sighed before he took a vicious bite of his steak, “Good thing you don't have to see them for the rest of the day; you are coming with me to the library,” added Remus and Sirius opened his mouth in surprise

“What? Why?”

“Why? You told her that I'm a beast enthusiast! What if she asks me something that I should know, but I don't? I need to prepare, and you are going to help me,”

“Really, Moony? I doubt that there is anyone, who knows more about the topic than you with your furry little problem,” deadpanned Sirius

“Nice try, but you are not getting out of it,” smiled Remus

“Hah, tough luck mate,” laughed James

“I – I could help you, Remus,” said Peter

“Thank you, Peter. At least someone is willing to help a mate out,” said Remus shooting a look at the sulking Sirius

“Oh, come on,” moaned Sirius

 

Meanwhile a couple of seats away a group of Gryffindor girls were having a similar conversation.

“Really, Lily? We just got that assignment! There is still time to work on it,” sighed a witch with long blonde hair

“I know! But if we start now, we will have more time to revise and we wouldn't have to hurry with the writing. We will have more time to write a draft, then re-edit, and make the final version. We can work on it slowly in peace,” replied the red-headed witch sitting next to her

“I agree with Lily. Marlene, you should come too,” said the black-haired witch sitting in front of them

“Mary is right, we should try what it's like to not work hurriedly,” said the dark-skinned witch next to her

The blonde, Marlene, just shouted “It's not my fault! I excel under pressure!” to which the dark-skinned girl just raised an eyebrow

“Um, no offence, but I wouldn't call frantically running around asking everyone to take a look at their essay excelling under pressure,” laughed Lily and Marlene just sighed

“This is all because of Snape,” she said as she glared at the boy sitting at the other side of the hall, “What did he say, why is he ditching you?”

“He made plans before we agreed, but forgot about them,” said Lily

“He… forgot?” asked Marlene

“That doesn't sound like him,” said Mary

“It happens,” shrugged Lily

“It hasn't until now,” pointed out Mary

“Who knows, it might be the first of many times,” said Marlene as she motioned to the Slytherin table where the 4th year Slytherins were talking

“He has other friends as well, just like I have friends in my house,” said Lily simply

“Yes, but since when is he friends with Williams and her gang? I mean, he could have sat next to Rosier, or anyone else, but he is sitting right next to her,”

“I'm sure it's nothing-“ started Lily before she was interrupted by Marlene

“Oh look, they are leaving together! Though I'm sure it's nothing…” she said, and Lily warily watched them leave the Great Hall

 

As Evelyn left the Great Hall, she could feel someone watching them. She turned around only to catch Lucinda's eyes as she gave her a smirk and mouthed ' _Don't forget what I told you!',_ causing Evelyn to blush slightly. She turned back to Severus, leaving the Great Hall quickly.

“So, what do you think? It went better than expected,” said Evelyn, trying to make conversation

“It was certainly a new experience,” said Severus and Evelyn just laughed

“It was just the first time, everyone was a bit… um…  _shy_? Give it time and you will see what mealtimes with us really look like. By the way, what do you think of Emma's plan?”

“Getting the teachers involved was a surprisingly smart idea. Slughorn will certainly award us for sticking together as a house or at least to motivate us, who have no interest in playing.”

“I don't think there is anything in the whole world that could motivate me enough to go along with this,” deadpanned Evelyn

“Now that you mention it, I don't think I remember you ever struggling with something, not even flying,”

“Um, no. I had no problem with flying, until the summer of our second year. My cousin decided to play a little joke on me while we were playing Quidditch at my Grandmother's house, and… uh… I don't fly anymore,” said Evelyn, not looking at Severus

“What kind of joke?” asked Severus intrigued

“It was nothing, just a silly prank that went wrong,” shook her head Evelyn

Severus just raised a brow, but decided not to question it further. If there was something he learnt from living with the Slytherins it was not to ask about pure-blood family affairs. Instead, he decided to focus on another interesting piece of information.

“You mention your Grandmother regularly, I take it that you two are close?”

“My parents are busy people, and they couldn't leave a small child alone in a mansion, now could they? That said, Grandmother was the one to take care of me whenever my parents couldn't,” explained Evelyn and Severus made a mental note of that, “Of course, that was only when I was at home, and not attending summer camp...”

“I wasn't aware that there were summer camps for us,” he said surprised

“Oh, there are. Not many, but there are.”

“I didn't take you for someone who is into that kind of thing,” said Severus and Evelyn laughed

“Let me guess; it was the last thing you expected. The wealthy vain pure-blood girl attending a summer camp, what a shock,”

When Snape didn't say anything, she took it as her cue to continue talking, “Anyway, yes, there are summer camps that teach you about the Old Ways, since most schools don't cover that part of magic. We are taught about ancient magic, rituals and everything that includes! Chants, spells, amulets, everything! Not to say that we learn a great deal about our ancestors; the way they lived, their beliefs, the potions they brewed, the spells they used! It's so interesting! This is exactly what the wizarding youth needs; to get in touch with their roots!” she finished before she caught herself and added quietly, “And, it probably doesn't interest you in the slightest, and I'm babbling… I will just stop now,” said Evelyn embarrassed

_'What the hell am I doing?! This is NOT what Lucy said!'_ she screamed inside

“Uh, no. Continue,” said Severus, who needed to get over the initial shock

It was the second time that Evelyn's mask slipped, and he could see a glimpse of her real self. He saw her business attitude all the time, while she was dealing with others regarding school-related things; then he had the chance to see her caring side when she treated his eye, and now he could see her behaviour when she talked about something she genuinely liked. It was such a quick change that he could only blink while the girl kept talking. It was the first time he saw her actually enjoying herself; her eyes sparkling and her smile reaching her eyes. He also noticed how she started to move her hands while talking and he had to bite back a smile.

“It's fine, you don't have to pretend to be interested in what I have to say,” said Evelyn and he could see her mask slipping back in place

“No, keep talking!” he said before he could stop himself, “I don't know much about the old ways, even though I heard people talking about it, so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could teach me about it,” he added, feeling somehow embarrassed by having to admit that he didn't know something that could be considered to be common knowledge

Evelyn suddenly stopped and looked at him surprised. “You… you actually want to hear about it?”

“Obviously. That's what I just said,” he replied, and Evelyn just blinked

“Yes. Right. Okay, so, uh, there is so much for you to learn. Though, excuse me for asking, didn't your mother teach you about it? I mean she is a Prince...” asked Evelyn

Severus just shrugged, “It didn't come up. She taught me about the Wizarding community, but never got into such details,”

Evelyn just nodded, “Fair enough. Nowadays, it's quite rare to find people who still keep the old traditions. I mean, I only know two other people in school, who do. Do you know that blonde 7th year Hufflepuff who has flowers in her hair all year round? The one with those ridiculously big earrings? I usually see her at the festivals. She looks odd, but she sings beautifully.”

While Evelyn talked, Severus's imagination went wild, and rather than hooded figures standing around the bonfire chanting creepy chants, he imagined Evelyn and other girls with flowers in their hair, listening to music and dancing around the bonfire. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to ask his mom about the Old Ways.

 

As they neared the library Evelyn quickly excused herself. She needed to remind herself that there was no time to chat. She had a mission, which she had to complete. Once she made sure that she was all alone in the bathroom, she faced the mirror above the sink, Lucinda's words echoing in her mind.

_"First of all, change your appearance! Show your neck,"_ she said

Looking at herself in the mirror Evelyn sighed before she put up her long brown hair in a high ponytail and unbuttoned the top button of her white shirt.

_"And some cleavage. You have nice tits, no need to hide them!"_

A bit unsure Evelyn turned sideways and checked out her boobs. The push-up bra she was wearing, naturally, one of her mother's design gave them a nice lift and Evelyn smiled satisfied. Since it was the weekend, she left the grey vest in her dorm, and only wore her white button-up shirt and Slytherin tie. She took off her tie and unbuttoned another button, just enough to give a little cleavage, but not enough to violate the dress code. After that, she took out the emergency make up kit she always kept in her bag.

Now, that was something she didn't need any help with, even though Lucinda was more than willing to help her out. She learned to paint her face before she learned to walk, courtesy of her mother. Thinking of the place and occasion she decided to go with a glowing peach look because it was nice, soft, and appropriate. That said, she effortlessly applied the foundation before she reached for her eyeshadow palette.

Make no mistake she was not trying to seduce Severus Snape. Of course not! The whole point of the agreement was to get rid of boys, not to make another one fancy her! She just wanted to see, yes, she wanted to see how he would react. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was better than Lily Evans.

While Lily Evans was cute with her long red hair and slightly freckled face, she was nothing next to Evelyn. How could she be? She was only another Mudblood playing witch.

Was she pretty?

Yes.

Surprisingly smart?

Yes.

But she had nothing against Evelyn, the daughter of two prestigious pure-blood families; the daughter of the internationally recognized model and designer, Seraphina MacKenzie-Williams, and one of the most successful businessmen and Wizengamot member, Sebastian Williams. Yes, Lily Evans was no one and Evelyn will make sure that everybody knew that, Severus included.

 

While Evelyn was busy in the bathroom, Severus was standing not far away, leaning to the wall and waiting, wondering why girls take so long at the loo. He got his question answered sooner than expected when Evelyn left the bathroom. Seeing her appearance Severus's eyes went wide in surprise, while his mind went blank.

Evelyn Williams was a pretty girl. She had that air of poshness around her, making her status apparent. She was one of those girls, who reminded everyone that this was a school, and they should be dressed according to that. Her grey skirt never reached higher than her knees, her white shirt was always buttoned all the way up, and her green Slytherin tie was neatly tucked under her grey vest.

The girl who left the bathroom was unmistakably Evelyn Williams. However, this Evelyn Williams looked different from the usual Evelyn Williams. She reminded Severus of the girls in the magazines Avery had ' _hidden'_  at the bottom of his trunk.

Severus hadn't realized that he was staring until Evelyn, who already walked up to him, gave a smile and asked, “Shall we?”

Severus just nodded, not trusting his voice, and the two of them entered the library. As they walked to the reference section Severus had to try hard not to stare at the girl next to him. It seemed to be an impossible task, with his eyes straying to the witch, or more like to her cleavage. Severus never thought that the advice on witches Lucius Malfoy was so keen on giving, whenever he was caught looking at other girls by Narcissa Black, would ever come handy. Now, he found himself regretting that he hasn't paid much attention to his friend's babbling.

While he was trying to remember what exactly Lucius told him regarding this kind of situation, Evelyn has chosen a table near the window, where the two put their things. Evelyn took off her robe and put it on the back of her chair before she rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt.

“Shall we start searching for the reference material?” asked Evelyn

Severus just nodded and the two Slytherins walked into the maze of bookshelves. Severus decided to try and not look at Evelyn all together, not wanting to risk being called a perv. Everything was going well, the two of them sharing ideas about which book to take.

That was until Evelyn saw a book, on one of the higher shelves. She smirked as she thought of something. She reached for the book, however, it was evident that even with her standing on her tiptoes, she had no chance to reach it. After her 'failed' attempt she turned to Severus, who was intensively browsing the opposite bookshelf, though Evelyn could swear that she saw his eyes quickly shifting from her to the bookshelf. Biting back a smirk Evelyn walked up to him and gently touched his arm.

“Severus, could you help me, please?” she asked with a shy smile

Turning to her, Severus found himself speechless as he looked into the deepest pair of brown eyes he has ever seen.

“Uh, of course,” he managed to say before he reached for the book, she pointed out

“Thank you,” said Evelyn flashing him a grateful smile as she took the book from him, intentionally touching his hand

“No problem,” said the flattered Severus

What happened next got Severus first to whiten and then blush like never before. Evelyn got on her tiptoes, her face getting closer and closer. Severus's eyes went wide, his face went pale. Surely, she was not going to….

Evelyn took hold of a book on the shelf next to Severus's head.

“ _Everything you need to know about switching,”_  she said excitedly as she took a step back, “I think that's enough, isn't it?” she asked smiling sweetly

Severus just stood here; his face white, his eyes wide, and his heart beating erratically. Seeing his shocked face Evelyn let out a small laugh as she shook her head and walked back to their table. Unknown to them hidden at the end of the bookshelves, a couple of curious eyes watched them from behind the bookshelves.

“Woah, she went full out,” said Regulus amazed

“Did you have to put a bug in her ear?” asked Bonnie, shooting a look at her friend

“Yes, I love messing with her head,” laughed Lucinda before she added, “It always results in the most entertaining situations.”

 

“Did we have to follow them, here?” asked Marlene as she and her friends sat down at one of the library tables

“We didn't follow them. This is a public place and we are going to work on our essay,” said Lily simply, however, it was clear that she was searching for the Slytherins

“Yeah, sure,” rolled her eyes Marlene

The girls were in the middle of unpacking their things, when a smug-looking Evelyn Williams walked out from behind the maze of bookshelves, carrying a couple of books. She shot a scornful look at the Gryffindors, before turning her head away. She walked to her table and started to organize the books.

“Stuck up bitch, thinking that she is better than everyone else,” mumbled Marlene

A couple of minutes later, Severus Snape walked out from the same direction with a small blush on his face and a load of books in his hands.

“Oooh, it looks like Snape got some,” commented Marlene

“No – no way!” said Lily shocked

“Look at Williams,” said Marlene motioning to her top buttons

Lily watched warily as Severus sat down next to Evelyn and put the books down. He said something making Evelyn giggle.

“They are acting like a couple,” said Mary and Lily shot her a shocked look

“Don't be ridiculous! As if Miss Perfect would lower herself to date a half-blood. And not just any half-blood, but Snape!” rolled her eyes Marlene

“But why is he meeting her? He never mentioned her to me,” said Lily worried

“Maybe he is just tutoring her,” said Dorcas, but it was obvious that she was just saying that to make her friend feel better

“I don't know, she is pretty smart. Just ask Black. He will go into a long rant about how smart she is,” said Mary, who took out her Transfiguration book

Hearing that Marlene huffed, “I don't know what he sees in her. She is evil incarnate,”

“Didn't they use to be friends? I think I once overheard Black talking to Potter about his  _dark past_ and how he, his brother, Williams, and Rosier were once friends. Something about fancy events and them having a secret hiding spot. I don't know, I can't remember,” said Mary

“Good thing he was sorted into Gryffindor,” said Marlene with a smile

“Yeah, we don't need more Slytherins obsessed with blood purity,” said Dorcas, before she asked confused

“If she is so obsessed with it, why is she acting this way with him?” asked Lily, not taking her eyes off of the Slytherins

“Let's hope that he hasn't made a deal with her. Remember what happened to that poor Olivia Blake?” said Mary

“The Muggleborn Slytherin?” asked Marlene

“Wasn't she sent to St. Mungo’s at the end of our second year, because of some dark curse?” asked Dorcas

“She shared a dorm with  _her_  and her clique. Who knows what she had gotten herself into. Probably made a deal and she couldn't keep her end,” said Marlene

“But that makes no sense. We were just second years, she wouldn't know how to cast such a strong curse,” said Lily, but the girls just gave her a look

“Oh please, they are Slytherins, they learn about the dark arts before they learn to walk,” said Marlene

“I hope he knows what he is doing…” said Lily quietly as took one last look at her friend interacting with the other Slytherin

It was then when her green eyes met the brown eyes of Evelyn Williams, causing the other to smirk and turn back to Severus, who was talking about something. That one look was enough for Lily to know that she has to keep an eye on her, to keep her best friend out of trouble she could bring.

 


	11. Sunday's Study Date

 

When Severus returned to the table, Evelyn was ready to begin. She was flipping through ' _Everything You Need to Know About Switching',_ however, as Severus sat down Evelyn lowered the book to look at him. Seeing the slight blush decorating his face, she could feel a smirk forming on her face.

“I see you are enjoying my discomfort,” said Severus, not looking at Evelyn, as he was in the middle of organizing the books he brought

Evelyn just giggled as she replied without thinking, “Actually, yes. I had no idea that you could be this cute,”

After she realized what she said, and seeing the bewildered look on Severus's face, she could feel a blush forming on her face too.

Severus cleared his throat, before he said, “Uh, I think it's time we started on the assignment.”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely!” said Evelyn quickly, turning back to the book she was holding, “So how should we start? Maybe with a quick pop quiz, so we can revise and make sure that we are on the same page?”

“I don't see why not,” shrugged Severus as he turned to Evelyn, who with a swish of her wand closed the books lying on the table.

“No cheating. So… tell me, Severus,” she said as she flipped through the book, looking for a good question to ask, “what is switching?”

Severus just shot her a look of disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“Well, the essay is about switching. Pray tell, how you plan to write a 3-foot essay about switching if you don't even know what it is,”

Severus just rolled his eyes, but recited the definition flawlessly.

“Very good,” smiled Evelyn, handing him the book

The two kept asking each other questions, but little did they both know that it was just the beginning of a long quiz session. Soon it was not so much about revising as it was about proving their knowledge. As the questions got more difficult their competitive side started to show.

 

“It looks like they are arguing…” noted Mary

“I wonder what they are talking about,” said Dorcas

It was then that Lily stood up abruptly, “We are missing a book! Marlene, come with me,” she said as she grabbed her friend's arm

Marlene just shot her a surprised look, but as they walked to the bookshelf near the Slytherin's table, it was clear what they really needed.

It didn't take long for them to realize that the argument was about the topic of their essay. Marlene just shot a confused look at Lily. It was not what she expected, though Lily seemed to look relieved.

 

“… And that's the real purpose of cross-species switches,” finished Severus in his cynical tone, looking at Evelyn, challenging her to disagree with his statement

However, Evelyn just sat there listening to what he was saying, smiling widely, enjoying the discussion. It was the first time she had an intelligent conversation about a school topic with one of her housemates, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

It was one of the moments when she was glad that she decided to make that ridiculous agreement. Otherwise, maybe she would have never discovered the values of Severus Snape. Of course, she knew that he was intelligent, but having an actual discussion with him was quite fun. Not only did his knowledge rivalled her own, but there was also something in his way of talking; the way he sometimes criticized certain approaches with a sarcastic tone, as if he knew better; that Evelyn found fascinating.

“So, what you are saying is that the purpose of cross-species switching is simply entertainment. I agree with you wholeheartedly, however, you need to realize that there are plenty of people in the magical community who keep magically enchanted animals on their property to keep intruders at bay. Some of these creatures are transfigured by using cross-species switches in order to make them appear fiercer or otherwise more threatening.” she explained, and Severus just raised an eyebrow

“Why would anyone transfigure animals, when there are spells and enchantments for security?” he asked, and Evelyn just shrugged

“Just because there are spells, doesn't mean that everyone uses them,” she said

There was a moment of silence, before she sighed, “I feel that we have strayed from the original purpose of this meeting… though I have to say that it was a refreshing change… So, now that we know what it is all about, should we start with the writing?” she asked with a smile and soon the two of them were busily scribing on their parchments.

 

When Remus Lupin entered the reference section, he couldn't help but groan. He hoped that since it was Sunday, and probably the last sunny day of the year, it would be empty. He had no such luck because the moment they entered Sirius's eyes landed on the two Slytherins sitting by the window, and Remus could feel a headache forming.

“They even study together? What the hell? Can't he just leave her alone for two minutes?! And she is letting him be here?! She never let me study with her because  _you will just distract me_ ,” said Sirius, doing a quite bad imitation of Evelyn

' _So much for his help…'_  thought Remus as he walked up to a table

“She doesn't look like she wants him to leave,” said Peter

“She probably doesn't want to hurt poor Snivelly's feelings,” mumbled Sirius

“But, I mean, it looks like she is flirting with him,” pointed out Peter

“Alright, that's enough! Can we just focus on the task at the hand?” interrupted them Remus annoyed

“Yes, sorry mate, you are right,” sighed Sirius as he walked up to Remus

As they passed the Gryffindor girls sitting at the next table Remus smiled at them, while Sirius ignored everyone and just sat down on a chair, his eyes glued to the Slytherin girl sitting next to Severus

“If you continue looking at her like that, she will jinx you out of here… rather come and help me look for some useful books,” said Remus

“I'm good… I will mind the table while Peter helps you with the books,” said Sirius, not looking at Remus, who just sighed

“No offence, mate, but you are being creepy…”

“No, I'm not! I just appreciate beauty… It's not my fault she chose to change her style!” said Sirius in defence

“Come before we get kicked out by the librarian…” said Remus as he took his arm and dragged him to the Magical Creatures section

While Peter and Remus were busy looking for the books, Sirius just leaned to the opposite bookshelf, his eyes trailing back to Evelyn.

“Mate, seriously, you need to stop…” said Remus, and Sirius just sighed as he turned to the bookshelf

“I will never understand what she sees in Snivellus…” he mumbled

“That's none of our business,” said Remus giving Sirius the  _'don't argue with me'_  look

Sirius just rolled his eyes as he started to browse the bookshelf, though the silence didn't last long.

“Have you seen her? She even put on some makeup! And that cleavage? She never shows so much skin! And to think that she probably did it only for Snivelly…” mumbled Sirius to Remus, who just rolled his eyes

“Sirius-“

“It's too weird… She was never interested in anyone romantically before… she never talked about anyone… I know! He must have slipped something into her drink! Why else would she act out like this?!”

“You are getting carried away… AGAIN! Maybe she genuinely has feelings for him…” said Remus as he looked at the studying Slytherins

“For Snivelly? What is there to like about that greasy git?” asked Sirius surprised, and Remus just shrugged

It was then that Peter spoke up, “Well, he is quite smart… and I overheard Marlene and Mary talking about how attractive they find  _tall, dark, and mysterious_ boys,” he said quietly

The two other boys just shot him a surprised look.

“God, please tell me that you weren't spying on Mary again…” groaned Remus as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation

“No! No! I – I was just passing by…” stuttered Peter and Remus just sighed

“What's wrong with you all?” he wondered quietly, before he added, “Snape is friends with Lily Evans, try asking her what's going on with those two,”

“Hm… Snivelly is probably in for the money. The question is what she sees in him…” said Sirius and Remus just shrugged

“Girls… who knows what goes on in their mind…” mumbled Remus and Sirius just sighed

“Are these books enough? Should we start with the research?” asked Peter changing the subject

The boys returned to their table and started with the research, though Sirius was more focused on the scene by the window.

It seemed that Evelyn had some problems with her essay as she gently touched Severus' arm, asking him something, showing him her parchment. He leaned closer to take a look at it, and Sirius felt his stomach turn into knots.

They were just too close! And she! She looked so beautiful in the sunlight! It wasn't even the makeup that made her prettier, it was the look on her face. The look she had when she was lost in her work; her eyes were full of concentration, while she was softly biting her lower lips as she scribed uncertainly. Not to say that cute little headshake she did when she re-read what she wrote and wasn't satisfied with it.

And now! Now, she is looking at Snivellus like he was the God, asking him for advice, even though she didn't trust anyone enough to show them her work. What he would give to be in his place!

Snivellus looked over the parchment and pointed out a few things. Evelyn gave him a confused look and said something, to which he replied and for a while, the two of them kept looking at each other confused. Then came the moment of enlightenment and the two of them said something at the same time, making Evelyn smile as she returned to her paper. He also saw a small smile forming on Snape's face. He didn't like this. Not one bit…

It seems that luck was on his side because a moment later, Marlene McKinnon walked up to their table.

“Hi, guys! Sorry to interrupt, but do you by any chance have this book about switching called ' _Everything you need to know about switching'_? We can't seem to find it,” she said

“No, sorry. Try asking Snape and Williams,” said Remus motioning to the Slytherins

Sirius pretty much ignored what they were saying, however, it only took one mention of them and before anyone could react, he was already standing.

“I will get it!” he said quickly as he marched up to the Slytherin's table

 

“Also, could you take a look at this sentence? Does it make sense?” asked Evelyn, pointing to the last sentence with her quill

Severus leaned in, reading the sentence, before he said, “Looks right to me,”

Hearing that made Evelyn smile, what for some reason made Severus's heartbeat quicken.

It was just basic biology, he reminded himself.

He was in the company of a beautiful girl, and his body was reacting. The fact that she chose to go out of her way for their  _study date_  did not help. Neither did the sweet, floral scent of her perfume, which he could smell whenever she leaned closer to show him something. And just when he felt that he could focus on his essay, she would gently touch his arm, or his hand on the table, asking for his attention.

He knew that if it was anyone else, he would have been annoyed, however, when Evelyn asked for help it was about a reasonable concern.

“I apologize, I cannot write essays… My ideas are all over the place. I have too many things I want to say, but it's only a 3-foot essay and can't write about everything,” she said the first time she asked him to take a look at the introduction

And boy she was right. Reading the introduction gave Severus the idea that she wanted to cover too many things regarding the topic, which gave the impression that she hardly knew what she was writing about.

“If I wouldn't know better, I would think that you are just bullshiting. Rather than writing about all these aspects, try to choose the three most common ways of the spell's usage.”

“But everyone will probably write about them. I want my essay to show how much I know,” said Evelyn and Severus just sighed

“You know too much, and it shows. McGonagall is not stupid, she knows how smart you are, but if you don't know what to focus on, your whole essay will be full of these half-ideas and unfinished sentences. Not to say that you will find it impossible to come to a logical conclusion.”

It took a while before Evelyn replied, amazed, “Woah, that was amazing! You sound like a teacher!”

“Then make sure to remember this,”

“Oh, I see, you would be one of those stern teachers like McGonagall,” she said smiling

“Not that I would ever become a teacher, but if by some unfortunate event, I found myself working in that miserable position I would rather become someone like her than Slughorn,” commented Severus and Evelyn laughed

“True. Though it makes me wonder, what are your plans after graduation?” asked Evelyn, setting down her quill and putting her chin on her hand

“No idea,” said Severus shortly

“Well, you still have time to think about it. You know, next year we will receive a lot of pamphlets and have Slughorn give us career advice, so yeah, no worries…” she said, but Severus had the feeling that even though she said that she was quite anxious about it

“What about you? What are your plans?” he asked

At that question, Evelyn took a breath, as she turned her attention to her quill, turning it in her hand.

“Oh, um, I would like to be a researcher… or an unspeakable,” she said quietly

Severus took a moment to think it through. Yes, now he knew why she was constantly in the library. Though he couldn't understand why she would feel insecure about sharing her future aspirations.

“Makes sense. It seems to me that you are on the right track. Keep up the good work and you will soon find yourself working in the department of mysteries,” he said with a small smile

Evelyn returned the smile, but before she could have said anything, they were interrupted by Sirius Black walking up to them and clearing his throat.

As Evelyn turned to look at Sirius, Severus shot him a hateful look. Honestly, he was just like a puppy following her around, constantly asking for her attention, and for some reason it made Severus's skin crawl.

“I see you two are diligently working on your essays!” said Sirius as he took a chair and sat down next to Evelyn

“As you can see,” said Evelyn

“Speaking of which, do you happen to have this book about switching?”

“We have a lot of books, you have to be more specific,” said Evelyn as she raised an eyebrow

“It's called  _Everything about switching_ , or something like that,” said Sirius

Evelyn then turned to look at Severus, “I know what I want to write, so I don’t need it now. Do you?”

“If it makes him leave sooner, he can have it,” spat Severus and Evelyn reached for the book

“Here,” she said as she handled Sirius the book

“Thank you,” smiled Sirius as he took the book, “Though now that I am here, I don't feel like leaving.”

Evelyn just shot him a look saying:  _Don't be an arsehole,_  which only made him laugh.

“Just kidding!” he said as he raised his hands in defence, “But seriously, there is a part in my essay, from which I just cannot move forward. If you just let me take a look at yours so that I would get the main idea of how it would look –“

“Why do you even bother? You know that I won’t,” interrupted him Evelyn

“Why not? You let Sni- Snape here,”

“Yes, because I know that he is smart enough to produce his own work and would not try to copy mine,”

“What? I'm as smart as him, hell, even better!” said Sirius, and Evelyn just raised a brow

“Should we test it?” she asked smiling

“There is no need for that,” said Sirius quickly

“Well, too bad. Though I can take a look at the essay and give some tips,” said Evelyn

“Uh, yes, I – I see that you are busy, Remus can do that. Thanks for the book,” said Sirius as he stood up

He started to walk away, before he turned around, “By the way, I like the change of style,” he smirked as he winked at her and walked back to his table with the book in his hand

It was loud enough for everyone to hear and suddenly all eyes were on her. Evelyn's eyes went wide, and her face turned red with embarrassment. While she was busy covering her red face with her hand and looking down at her paper, Severus was glaring at the Gryffindors.

Just when he thought that the so-called  _study date_ was going to be a success, of course, Sirius Black had to come and ruin everything. He could have tolerated him, if he had only come to ask for the book, but of course, he only used it as an excuse to talk to Evelyn.

It was disgusting how he used the excuse of the essay to make her pay attention to him. He saw the way Black kept looking at Evelyn, ever since they entered the library and he didn't like it at all.

Closing his  _Advanced Transfiguration_ book, he put his essay into his bag.

“Let's leave,” he said, and Evelyn looked at him surprised

“But we haven't finished the essay,”

“I'm in no mood for writing anymore,” he said shooting one last look at the smug-looking Sirius Black

Evelyn just nodded as they quickly gathered their things and left the library.

“So, what's the plan?” asked Evelyn making Severus stop in his haste to get as far as possible from the Gryffindors

“Uh…”

“Well, I still have some time before the Runes Club so, uh, if you want to, we can kill some time. I don't know, it's still nice outside, maybe we can take a stroll on the grounds, or sit by the lake, or whatever,” said Evelyn uncertainly

“The lake sounds good,” said Severus

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

As they walked Severus was trying to figure out what was that about Sirius Black's act in the library that made him so irritated. With their history, he couldn't stand the sight of him, but he could somehow tolerate having him in the room. It was only when he sat down and started to talk to Evelyn that he started to lose his cool. His last comment has been just oil on the fire, and after seeing Evelyn blush like that he just couldn't stay in the room.

After a couple of minutes, Evelyn spoke up, “I feel that I should apologize for him. You know Sirius, he always has to be at the centre of the attention,”

“It was inevitable,” said Severus shortly

“I know,” sighed Evelyn, “still, I wish he could behave normally around me. You know, without all of that flirting, as if I was one of his mates,”

Hearing that Severus just raised a brow as he looked at Evelyn, “Well, if that's what you aim for, this new style is not going to work in your favour,”

Hearing him say that a small blush formed on Evelyn's face and she opened her mouth to reply, though she couldn't form the words.

“W-well, I will let you know that I am not planning to change my style. This – this was just an experiment,” she said as she turned her reddening face away

“An experiment?” asked Severus surprised

' _She only dressed like that for you,'_ came the thought in his mind, but he quickly let go of it

' _Tch, that's absurd,'_ he thought

“Exactly! See, I just wanted to know if you found me attractive in some way so that it would make things easier, in the long run, you know, to make our  _relationship_ look more real,” she said still not looking at him

“I see…” said Severus, before he took a deep breath and said, “Well, not like it was an unwelcome change, though I prefer you acting the way you usually do. You have quite a number of attractive traits, so there is no need for  _this_ ,” he said motioning to her from head to toe

Evelyn just stood there shocked. She looked at Severus, with her mouth open in surprise.

“You – you think so?” she asked quietly

“Usually I don't say things I don't mean,” he said, looking her in the eyes

Hearing that Evelyn smiled a large smile, “You probably won't believe, but this is the best compliment I ever received,” she said as she started to walk again

“Then you must have received only awful compliments through your life,” said Severus, making Evelyn laugh

“You know, for someone so quiet you can be quite charming when you want to be. I have to be on my guard, otherwise, I might actually fall in love with you,” laughed Evelyn and it was Severus's turn to blush

“Don't be ridiculous,” he mumbled embarrassed

With that, the study date turned into a lakeside hangout, where the two Slytherins talked for a while before Evelyn had to leave for her club activities.

“Well, I guess I will see you around,” she said with a smile at the Entrance Hall

“We are having supper together, I suspect,” said Severus and Evelyn nodded happily before she remembered

“Oh Merlin, we are having supper together,” she groaned, and Severus shot her a surprised look

“You will see… They are going to be so annoying…” she mumbled

“Too bad, it's none of their business,” said Severus sternly

“Well, either way, I really enjoyed myself. We are a good team, I hope it won't be the last time we study together,”

“It was a nice afternoon, I have no objections to having more dates like this,”

Hearing that Evelyn smiled widely before she excused herself and walked up the Grand Staircase, while Severus walked down to the dungeons.

Entering the common room, he found his roommates sitting by the fire with Evelyn's friends and a couple of other Slytherins. Upon seeing him, they all smirked and had a knowing look on their face making him quite uncomfortable.

“Welcome back, Severus!” shouted Mulciber as he stood up, walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder

He knew then that Evelyn had nothing to fear because they were not going to let him leave the room until he gave them the information they wanted.

 


	12. Meetings and Threats

 

If Severus had to pick his favourite common room, it would be definitely the Slytherin common room. While he has never set foot in any of the other common rooms, judging by how the other houses described theirs, it was easy to pick a favourite. While others would say that it was too dark and spooky, he found beauty in the way the green light of the lanterns softly enlightened the room, giving it a mysterious aura, not to say that it was never too crowded, so he could always peacefully read in the far corner away from the chatter near the fireplace.

Even though it was one of his favourite places in the castle, now he would rather be anywhere else. Hell, he would even go as far as enduring Black trying to chat up Evelyn in the library than deal with his housemates.

The moment Mulciber walked up to him and placed his arm around his shoulders he knew that there was no way he could walk away without telling them what they wanted to hear.

' _Not like there is anything to tell,'_ he thought,  _'we just studied. That's normal. Not something the others would find interest in…'_

As Mulciber pulled him along to their little group sitting on the sofas near the fire, Severus could feel his stomach tighten. Maybe it was the way they kept looking at him, or maybe the fact that he didn't feel comfortable talking about himself and his relationships with others, especially with such a large group of people in the common room where anyone could overhear.

"Now, Severus, I believe that we have something to discuss," said Rosier and for a moment Severus thought that he might be talking about something else, however, then he added, "we are friends, aren't we? And don't friends share important information among themselves?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Severus with furrowed eyebrows

"Well, it seems that you have been hiding secrets, my friend. Like your relationship with Williams," said Rosier and for some reason the green light of the dungeon only made him look scarier

"It's nobody's business," said Severus shortly

"Oh, no it's not, but as friends, we should know these things about each other. You know, if you don't share these kinds of information by yourself, you can't expect us to share ours with you," said Rosier and Severus sighed

"What do you want to know?"

Hearing that Rosier smirked, "Sit down, sit down. Why don't you start at the beginning? How did that happen? If I remember correctly you haven't even talked that much, though today in the library you seemed to get on very well."

As he said that Avery and Mulciber snickered, and Severus' eyes went wide.

"You spied on us?"

"Don't be so surprised, of course, we were going to make sure that you behaved," said Lucinda and Severus just raised an eyebrow

"But you did very well," smiled Bonnie, who seemed to be the only friendly face in their group right now

At that, almost everyone burst out laughing.

"Yes, it seems that you should be the one we should be looking out for in that relationship. You seemed ready to faint," laughed Lucinda and Severus's face lost colour

' _They saw it!'_ he thought horrified

"Relax, Severus, I was just playing with you." said Rosier smiling, "But really, how did that happen? I mean, Williams went all out trying to seduce you,"

Hearing that brought back the memories of Evelyn walking out from the loo looking like the women in Avery's magazines and Severus could feel his face heat up.

"Uh-" he said but it seemed that it was all that could come out of his mind from the embarrassment

He looked at Regulus for help, but it seemed that for some reason he was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Leave him alone, you can see that he is shy." said Bonnie trying to save the situation, "And just so you know it was Evelyn who made the first move," she said and Rosier, Avery and Mulciber let out a low whistle

"Woah. she is brave. Now, that's a Slytherin. She wants something, and she goes for it!" said Rosier

"So, she just walked up to you and asked you to be her boyfriend?" asked Avery confused

"Pretty much," said Severus as he thought back to their first meeting about the Agreement

"And you agreed? Just like that?" asked Mulciber surprised and Severus nodded

"That's absurd," said Avery

"Yeah, Snape is not the type to go with something like this," agreed Mulciber and for a moment Severus thought that they were exposed

However, he was once again saved, and it confirmed the inkling he had that Evelyn's friends knew about their arrangement.

"Use that pretty head of yours, will you? Who would reject such an offer? I mean Evelyn is not only pretty and rich, but she is also smart and can be quite cute. I think they have a lot in common and will make a nice couple." said Lucinda surprising everyone, "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Well, whatever is the case, as long as you are happy, we are happy too. Just remember that if you are in a need of assistance you can count on us," said Rosier looking at Severus pointedly and he had the feeling that he wasn't talking about relationship problems

Severus only nodded as he had no idea what to say.

"Well, let's take a walk before dinner, shall we?" asked Rosier as he stood up

"Uh, why don't you boys go ahead, and we will join you shortly," said Emma

"Yes, we have something to talk about with Severus, here," added Lucinda

The boys looked at Severus, before deciding that it was not worth getting in a fight with the girls, so they left.

The girls and Severus watched them leave, and after they were out of the common room, the girls turned to Severus and the air seemed to freeze.

"Listen here Snape! We helped you out because we want to help Evelyn-" said Lucinda

"if she believes that having you as her  _boyfriend_  will help her so be it-" added Emma

"but you know, if you try to pull something, anything, we will be forced to take steps against you. And it's the last thing you want," finished Bonnie with a cold voice

"As long as you know your boundaries and make our friend happy there will be no problems," said Lucinda before she stood up

"Don't take it wrong, we have nothing against you, but that doesn't mean that we are going to let you play with our friend," said Bonnie with a sad smile before the girls left leaving Severus to his thoughts

* * *

While Severus was having this conversation in the common room, Evelyn was busy in the loo washing away the makeup and buttoning up her shirt. Looking in the mirror she felt quite cheerful, Severus' words echoing in her head.

" _I prefer you acting the way you usually do. You have quite a number of attractive traits, so there is no need for_ _this_ _,"_ he said and even if he didn't believe it, it was one of the best compliments Evelyn ever received.

Being who she was, she had to look a certain way to show off her status and to not bring shame on her family. She learned to walk in heels, paint her face, style her clothes sooner than other girls her age. As her mother often said, "Fine feathers make fine birds." and Evelyn learned very quickly that that was the way the Wizarding World worked. As long as a family appeared to be well off, well-mannered and successful in public nobody cared what went on in the background.

While Evelyn was lost in her thoughts a group of girls entered the bathroom, making Evelyn realize where she was and what she was doing. Just as she took one last look in the mirror, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well, isn't it cliché? The vain pureblood girl taking her time before club activities to look at herself in the mirror!" laughed Marlene McKinnon

Evelyn just sighed, looking at Marlene in the mirror, "The fact that your group decided to corner me in the bathroom is more cliché than anything I could ever do. What are you going to do? Grab my hair and push my head down in the toilet?" she asked sneering

"Huh, it doesn't seem to be a bad idea," said Marlene as she took a step closer to Evelyn, who turned around pointing her wand at her

"Try it," she said

"No, no! We – we didn't come here to fight. Please, put your wand down," said Lily Evans as she stepped forward

"What do you want?" asked Evelyn looking at the Gryffindor girls, her wand still pointed at Marlene

"We – we just want to talk," said Lily

"Talk?" asked Evelyn laughing

"Yes, talk. Could you lower your wand, please?" said Lily

Evelyn sighed but lowered her wand.

"And what would you want to talk to me about?" she asked

"Uh, we have seen you with Severus in the library,"

"Congratulations, your observation skills are flawless," said Evelyn and Marlene took a step, but she was held back by Lily

"I think it would be better if you girls waited for me outside," she said

The girls shot her a look of surprise, so she added, "Nothing will happen, we will just talk,"

After they left the bathroom Lily took a breath ready to speak her mind, however, she was interrupted by Evelyn, who was leaning against the sink with her arms crossed.

"I know what you want to say. You want me to stay away from Severus,"

"I – no. I mean…" Lily started, a bit surprised that Evelyn referred to him by his given name

"I get that you two are friends, however, it's none of your business who he spends time with – in a friendly manner or otherwise. Like it or not, Severus is an interesting person and sooner or later there will be girls hanging around trying to get on with him and you can't do anything about it."

"I know that," said Lily, "but what I don't understand is why would someone like you be interested in Severus. He has nothing you would be interested in."

"If you don't mind, I will be the judge of that," said Evelyn as she turned to leave

"I do mind!" said Lily, "If you are going to get close to him only to use him and later leave him broken hearted it's my problem, and I cannot let you do that, so, I will have to ask you to let him be. He… he has enough on his plate without you lot giving him false hope and wrong ideas,"

Hearing that Evelyn turned around.

"Severus is intelligent enough to make his own choices," she said as she turned and left the bathroom

After the club activities ended and Evelyn was walking to the Great Hall, she couldn't help but think about what Lily Evans said. Of course, she expected her to approach her, but when she said that Severus had enough to worry about than this, it made Evelyn curious.

Severus was an interesting person. Quiet, smart, sarcastic, but there was something about him that intrigued Evelyn. Was Bonnie right when she said that girls are attracted to mysterious boys? Wait a minute! Was she even attracted to him?

Just like Emma pointed out before he was not particularly attractive with his long greasy hair in his face, and his large hooked nose. Not to say that his body language said that he wanted to be left alone. No, he was far from attractive, yet the way he talked, and thought made him all the more interesting.

' _Can I be attracted to someone's intelligence?'_ asked herself the teenage girl as she walked down the stairs

As she neared the Great Hall, still in deep thoughts she ran into her group of Slytherins, who just entered the castle.

"Already finished with the club activities?" asked Bonnie and Evelyn just nodded

"How was it?" asked Emma

"Same old. I mean, it's the Rune club what would you expect?!" laughed Evelyn

"Yeah, you people are weird. Why would you waste two hours of your life every week with translating runes?" said Lucinda

"The majority of books about the Magic of the Old Ones is written in runes and have yet to be translated. It is said that the magic we use today is just a small portion of what our predecessors were able to do," said Regulus and everyone turned to him surprised

He just shrugged as he said, "I like History,"

"Merlin, we are surrounded by nerds," sighed Lucinda as they entered the Great Hall

During the supper both Evelyn and Severus often looked at the other, thinking about later saying something about the talk they had with their friends but decided otherwise.

As they were leaving the Great Hall Evelyn was stopped by none other than Remus Lupin. After she sent her fellow Slytherins to the common room she turned to the Gryffindor boy.

"So, you finally gathered your courage to talk to me alone?" she sneered

"Uh, yes, sorry about that," he said awkwardly, referring to the scene at the greenhouses

"Don't worry about it, but since you are talking to me now, I take that you have picked a time when we could meet," said Evelyn

"Yes, I – I don't want to cause you inconvenience, so I can meet you whenever you have time for me!" he said quickly, "The sooner the better!"

"O-okay… Hm… How about tomorrow? After your divination? I have two hours to spare. Does that work for you?"

"Yes!" he said happily

"Alright, so, let's meet in dungeon six. It should be empty at that time." said Evelyn and Remus nodded

"Okay, goodnight Lupin." said Evelyn as she left to the common room wondering how tomorrow's meeting with Lupin will go

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. The Slytherins had breakfast together, then Potions. Afterwards some of them left for divination. The others were left to do whatever their pleased, which meant that Evelyn was in the library reading.

After the bell that signaled the end of the class rang, she made her way to meet Remus Lupin in the dungeons.

"At this point I am not even surprised anymore," she said as she entered the dungeon only to come face to face with a group of Gryffindors

"Sorry," said Remus, before he was interrupted by James Potter, who was sitting on a stool

"Well, you can't expect us to let him meet you alone, with your reputation and all," he said shooting a scorning look at Evelyn, who just sighed, closed the door and cast a silencing spell

"We wouldn't want anyone to overhear us, now, would we?" she said seeing the confused look on Lupin's and the panicked look on Pettigrew's face

As Evelyn sat down on a stool, the Gryffindors expected her to take out her materials, however, they were surprised as she just looked at them expectantly.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked

"Uh, well, Sirius mentioned that you are doing research into werewolves," said Remus

"Lycanthropy, but yes," corrected him Evelyn

"Lycanthropy, and we are interested in what you found,"

"Nothing you cannot read for yourself," said Evelyn

"Evie, this is serious," said Sirius and Evelyn just sighed before she looked at the Gryffindors

"Very well, I'm not going to tell you everything, but if you have to know I am researching Lycanthropy as an illness, which has a chemical reaction and therefore a cure,"

"You are looking for a cure?" asked Sirius surprised

"… You are just wasting your time. There is no cure." said Remus darkly

"Just because we haven't found it yet, it doesn't mean that there isn't one,"

"But – but, Evie, surely if there was one, they would have found it by now," tried to reason Sirius

"Oh, yes, because there are so many in-depth studies about werewolves," rolled her eyes Evelyn, "the ones we use in school are pretty much useless. They teach you how to defend yourself and some basic information, however, you have no idea what actually happens with the transformed wizard. Do they get some wolfish tendencies, grow stronger, develop a liking to rare meat?" she asked before she said dreamily, "I would love to study a turned wizard. I wonder what differences I would find in their blood if I were to compare it with ours… But, of course, it's still in the future!" said Evelyn waking up from her daydream

"You – you believe that you could find a cure, simply by studying them?" asked James Potter puzzled

"Of course not, but it could help greatly. There are also some Old Myths worth exploring," said Evelyn and Sirius just rolled his eyes, "I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THE STUPID SILVER BULLETS!" she added annoyed

"Then?" asked Remus Lupin interested

"Wolfsbane," said Evelyn simply, but seeing the confused look on the Gryffindors' faces she sighed

"Wolfsbane is also known as Aconite, and its flowers and root are used in potions, however, the leaves are highly toxic. In medieval Europe muggles used it for hunting, mainly wolves, so that's how it got its name. They also used it to poison water in the times of war and so on. However, it also has some strong magical properties and was used in pain relieving potion, as well as ointments. The root and the leaves can also be burned as incense for protection, or during funerals as an offering to death so that the dead ones can rest peacefully. You can find that it has some kind of connection to werewolves in both the muggle and magical literature, although the majority of studies are centuries old and not translated. I believe that if there is a cure, it's in one of the old texts, but who knows if it actually works," explained Evelyn

"So that's what you do? Translate books?" asked Sirius

"Uh, I… I also started to work on a potion that could hypothetically repress the wolf during the full moon, but for it to work it would have to be consumed daily, because as I said before it's extremely poisonous so only a small dose can be used in the potion…"

"So, that's your cure? Poison them?!" shouted James Potter

"Of course not! There are also other ingredients which would ease the poison's effects on wizards. But as I said it's still a work in progress. Do you have any idea how difficult is to work on something without a test subject? Almost impossible! So, don't give me that look, James Potter, when you are just sitting there thinking that you are the King of Hogwarts, while you are just wasting your time with silly pranks." said Evelyn as she stood up

"Evie-" started Sirius, however, he was interrupted by Remus Lupin

"And what if you had a test subject? Do you seriously believe that you could find a cure?" he asked

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have wasted almost a year with this project," replied Evelyn

"Remus-" looked at his friend James with caution

"What if I could get you one?" asked Lupin looking Evelyn straight in the eye

"Well…" said the surprised girl, "it would help things, but still, where would you get a bitten wizard? Not to say that I cannot actually study him now."

"Why?"

"First of all, I don't have a lab, second, I still lack knowledge. I know things that I learned from the books, I have hypotheses, but I am still a student! I lack experience and knowledge." explained Evelyn

"So, that's it? You are not going to help us?" asked James

"Help? I never said anything about helping you. I came because I was interested in what you wanted. And now I know," she said looking at Lupin

"Evie-" started Sirius, but he was interrupted by Evelyn

"All I can say is that if things go right and after graduation, I get my dream job, I will contact you regarding this research, but I cannot do anything until then."

"But that's years from now!" said Remus and Evelyn just shrugged, "You – you don't understand! You could be right! It could work! Just – just continue working on the potion and I will help you any way you want me to!" he said desperately

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. Aconite is highly poisonous, and I will not take responsibility for killing someone with a faulty potion!" said Evelyn sternly, "If you want to do it so badly, study up, try to come up with a cure yourself, but then again who would brew it? You? Sirius? Or maybe Potter? No offense, but you don't know anything about Potions. Though it's none of my business. You want to die? Go ahead but leave me out of it." she said as she opened the door

"We – we will tell Dumbledore!" shouted Peter Pettigrew making Evelyn pause and slowly turn around

"Oh, will you now?" she asked as she took out her wand, to which James Potter was quick to point his at her

"No, no, stop." said Remus, "We didn't come here to fight."

"No, we didn't." said Sirius slowly, before looking Evelyn right in the eyes, "But we will if it comes to it. Evelyn, you either help Remus or we will go to Dumbledore telling him everything about your project, so he can take it and give it to an actual portioner. It might be the only way for Remus…" he said wishing for her to understand

However, Evelyn just let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hah, you are such a goddamn hypocrite. Attacking me for standing up to my housemates, when you are pointing your wand at me now!" she said darkly

"Please, understand," said Sirius

"Oh, I do. Well, go on, attack me." she said lowering her wand, taunting Sirius, "for I have no intention to brew a faulty and potentially lethal potion nor giving up my research."

As she said that Sirius lowered his wand. "Evie-"

"I SAID WHAT I SAID! AND I WILL STAND BY IT!" she shouted, before she looked at Remus, "Contrary to the popular belief I am not heartless. I will not say a word to anyone. It's not my secret to share. I cannot promise you that I will find a cure, for there might not be one, however, IF I get into the position to work on it, I can give you my word that I will contact you. That's all I can do now." she said turning around

"Oh, and before I forget," she said turning back in the last minute, "if you decide to go to the Headmaster and I will lose my research, I will make sure that even if they find the cure, you will never get your hand on it."

With that, she left the dungeon leaving the disappointed Gryffindor boys behind.


	13. Quidditch and Crushes

 

When Evelyn arrived at the Slytherin table, her group of friends were already eating. However, upon her arrival, Rosier slid away from Severus to make her space.

"Thought you two love birds would like to sit together," he said when Evelyn told him that he could have stayed since now he had to move his plate and goblet too

Hearing that Evelyn and Severus shared a look and said in synchrony, "I think we would have somehow survived that,"

As they said it together a smile formed on Evelyn's face as she looked at Severus before she sat down.

"I was about to comment on how you two don't seem to be that close, but I take it back. You two even talk in synchrony," commented Avery and Evelyn just shrugged as she filled the plate Severus handed her, with food

"Anyway, how was the meeting with Lupin? You seemed angry," said Bonnie and Evelyn groaned

"It was nothing interesting, just them being annoying," she said uninterested

"What happened? I hope that my stupid brother didn't cause more trouble than usual," said Regulus

"No – uh… it's nothing to worry about. I took care of it,"

"We offered to go with you," said Emma

Oh yes, Evelyn remembered clearly when during the breakfast she said that she couldn't meet her friends during the break because she was meeting Remus Lupin

 

****

" _What? Why?" asked Lucinda confused_

" _He has some questions about Magical Creatures," said Evelyn simply_

" _Oh, then why haven't you sent him to me? I excel at Care of Magical Creatures!" sulked Bonnie_

" _Next time I will, but this time is different. It's a topic I am interested in and I'm curious what he knows about it. Fear not, I am not interested in him. After all, I have Severus here," said Evelyn smiling softly, placing her arm on Severus' shoulder_

_Hearing that his eyes went wide, and he choked a bit on the tea he was drinking._

" _Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself," laughed Evelyn as she patted his back_

" _You – you need to stop saying things like that when I least expect them," said Snape_

" _Or better yet get used to it, because it's fun to tease you and I'm not going to stop," smiled Evelyn softly_

" _That's nice and all, but I think I'm not hungry anymore," said Lucinda disgusted and Evelyn just stuck out her tongue at her_

" _Maybe I could go with you? I swear I won't do anything. Just sit in the corner and watch him," said Bonnie_

" _That would be weird," deadpanned Evelyn and Emma sighed_

" _If you have a crush on him go and talk to him," she said_

" _No, you don't understand! I don't want to date him… I just like looking at him! I mean look at him! He is cute… and tall, and he always has chocolate on him and I love sweets!" said Bonnie_

" _Is this what girls are looking for? Tall boys with sweets?" asked Avery confused and Mulciber just shrugged_

" _Travers is not wrong. You should take someone with you. Knowing Lupin, the rest will be there as well," said Severus_

" _I am not afraid of them," said Evelyn, "and we are going to talk. There is no need for anyone coming with me,"_

" _If you say so," said Severus, but it was evident that he disagreed with her choice_

 

_****_

Now, Evelyn was glad that she didn't take anyone with her. Who knows what would have happened.

"Anyway, how are the arrangements going for the Quidditch practice?" asked Evelyn successfully changing the topic

"Ah, yes! I'm meeting the professors after lunch, but it seems that we will play tomorrow after classes. I will let you all know later. It's going to be amazing!" grinned Emma

"Yaay!" said Evelyn sarcastically and Emma shoot her a look

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something to motivate you," she said with a cunning smile

"What?" asked Evelyn curiously

"Should we tell her?" asked Emma Lucinda

"You knew?"

"Of course," rolled her eyes Lucinda, "and trust me you will love it," she added grinning

"What is it?" asked Evelyn excited and Emma sighed

"Remember that book, that came out during the summer holidays-"

"The one you talked about for ages-" added Lucinda

"From that Italian theorist," said Bonnie happily

"No way! Is it Valentino De Luca's  _Modern Magical Theory: A Practical Guide to Create and Cast Spells_?" asked Evelyn amazed, and the girls nodded

Seeing the confused look on the boys' face Evelyn started to enthusiastically explain, "Rumour has it that De Luca came up with a simple theory on spell creation. He explains everything in his book, which means that if he is right, we could create our own spells! How amazing is that?!"

"No way!" said Rosier

"And does it work?" asked Severus intrigued, but Evelyn just shrugged

"I don't know. It hasn't been translated yet," said Evelyn sadly, before she looked at Emma, "and I hope you know that I don't understand Italian…"

"Well, lucky for you, my dad knows the right people, and after a couple of owls, they confirmed that they are working on translations. They also offered to send us a copy, which I will give to you if you win the match against the team," grinned Emma

"So, you are using something I like to motivate me to do something you want me to do, but I have no interest in doing?! How very Slytherin of you…" mumbled Evelyn

"Why thank you, I learned from the best," said Emma proudly making Evelyn laugh before she turned to Regulus

"Sorry, Regulus, but you are going down," said Evelyn with an evil smile

"Hah, bring it on," said Regulus to everyone's surprise

Seeing the bewildered look on his friends' faces he said, "If she beats me then I have no business being on the team,"

Bonnie was about to say something when she was interrupted by Emma, "Yes, that's right. This is your motivation Regulus; if she beats you, you are off the team."

As she said that Evelyn and Regulus locked eyes, "Nothing personal, but I really want that book as soon as possible," said Evelyn

"Well, you will have to wait around for a while, because I have no intention leaving the team," said Regulus

"Very well. May the best person win," said Evelyn shaking Regulus's hand while they starred diggers at each other

"That's all nice, but do you have to do it right over me?!" said Severus annoyed as he had to lean back so that his two housemates could shake their hands

"Oh, right, sorry," said Evelyn as she turned back to her plate

* * *

Meanwhile, another group of friends were having lunch across the hall, watching the chatting Slytherins.

"You have to try something Sirius!" said James Potter, "It could change Remus's life!"

"I know!" whisper-shouted Sirius, "But you've heard her! She is not going to help us!"

"Then we have to resort to dirty methods," said James narrowing his eyes at the Slytherins

"What do you have in mind?" looked at him Sirius warily

"Look, mate, I need to know. You are with us in this, right?"

It took a moment before Sirius answered, "Yeah. Yeah, this is for Remus. I am with you."

Hearing that James smirked, before he put his arm on Sirius's shoulder, "That's the spirit! And Remus, how far are you willing to go?"

"I'm not going to use jinxes or curses on her…" said Remus quietly

"No, no, of course not! I was thinking about something else. Now, thanks to Sirius we know that she is not carrying her research with her, and we cannot get in her dorm, but there is someone else who could help us." said James, pointing at the Slytherin table

"You cannot mean-" started Remus

"You overheard them talking, which means that she knows something. She shares a room with her, so she could get us the papers," explained James

"She is not going to betray her friends…" said Remus

"You never know! Come on, they are Slytherins! And that one has had a crush on you for a long time…" he said

"No, she doesn't…" said Remus

"Oh, come on, Moony, you can't be that ignorant! You are the smart one in our group, surely you must have realized by now," sighed Sirius

"So, what? You want me to manipulate her into helping us? How does that make us better than them?" asked Remus angrily

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Think about it, mate! You could have a normal life!" said Sirius making Remus think

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Remus Lupin was glad that it was time for Muggle Studies, which meant that he could finally relax. While Muggle Studies were a fairly interesting subject, not many people took it seriously as, thankfully, it was nothing compared to Transfiguration or Potions. Of course, having a muggle parent meant that he was acquainted with the culture and muggle customs, unlike the majority of his classmates. He had the faint idea that one of the reasons muggle-borns and half-bloods attended these classes was to watch the confusion and awe in their classmates' faces when the teacher introduced something new.

Today, they were covering films and cinemas, and it was quite interesting how the professor explained the origins and evolution. Afterwards, she introduced a few genres and gave an extra-credit assignment.

"For those of you going home for the Christmas holidays, there is an extra-credit assignment. Attend a screening of a movie in a cinema and write a paper about the experience. I will collect them after at the beginning of the new term," she said and the whole classroom erupted in murmurs

"What do you say? It should be interesting," said Sirius grinning

"You think your mother will let you see a muggle film?" asked Peter surprised

"Oh, Peter, cute little Peter… She doesn't need to know," smirked Sirius

"I'm in!" said James excited

"Uh, I will have to talk it through with my mother…" mumbled Peter

As the class ended, the students were still talking about the assignment. Leaving the classroom Remus overheard a group of girls talking.

"It would be awesome! We should go!" said Bonnie Travers excited

"Totally, it will be fun! But what would we watch?" asked Lucinda Talkalot

"We should bring Evelyn with us!" laughed Emma Vanity

"Oh boy, she would enjoy it!" said Bonnie

"And we will enjoy her reactions!" grinned Lucinda

"You hear that?" whispered to him Sirius, "You said that she lives near you. You should ask her to go with you,"

"What? Why?" asked Remus

"Think! Asking her out will help you get closer to her," whisper-shouted Sirius

"He is right!" chimed in James

Remus just sighed. He knew that they would not let it go, and even if he asked her, the chances of her actually agreeing were pretty slim. Of course, they were in the same year, and might have lived somewhere close, however, they never talked to each other. Not really. She made comments and smiled or winked at him a couple of times, but he didn't know anything about her. For all he knew, she might just enjoy making fun of him…

Deciding that it was worth a try so that the boys will let it be, he walked toward the girls.

"Excuse me, may I speak with Miss Travers?" he asked politely

They might have a bad reputation, but they were never rude to him, so there was no reason to be rude to them.

The girls just looked at him confused, before sharing a look.

"Okay. I – I have to meet the teachers anyway. We will meet you later in the common room," said Emma Vanity before she grabbed Lucinda Talkalot's arm and all but dragged the girl after her

After the girls left, Travers turned to him with a smile, "How can I help you?" she asked nicely and unlike most Slytherins, she seemed genuine enough

"Uh, I – I have seen you around the town when you are at home, so, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me…" he said uncertainly

The girl's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in wonder. Remus had to say that it was quite cute.

"I – uh – me? Why?" she asked, and Remus shrugged, "I mean, why would you want to go with me instead of your friends? You never even talked to me!"

Remus was about to say something to save the situation, when she said, "Not that I am complaining… but, if you wanted to ask me out, rather than going to the cinema during the holidays, we could go for butterbeer on Saturday," she said with a sly smile

"Uh, sure," said Remus, not fully believing what was happening

"Great! I can't wait! See you later," said Bonnie before she left, leaving the bewildered Remus behind

"That was easier than I thought…" deadpanned Remus not sure how to feel about it

* * *

Evelyn was sitting in her dorm, looking over her notes for tomorrow's Herbology class, when the door opened and Bonnie run in.

"Woah, easy there!" said Evelyn

"You are not going to believe what happened!" shouted Bonnie as she sat down next to Evelyn, however, before the other girl could react, she blurted out, "Remus Lupin asked me out!"

Hearing that Evelyn's eyes went wide before she narrowed her eyes, "Did he? What happened?"

While Bonnie excitedly told her friend, what happened Evelyn tried her best to smile and nod, however, she made a mental note to kill Remus Lupin the first time she saw him again. She was just about to tell her friend not to think too much about it when she spoke up surprising Evelyn greatly.

"How should I tell him that I don't want to date him?"

"What? But… I thought you had a crush on him since forever…" said Evelyn confused and Bonnie just sighed

"He is nice, cute, funny, and sweet, but what if it's just a façade?" said Bonnie sadly

"Uh, I don't think that I am the best person to talk about this…" said Evelyn slowly

"Then who else should I tell? Lucy? You know how she is 'Trust no men, fear no bitch', I don't even think that she trusts us fully, she would just trash talk him…"

"Fair enough," mumbled Evelyn

"And Emma is busy with the team," said Bonnie and Evelyn sighed

"Look, this is just my opinion. I think that it's weird that he asked you now of all time after I refused to tell him about my research. Of course, I am not saying that he is trying to use you, but… just be careful," said Evelyn softly

"So, you think I should go out with him?"

"One butterbeer can't hurt," shrugged Evelyn

"But – but what if I fall in love with him?" asked Bonnie desperately

"No. That's not how things work," deadpanned Evelyn

"Just because it doesn't work like that for you it doesn't mean that it can't happen,"

"Oh, yes, how can I forget. What was the last one's name? Alex? Alfred?"

"Alden… and he had really nice hair," murmured Bonnie

"Ah, yes. And how long did it last?"

"Two weeks."

"And how much have you cried?"

"Since then."

"Which is?"

"Almost three months now."

"See? You work yourself up for nothing and then you get hurt. So, rather than looking for love you should focus on your work. You want to be a healer, don't you? Focus on your grades and love will find you later," said Evelyn

"You think? But how should I act on Saturday when I meet up with him?"

"Just be yourself. Don't stress anything. Just imagine that he is one of your friends. Relax, he is not going to ask you to marry him or anything like that. I think… but you should talk to someone who has more experience in that field," finished Evelyn

"Friends, okay, I can do that," said Bonnie more to herself than to Evelyn

"And if he hurts you, we will make sure to take revenge," winked Evelyn with a smile making Bonnie giggle

The girls were reunited only at the supper time, when Emma Vanity, with a large smile on her face, run into the Great Hall and jumped on the bench, waving over the rest of the team.

"Everything is settled! We are having the match tomorrow after classes. I expect ALL of you to be there on time!" she said seriously, "Now, I have already worked out a line up; Lucinda is going to take my place as one of the chasers. The rest of the chasers will be Barty Crouch Jr. and Allecto Carrow vs Snape, Rosier, and Amycus Carrow. Got it? Cool! Moving to the beaters; Jugson, Macnair vs Mulciber and Avery! Keepers! Gibbon vs Bonnie Travers, and the two seekers will be Regulus Black and Evelyn Williams! Any questions?"

It was only Severus Snape who had the courage to raise his hand.

"Why am I a chaser?" he asked

"Why wouldn't you be?" asked Emma confused

"I can change places with him!" offered Bonnie

"Yes! I mean, no offence Severus, but he is too weak! We need someone strong enough to pass and catch the ball!" shouted Evelyn earning herself a couple of surprised looks, "What? I play to win," she said rolling her eyes

"He is a chaser because he is one of the best fliers of you all. Madam Hooch agreed readily which means that she believes that he is good for the position, also, he looks weak so maybe some of the others will underestimate him way too much," explained Emma, "So, that's it. Tomorrow after classes! May the best man win!" she said excitedly

* * *

"Severus, I think I made the biggest mistake of my life," said Evelyn

"What do you mean?" asked Snape looking up from his book

"Look how high they are," said Evelyn motioning to the students on their brooms playing Quidditch

"Hm,"

"What if I fall? I don't want to die this way…" mumbled Evelyn causing Severus to look at her weirdly

"Why? In what other way would you prefer to die?" sneered Snape

"I don't know… old age? But certainly not falling to my death because of a stupid sport,"

"You will be alright. Madam Hooch will be there," he said trying to calm the girl who was on the brink of panicking

"Yes, but she will have to observe thirteen other people at the same time," said Evelyn before she took a deep breath, "Oh, Merlin, I think I am going to have a panic attack…"

It was enough for Severus to put down his book and turn to her fully, before grabbing her shoulders making her look at him.

"Listen, you said it yourself; you play to win! You are going to win and get that goddamn book, and you know it! So, Pull. Yourself. Together!"

"You think I could win?" asked Evelyn, causing Severus to sigh

"Just like Vanity said: you might not be a great flier but once you set a goal you are not going to stop before you achieve it, so yes, it might be possible that you will win," he said before releasing the girl and putting his book away. "Even though the chance is pretty low…"

"Yes, yes, you are right. You know what? If I don't die, I will lend you that book and we could work on spells together,"

"I would like that," said Snape making Evelyn smile

"Then it's settled! After I get my hand on that book, we are starting our pet project," she said smiling widely

"Only if you don't die…" said Regulus, who just arrived and sat down on the bench next to them

"Don't start," said Snape annoyed, looking back at Evelyn whose face was quickly losing colour

"I don't know, just look how high it is. If you were to fall, you would be dead even before you hit the ground," continued Regulus smirking, causing Evelyn to gulp

"You are doing it on purpose, aren't you?" mumbled Snape before he grabbed Evelyn again, "Hey, hey, look at me! In the unlikely scenario that you fall off your broom and Madam Hooch won't notice, I will catch you. So, don't worry and get yourself together, woman!" he said annoyed

The sudden declaration made both Evelyn and Regulus' eyes to widen.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I do," said Severus rolling his eyes

"But – you know, just because I don't look like it, I do weigh, you know…" mumbled Evelyn embarrassed, and Regulus burst out laughing

"That would be a sight to behold; Severus playing the knight in shining armour catching the princess only to get pulled off of his own broom," he said laughing causing both Evelyn and Severus to blush

It was at that moment when the games ended, and the fliers landed. As Madam Hooch ended the class the Slytherins walked up to the couple and Regulus, wondering what happened to cause them to blush this way.

* * *

The unusually large group of Slytherin gathered at the training pitch gained the attention of the leaving Gryffindors, who decided to stick around just to see what the Slytherins were up to. As Madam Hooch appeared after a short time and it was clear that they were having a team practice some decided to stay.

In the Slytherin changing rooms Emma was busy controlling Evelyn's protective gear when Sirius Black walked up to them.

"I thought that you looked familiar, though I have no idea how they convinced you to play," he said grinning

"This is the Slytherin changing room, you have no business here," said Emma turning around

Sirius was about to retort when Evelyn spoke up.

"It's okay. Why don't you make sure that the others are ready? I will be with you in a minute,"

Emma looked at her uncertain but left.

"So, what is with this?" asked Sirius smirking motioning to Evelyn's Quidditch robes

"Oh please, stop. I am worrying enough already, and your brother is just making everything worse. I don't need you to add to it…" said Evelyn

"Regulus?" asked Sirius surprised

"Yes, we are playing against each other," explained Evelyn

"Oh boy, no offence, but you don't stand a chance," laughed Sirius

"I told you to shut up!"

"Okay, okay!" said Sirius putting up his hands in defence, "Anyway, what's all this protective gear?"

"Necessary precaution," said Evelyn shortly

"You do know that you are a seeker," said Sirius and Evelyn nodded

"And you have to be quick and stuff," continued Sirius

"It's not that heavy – Emma modified it for me," smiled Evelyn, but Sirius could tell that she was still worried

"No worries, there will be other people too, if you fall, we will get you. If it makes you safer, I will be watching you to make sure you are okay," he said with a smile

"Big words for someone who was pointing his wand at me yesterday," said Evelyn coldly causing Sirius' smile to fall

"Evie-"

"No, I – I am not happy about it, but I understand. You were protecting your friend, I would have done the same…" she said before it struck her, "Does that make us bad friends?" she asked looking at him sadly

However, Sirius only smirked as he took a step closer saying, "The worst. Maybe that's why we should take our friendship to the next level," he finished with a wink

Evelyn just giggled shaking her head, "You are the worst."

"Anyway, no worries. I got you," smiled Sirius, "do you need a calming hug?" he asked teasingly opening his arms

However, what he didn't expect was Evelyn to actually hug him, making him freeze.

"You must be really scared if you need this much support," he said laughing

"Aand the feeling is gone! Okay, I am ready!" said Evelyn releasing Sirius and stepping away

It was exactly at the same time when they heard someone clearing their throat. Turning around Evelyn came face to face with an unimpressed Severus Snape.

"If you are done with this lovely display of affection, we would like to start," he said coldly glaring daggers at Sirius

To say that Evelyn was worried was an understatement. As they walked up to their team she tried talking to Severus, but with a look, he made it clear that he didn't want to hear another word from her.

' _Great, the one person who could save my life is now sulking,'_ she thought mentally saying goodbye to this world

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, the balls were released, the game started, and it seemed that Severus was furious. It might have been the emotions, the adrenaline, but he was not half bad. He was better than expected, but that didn't mean that he was a star player.

"Don't underestimate him!" shouted Lucinda at her teammates

For some reason, it seemed that the game would never end. Evelyn kept counting back the minutes, as she only wanted it to end so she could have stiff ground under her feet again.

However, it was the moment when she spotted the golden snitch. She took a quick look at the points. The official team was of course in the lead, but not by much, and if she caught it now, they could win. Thinking about the research she could do with that book and Snape's help – if he finished sulking – gave her a sudden spurt of energy as she sped off to get the snitch.

It seemed that Regulus saw it too, and even though there were people watching him, he wanted to remain on the team more than anything.

The two of them were head to head, both of them trying to outfly the other, however, suddenly Evelyn's broom made a quick dive to the right, causing her to lose track of the snitch. She panicked for a while, but then the broom seemed to work fine, so she started to look for Regulus, who was now flying even higher trying to reach the snitch. Evelyn sped up and she was just about to reach Regulus when her broom did another quick dive.

"What are you doing?" shouted Regulus, deciding to leave the snitch and rather focus on Evelyn

"I'm not doing anything!" she shouted back

When it seemed that the broom was back to normal, they continued to look for the little golden snitch. In just a couple of minutes, they spotted it, grinned at each other and dived for it, both of them wanting to win more than anything. They were flying in a row, when Evelyn's broom made another quick and rough dive to the right, scaring the witch and causing her to fall off the broom. She was still holding it in one hand, however, the feeling of floating in the air at an enormous high didn't help her concentration and before she knew it, she was falling.

Evelyn let out a scream as tears formed in her eyes, and fear gripped her heart.

' _That's it, I'm going to die!'_ she thought to close her eyes


	14. The Fall and a Plan

 

It all happened too quickly. The game was going on for far too long and everyone was getting carried away.

"Don't underestimate him!" shouted Lucinda Talkalot at her fellow teammates, while Rosier was shouting at Severus to go for ' _that blasted loop'_

Only for Severus to pass the Quaffle to Carrow.

What if he missed? They would lose a possible point. No. He would rather pass it to Rosier or Carrow, so in case of failure, they would be the one to blame.

"Snape! You should have gone for the loop! Now, they have the Quaffle!" shouted an angry Rosier

"Not for too long!" shouted Mulciber shooting the Bludger with great strength at Barty Crouch Jr., who had a difficulty to pass the Quaffle to one of his teammates at the front

Now, that he was actually playing, he had to say that Quidditch was a difficult sport. Maybe it was the fact that he was not one for sports, maybe the fact that they were hundreds of feet in the air using their magic to navigate the broom or the fact that they had to be quick and pay attention to many things at once - like getting the ball and score a goal, while trying to avoid getting injured by a Bludger. He had to say that now he had a newfound appreciation for Quidditch players.

' _Maybe Potter's arrogance is rightfully placed as he is considered to be something of a Quidditch star?'_ he wondered, before quickly letting go of the idea

' _No, his skills are no excuse for his awful behaviour.'_

Speaking of skills…

While the others were busy trying to get back the Quaffle, Severus was trying to locate his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. She was hollering in the air watching the game unimpressed.

' _Of course, she would find it more interesting if it was Black and Potter playing…'_ thought Severus annoyed

Suddenly she found something in the air, and a smirk formed on her face before she took off.

Severus found himself wishing for it to be the snitch so one of the seekers could catch it and finally end this godforsaken game.

"Snape! Get back to the game! You can ogle Williams later!" shouted Rosier

Ogle her? Him? Not a chance.

Scoffing Severus flew after Rosier ready to get the Quaffle. Even though he was busy getting the ball, his mind was still stuck on Rosier's comment.

Was he really starring at her in such a way or did Rosier just say it to get a rise out of him?

No. Of course, he wasn't staring at her like that. He… he promised to keep an eye on her! Yes, he was just fulfilling his promise.

Then again, why would he? She had her lapdog on the ground probably watching her every move, making sure that nothing happened to her. She didn't need him…

With this in mind, he decided to continue playing, so that Rosier would stop being annoying. But then, when he finally got the Quaffle from Barty Crouch Jr. he heard a terrifying scream cutting through the air and the blood in his veins seemed to freeze.

' _Was that-?'_

As he turned to the source of the sound, he saw Evelyn falling, with a terrified expression. Everyone seemed to freeze, and it seemed that he was the first to come to his senses as he let go of the Quaffle and steered his broom towards the falling witch.

' _Goddamn it, I won't make it!'_ he thought horrified as he urged the broom to go faster

* * *

As Evelyn gave up every hope, Regulus' voice filled her mind.

"If you were to fall, you would be dead even before you hit the ground," he said and Evelyn mentally groaned

' _Great, my last thought will be about Regulus…'_ she thought annoyed, before another thing came to her mind,  _'What about my projects? So many things I wanted to do! So many projects I have never had the chance to start… not to say… I was actually looking forward to working with Severus…'_

She kept thinking about these things, but deep inside she knew that it was just a coping mechanism. She always did this when she was anxious. Pretended that she was all logical and cold, but now it as different. She was moments from dying, she had every right to be anxious.

' _Fucking hell, I don't want to die! Think, Evelyn, think!'_ she thought, however, nothing came to her mind,  _"Is this the moment when I swear to change so that the Gods would spare me?"_

As she kept falling, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. Then…

"I got you," said Severus breathlessly

Evelyn's eyes went wide, as she put her hands around Severus's waist to keep her from falling off the broom. She let out a relieved sigh, while she laid her head on his collarbone. Her heart was still beating in her ears, and before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks.

"We are almost on the ground, no need to cry…" said Severus awkwardly, "you don't have to worry about your  _weight_ pulling us both down either," he added making Evelyn laugh

They landed quickly, however, it seemed that Evelyn was still shaken up, as she couldn't stand right. She was shaking and her knees refused to listen to her.

As they landed, some of the onlookers were hurrying toward them, while the rest were in their seat waiting to see what is going to happen next. Seeing the group of people approaching, Evelyn was quick to wipe away her tears.

"Oh God, I can't let them see me like this," she said as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself

"You almost died, everyone would be distressed," commented Severus

"But I'm not like everyone else! I can't afford to look weak!" snapped Evelyn

However, no matter what she tried her cheeks were still red, her eyes were still full of tears and she was still shaking. The crowd was getting closer, and of course, the first one running was Sirius Black. Severus could see him running up to them, embracing Evelyn, asking if she was alright. Then an idea popped not his mind. He could… but should he? He looked at the girl next to him, his cheeks heating up at the thought. It would fuel the rumours, not to say that it would be a nice payback to Black…

"Don't take this the wrong way…" he said as he pulled the girl into his arms

"Wha-?"

Before she knew it, Evelyn was pulled into Severus' chest and her eyes went wide in shock.

"I – I am aware that you are not into public displays of affection, but this way you can hide your face. And get used to being back on the ground - you are still shaking," pointed out Severus

He… he had the point. Evelyn nodded as she gulped.

* * *

Evelyn hated other people touching her intimately. It reminded her of the gatherings where everyone pretended to like each other, while behind the scene they were plotting against their "friends". As her father used to say:  _"A hug is just a way to hide your face."_ and after observing the pureblood way of living she found it to be a lifetime truth.

This hug was not different.

"Yes, you are right. Thank you, Severus," she said with a small smile as she buried her face in Severus' neck and put her arms around his waist

This was just a way to hide her face, to hide the proof of momentary weakness.

So why was her heart beating so fast? And why did she feel her face heat up? Not to say that there was a feeling of warmth in her chest…

' _It's probably from the adrenaline,'_ she thought

* * *

It greatly surprised Severus how readily she accepted him hugging her in such an intimate manner in public, and while the closeness made him blush slightly, an unusual warmth filled his chest. Even though he hated being touched by others, he had to say that this was not a bad feeling. Sure, he and Lily were friends, and she had hugged him countless times, but this one was different.

He knew that this time the reason for embracing him was to save face, maybe even to fuel the rumours about them, however, the way in which the slightly shaking girl embraced him was new. Lily's hugs were friendly hugs, lasting around five seconds, or in case of pity hugs after accidentally seeing his scars – proof of his father's "raising" - around half a minute. However, now he had a distressed girl on his hands, and it was his responsibility to provide the support she needed. While it was the first time something like this happened and he wasn't sure what to do, he had to say that it was a pleasant feeling to be needed – even for a short while.

Just like Evelyn had commented about accidentally pulling him off his broom, Lily made similar comments on his built, saying that she had to be careful around him because he seemed  _too fragile to handle._

He hated those comments.

His mother always assured him that when puberty hits him, he will change. Though now he was already fourteen, yet somehow his build hasn't changed much. He grew a few inches, but it was hardly noticeable…

And now it was he who saved the girl! That will teach them that he is not as weak as they think.

As he kept thinking he saw the others getting closer, being led by none other than Sirius Black. As Black got closer a smirk formed on Severus' face.

"Evie! Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worried as he ran up to them

"I – I am fine. Severus caught me. Could you send the others away, please?" she said, her head still buried in Severus' neck as Madam Hooch landed next to them after cancelling the match

"Everyone, back to school, the match is over!" she shouted as she turned to the young Slytherins

Sirius glared at Severus, ready to pounce and wipe the smirk off his face, but then he looked at the girl in his arms and turned to send back the others to the castle.

"Nice catch Mr Snape. 50 points to Slytherin! Miss Williams, are you alright, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, but Evelyn just shook her head

"No! No… I – I will be alright, just give me a minute…" she said while taking deep breaths to calm down

* * *

"Alright, alright, that's enough for today! The show is over – the girl lives!" shouted Sirius while he tried to get rid of the last students

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Remus as he and his friends run up to Sirius

"She is alright – Snivellus caught her…" growled Sirius

"Maybe you should put your hatred aside - he saved her, that must mean that he might not be as bad as we thought…" said Remus, but Sirius wasn't paying attention

No, he watched as the Slytherin Quidditch team surrounded his brother, shouting.

"Be right back…" he mumbled walking up to the Slytherins

However, he was once again stopped, by a worried Lily Evans.

"Is she okay?" she asked panicked

Sirius just give her a quick "yes" before walking past her and towards the Slytherins

"Are you out of your mind? You know she can't fly very well, and you threw her off like that? Just for a stupid game?!" roared Sirius looking at his brother

"Get lost Black, this is none of your business!" shouted Mulciber and another fight started

"I didn't do anything! It was her broom!" defended himself Regulus making everyone shut up

"Her broom?" asked Emma surprised

"You are saying that someone sabotaged her broom?" asked Bonnie putting a shaking hand before her mouth

"Impossible! I checked the brooms with Madam Hooch before the match. There was nothing wrong with them," said Emma putting her hand on her chin thinking

Sirius just watched his brother, deep in thought, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"Someone must have jinxed her broom…" said Evan Rosier

"But who?" asked Bonnie earning herself a couple of looks saying  _'really?'_

"The more fitting question is who wouldn't?" said Regulus

"We need to find out who did this… I will not tolerate anyone sabotaging my practice!" said Emma passionately, before she added, "of course, it doesn't help that it was one of my best friends they tried to hurt…"

* * *

While the team and Sirius were busy coming up with plans to catch the culprit, Evelyn was still in Severus' embrace. Severus had the feeling that this hug was getting too long, but he didn't want to hurry the girl.

"It seems that Black did a surprisingly good job – everyone left," he said, and Evelyn took a deep breath

"Yes," she said as she let go of him and took a step back, "I – I am sorry. I don't know what to say. I feel so ridiculous right now,"

Her face was back to its normal colour, however, her cheeks and eyes were still red.

"If it helps, you don't look as shaken up as someone who almost fell to her death," said Severus and Evelyn laughed dryly

"Well, this has to be good enough until I get back to the changing room," she said trying to lighten up the situation before realization hit her, "but you – you actually saved my life! I – I feel that I cannot thank you enough."

The way she said it, the soft way she looked at him while her voice was full of gratitude and serenity, made Severus choke on air. It was the first time someone spoke to him this way.

"You are welcome," he mumbled as he looked to the ground

"But really! You - you actually came! I – I don't know how I could repay you! If you need something, anything – "

"We are snakes, we look out for each other, right?! And I had a promise to keep…" he mumbled and for some reason, he felt his face heating up

"Oh, yes, right…" mumbled Evelyn as a slight blush formed on her face before she couched," Still, my offer stands – if you need anything let me know," she said before the commotion on the other side of the training grounds caught her attention

"What are they up to now? We should probably go and see what is happening…" she said motioning to their group of friends

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about it?" asked Rosier as he crossed his arms

"They tried to kill or at least hurt her… it must be someone who had a bigger reason to hate her than anyone else…" said Emma

"I don't even know why they hate her, I mean, I am the mean one in our group," scoffed Lucinda

"Jealousy…" said Regulus quietly making Sirius take a deep breath

"You know, contrary to what you like to believe, not everyone wants to be us…" he said earning himself a lot of confused looks

"I'm sure that the headmaster will solve this," said Bonnie trying to cheer up her friends

"The headmaster is not going to do anything," spat Avery, "you know how they operate - as long as she lives, nobody cares…"

"But if she tells her parents, I'm sure-"

"There will be no telling!" cut in Evelyn as she and Severus arrived

"But Evie – " started Sirius

"No! I won't tell my parents and I expect you all to keep this to yourself! Nobody outside of Hogwarts can know about this accident!" she said shocking everyone

"So, you are not going to do anything about it?" asked Lucinda surprised

"Don't be stupid, of course, I will! I will find out who messed with my broom and teach them a lesson they will never forget…" she said darkly

The others, excluding Sirius and Severus, smirked. While Sirius was curious what was going to happen to the idiot who did it, Severus found the change in Evelyn's presence fascinating. One minute she was ready to take on the world and get rid of every witch and wizard that stood in her way, while the next she was blushing and crying. Yes, Evelyn Williams was interesting, and he couldn't wait to see more of her personality.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Regulus

Evelyn shrugged, "Sooner or later they will make a mistake. I guess I will just have to be wary of my surroundings,"

"That's the plan? Wait and see?" asked Sirius alarmed

"What if they attack you when you are alone?" asked Bonnie worried, but Evelyn just laughed

"When I am alone? When? When am I ever alone? We are always together!"

"Not when you go to the greenhouses," commented Lucinda

"Or to the library," pipped in Emma

There was a minute of silence before Evelyn's eyes went wide.

"Oh God no! Please don't say that-"

"Evie, they tried to kill you! The least we can do is to keep an eye on you!" said Sirius

"Sirius, I have little privacy as it is; I don't need - or want - any of you constantly breathing down my neck," sighed Evelyn

"Just shut up and be happy that we like you enough to do this," said Lucinda annoyed

"I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of myself,"

"Obviously," mumbled Severus and Evelyn turned to look at him with a look of surprise

"Well, I would like to see any of you trying to take hold of a bewitched broom! Why don't we try it now, I bet it will be a thrill to watch!" snapped Evelyn, "I am not some weak princes waiting around for others to save me! I can take care of myself – and I will prove it!" she said before she turned around and ignoring her friends' shouts walked to the castle

"Now you have done it," said Regulus before he followed the girl to the castle

* * *

Frustration, anger and humiliation was just a small part of what Evelyn felt as she walked up to the castle.

How dare they imply that she was so weak that she couldn't go anywhere alone? She was not an imbecile! Just because she messed up one time, suddenly everyone thought that she was just another Mary Sue waiting for a man to save her.

She was grateful for Severus of course, but his comment just fuelled the fire inside her.

' _Obviously,'_  he said, and Evelyn found herself replaying the comment in her head

How dare he comment in such a tone, in such a – such a sarcastic tone! What an ass!

' _Just you wait! I will show you all! I will find out, who did this and get my revenge!'_ she thought

* * *

The walk to the castle was weird. Yes, weird was the right word to use.

After Evelyn and Regulus left, the team sighed and decided that since it was getting dark it was the best for them to return to the castle. On the way, they kept theorizing what would be the best course of action.

"We need to keep an eye on Evelyn!" said Sirius

"Oh yes, Black, we all know that you would be more than happy to volunteer to keep watch," rolled his eyes Severus

Ever since the idea came up Sirius was stuck on it, not willing to consider anything else.

"She almost died! We have to be around her all the time so we can help her!"

"I'm with him on this," said Rosier calmly and Severus shot him a look of betrayal, "that way we can all take our time and look for the culprit without having to worry about them attempting something,"

"And how do you propose we do it? You heard her, she was not fond of the idea,"

"We will take turns and make it look like it was normal," explained Rosier

"She already spends a lot of time with us. We just need to account for the hours when she is usually alone," said Emma

"It would be too suspicious if we offered to go with her," added Lucinda

"Severus likes to read, maybe you could read in the library and keep an eye on her?" suggested Avery

"And Sirius usually just appears randomly, so he could keep an eye on her in the greenhouses," said Bonnie excitedly

"So, is it agreed? We do what we usually do, but Snape will keep her company in the library and Black in the greenhouses?"

The boys just nodded. It was evident that they didn't like the arrangements much.

* * *

Arriving in the common room Regulus found Evelyn on the sofa, with an old book in her hand, glaring at the fire burning in the fireplace.

With a sigh, he sat down on the other side of the sofa. Looking around he saw that they were the only ones there. It was a perfect opportunity to talk, however, he had no idea how to go about it.

"It's unusually quiet here," he said

"The others are probably having supper," mumbled Evelyn, not tearing her gaze away from the fire

There was a moment of silence before Regulus asked, "Fancy a game of chess?" and just as expected Evelyn nodded.

It was a hobby they both enjoyed. While at the times Wizarding chess was confusing Regulus enjoyed the challenge that playing with Evelyn meant. Walking up the stairs to his dorm to get his set, he remembered the first time they played together.

 

_A small boy, not older than seven was sitting in his room, reading the book his father gave him. It was supposed to help him with playing chess, yet he couldn't find interest in it. Not in the book, neither in chess. No, he enjoyed Quidditch, where the players could fly high and fast with grace and skill. However, as his father put it 'Being a proficient chess player means being a refined gentleman.', and it was only expected that he be a refined gentleman._

_Now, Regulus was smart. He was already being taught the basic of Potions, History, and Charms. He knew a few things about magical creatures – how dangerous they were and why. He knew both Latin and French, not fluently yet, but he was getting here. He knew about the ancient branches of magic and how they were used. He knew about the most influential covens in both Great Britain and the United States._

_No, he wasn't a dunderhead. He knew it. His mother knew it. His tutors knew it._

_So why couldn't he play chess? Even his brother, who was talented yet constantly bored, was better than him._

_With a sight, he put the book down and laid down on his bed. He couldn't wait for the day when he could leave for Hogwarts, where he could do what he wanted to. Study spells, learn about History of Magic, and most importantly play Quidditch._

_As he got into another daydream what it would be like, the doors to his room suddenly opened and closed. He quickly got hold of the book, pretending to read._

" _I am studying!" he said to no one in particular_

_The intruder was quiet, so he decided to take a look at them over the book._

_He expected it to be one of his parents or his brother, maybe Kreacher checking on him, however, it was a girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. They kept looking at each other for a while before she spoke up._

" _I – I apologize, I wasn't aware that this room is occupied," she said_

_Regulus was about to retort that there was a sign on the door when he remembered that he removed it after Sirius enchanted it once again._

_Regulus knew that he had seen her before. Wasn't she the Williams heir?_

_Now that he thought about it, his mother may have mentioned that they will be visiting._

" _Um – yes, this is my room," he said awkwardly_

" _We are playing hide and seek with Sirius, you could join us – " she offered_

" _No thank you! I – I have something to do…"_

_While he wanted to play, he knew that first, he had to learn how to play chess. He was certain that his father will test him from what he learned from the book._

_The girl just kept looking at him, "'The Art of Chess', hm? If you want to, I could teach you…"_

" _No, I – I wouldn't want to keep you from the game,"_

" _Nonsense," said the girl with a smile, "It gets boring quickly if you win all the time,"_

" _What?"_

_The girl just laughed before she whispered something, and a couple of footsteps appeared on the carpet, showing the trail from the door to where she stood._

" _That's cheating," said Regulus before he could stop himself, but the girl just laughed_

" _It wasn't fair, to begin with - it's my first time visiting,"_

_Regulus couldn't help but smirk at the girl's comment. Unlike other girls, she seemed to be cool._

" _So, do you fancy a game of chess?" she asked motioning to the chess set laying on the table_

 

Now, sitting down opposite of Evelyn, he was definitely better than when he was back then. He learned a lot from the girl and not just about chess.

They played in silence before he said, "You know, nobody thinks that you are weak. They are just worried,"

Evelyn sighed and it took a while before she replied quietly, "I know,"

"But?"

"I don't need them to worry about me. I'm not an imbecile - I can do things by myself,"

"We all know that; however, I believe that you were the one who told me that it's okay to accept the help of fellow snakes,"

"I said that there is no shame in accepting help when you need it, but I don't,"

"Suit yourself, but don't be surprised if you end up in the hospital wing," said Regulus and Evelyn just sighed

The duo continued playing until the entrance to the common room opened and professor Slughorn stepped in.

"Miss Williams, please follow me," he said softly

"Is there anything wrong, professor?" asked Evelyn

"The headmaster wishes to speak to you about that unfortunate accident,"

"There is nothing to talk about. I wasn't hurt, so there is no need to talk about it," argued Evelyn

"Of course, we don't want to pressure you. It must be difficult to speak about it, however, seeing that you haven't visited Madam Pomfrey the headmaster would like to see for himself that you are doing well,"

With a sigh, Evelyn gave in, bid goodbye to Regulus and left with Slughorn. However, in the Entrance Hall, she came face to face with her friends.

"What's happening?" asked Emma

"The Headmaster wants to see me," explained Evelyn shortly

"I will go with you!" offered Sirius in a heartbeat

"There is – " started Evelyn before Mulciber cut in

"Why you? Severus is her boyfriend, if someone, he should be the one to accompany her,"

He had the point, causing Evelyn and Severus to share a look.

"He doesn't have to!" shouted Evelyn the same time Severus said that Mulciber is right and he will go with her

In the end, Evelyn was walking up the Grand staircase with Severus to her right and Sirius to her left. They walked in silence, evidently, neither boy liked the presence of the other one. Evelyn wanted to say something to both of them, however, as the professor was walking just slightly ahead, she chose to stay quiet.


End file.
